The picture of a prince
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Echizen Ryoma goes to a Japanese school. He quited tennis years ago but by a twist of fate he befriends all tennis regulars in the school. Echizen however joins the photography club. But when the tennis regulars figure out he can actually play tennis...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Echizen Ryoma goes to a Japanese school. He quited tennis years ago but by a twist of fate he befriends all tennis regulars in the school. Echizen however joins the photography club. But when the tennis regulars figure out he can actually play tennis all hell breaks loose.

pairing: not know yet let me know who you liek to see together^^

disclaimer: I own nada noppes. I wish I did but I just don't.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was a talented straight A student. He was talented in drawing, painting, acting, music, photography and singing. And above all he was good looking. Now this Echizen Ryoma was standing before a school in Japan. Yes of course he had been in Japan a few times and he spoke Japanese but he never actually lived in Japan. He sighed and raised his camera he took a picture of the front of his school.

The school was huge and that might be an understatement. There were four buildings other than the dorms and they were connected by a small hallway. It looked somewhat intimidating and cold but that was just the outside. The inside of the school was nice and cosy even though everything was huge. When you entered there was a hall with lockers. This was the main building. The building behind this building was the Rikkaidai building the building to the left was the Hyoutei building and the building to the left was the Seigaku building. Somewhere in the main building there was an office for the principal and Echizen was supposed to get his schedule there but he wasn't really focusing on that this moment.

He took a picture of the hall.

"You must be Echizen Ryoma." A man nearing his forties said. The man had black hair, a friendly face, brown eyes, a moustache and oversized ears. "I'm Sakujii Tsutomu the principal pleased to meet you."

"Ah, yoroshiku." Echizen muttered pulling his cap lower on his head.

"Shall I show you around the school?" Sakujii asked smiling while handing Echizen an envelope. "That's your schedule and some information you might want to read. Your books are in your room your things arrived yesterday. The key to your dorm is also in the envelope."

Echizen nodded processing the information he just got.

"You're in the Seigaku part of the school. So I'll start the guide there." Sakujii said guiding Echizen to the right. "You might or might not have heard this school is separated in three parts each with their own building. You have Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyoutei. The three groups can gain points during the year in different things. I believe Rikkaidai is leading t this moment. They get points for the highest test scores in each year and performances of each club. Some clubs are a mix of the three groups because there were too little people interested." Sakujii looked smiling at Echizen who took pictures of every part of the school he thought was particular interesting. "Every student has to be in at least one club. But being in more clubs is encouraged. Do you have any particular interests?"

Echizen looked up uninterested. "I like arts, music and photography." He said barely interested.

A teacher walked up to the headmaster at that moment. "Sakujii-kouchou, Ishikawa sensei was searching for you."

Sakujii looked as if realization dawned on him. "Oh yes that's right we were supposed to discuss a proposal of his." Sakuji turned to the teacher. "Tezuka-kun, could you please show Echizen-kun around and tell him a bit about the school?" Sakuji turned then to Echizen. "This is Tezuka-kun, He's captain of the Seigaku tennis team. He'll show you around."

Echizen nodded. "Yoroshiku."

Tezuka nodded before turning and walking in a random direction Echizen ran after him. Tezuka nodded to rooms and told what they were. He walked with his arms crossed and showed no emotions whatsoever.

Echizen just nodded and barely showed any emotion in return.

"Tezuka-buchou!" A hyper voice called from behind Echizen and Tezuka.

When Echizen turned around he saw a redhead accompanied by a black haired boy with a bowling ball haircut.

Tezuka nodded his head acknowledging the existence of the two.

"You are guiding a new kid around!!!!" the redhead said bouncing up and down.

Echizen had placed the two of them in the tennis team because they (the redhead at least) called Tezuka 'buchou'.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, yoroshiku ochibi-chan." the redhead said not one second stopping bouncing.

"I'm Ooishi Shuuichirou." the boy with the bowling ball haircut introduced himself while trying to make Kikumaru stand still.

"Echizen Ryome, yoroshiku." Echizen said pulling his cap down.

"Ochibi-chan?" Ooshi asked before Echizen could ask about it.

"My nickname for Ochbi." Kikumaru said proud.

Echizen wasn't happy he wanted to say something but Kikumaru decided to distract him. "Are you going to join the tennis club?"

"No."

"What club are you going to join?" Ooishi asked. He was surprised by the direct answer. Most people who transferred, transferred here because the tennis club he thought Echizen wasthe execption that confirmed the rule.

Echizen hadn't thought about which club to join yet so he didn't answer Ooishi's question.

Ooshi's eye fell on the camera in Echizens hand. "Are you going to join the photography club then? They don't have much members but Fuji says it's really fun!" Ooishi said.

"hn." Was Echizens reply. Echizen wasn't in the mood to deal with hyper tennis players. He didn't like socializing at all.

"Ochibi is no fun at all, nya." Eiji said.

_Nya?_ Echizen thought. _Is he a cat of some sort?_

* * *

When the tour had ended Echizen fell on his bed exhausted. He opened the envelope and stared at the contents. A schedule, a paper with the rules, a paper to choose in which clubs you wanted to participate, a history of the school and some advertisement for the school.

Echizen looked at the list of clubs. He liked to do a lot of these things but he liked it better when people didn't know he actually could do these things. After a long time he decided to join the photography club. Not that much members probably all pretty good at photography he wouldn't stand out much. Most important it didn't require socializing.

* * *

Echizens first day was…. weird. Weird would be the best word to describe Echizens first day. Echizen himself used words like annoying, stupid, scary and tahts ort of words but because I'm the writer I decided the word should be weird.

"Class we have a new student he came from America. Echizen Ryoma can you please introduce yourself in front of the class."

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

In a second the entire class was whispering. "He's so pretty." "He's a guy?" "I wonder in which club he is." "Would he be single?" "I hope he'll sit next to me." "Isn't he a bit young to be a third year?"All that sort of things were asked accompanied by drooling and hungry stares.

"Echizen will follow third year classes even though he's only 15. That's why he's in this class." The teacher explained. "Echizen-kun please go sit next to Fuji-kun. Fuji-kun please stand up."

Fuji stood up and smiled brightly.

Echizen doubted if he should go to his place. Fuji looked creepy with his closed eyes and far too bright smile. Echizen decided it could do no harm to just sit next to him.

"Echizen-kun. How do you like the school so far?" Fuji asked him still smiling.

"Hm." Echizen said focusing on his textbook.

"Have you already decided on a club?"

"Sempai, I'm trying o focus on the lecture." Echizen said.

Fuji's smile grew a bit bigger. "You liked Japanese history."

"Hm."

"You're from America right?" Fuji's smile grew even bigger when he noticed Echizen tried to ignore him. "Why did you come to Japan?"

Silence.

"Shall I show you around the school?"

Silence once more.

"I'm sure my friends would like to meet you."

Echizen was slowly getting a headache from Fuji. Echizen just wanted to be left alone and focus on the lecture.

"Then it's decided you'll eat lunch with me and my friends."

Ryoma suppressed the urge to scream. "Yadda."

"Oh. I'm sure you could also go with one of the girls in the class I mean they've been staring at you since the beginning of class." Fuji was smart and had already noticed Echizen didn't want this.

Echizen shivered. There was no way he would go eat lunch with girls that started drooling as he looked at them.

"So shall I tell Hikaru you'll eat lunch with her?"

"Who's Hikaru?"

"The girl with the pink ribbons in her hair." Fuji said happy that Echizen finally replied.

Echizen shivered. That girl had been staring at him since the beginning of class. She seemed like the scary fan girl type. No way in hell he would eat lunch with her.

Fuji could almost see Echizen come to the conclusion that's better to eat lunch with Fuji than to eat lunch with a fangirl.

* * *

Echizen had always favored to eat his lunches alone in peace so he could review his notes from class, do something about his homework, daze off, fall asleep even, listen to music, draw and most of all not get disturbed in his own thinking.

"Ochibi-Chan!" A hyper voice jelled and Echizen cringed at the sound. "Fujiko! I didn't know you knew Ochibi. Is it because you both like photography, nya?"

"No. Echizen is new in my class I thought I would show him around a bit and make sure he didn't have to eat his lunch alone." Fuji said a large smile covering his face. "I didn't know you liked photography. You should join the photography club then."

Echizen almost regretted his decision to join the photography club. Who am I kidding it wasn't he almost regretted he regretted joining the photography club without almost.

"Ah I almost forgot to introduce my friends to you. It seems like you already know Eiji, that's Ooishi, Inui is the one with the glasses and the notebook, Tezuka is the one without a facial expression, Kaidoh is the one with the bandana." Fuji introduced everyone. "By the way where are Momo and Taka-san?"

"Taka-san had to talk to his teacher but I don't know where Momo is." Ooshi replied.

"67% chance he's off to get lunch, 24% chance he's got in trouble for eating lunch in the class, 10% chance it's something else." Inui said.

Echizen couldn't help but wonder if Inui had accidently swallowed a calculator and that it took over his brain.

"You're the new student Echizen Ryoma right?" Inui asked.

Echizen just nodded and opened his bento and decided to start eating his lunch and make his escape after that. For now it would do if he just ignored them.

Inui decided to take notes on the new student.

Eiji tried to talk to Echizen who to Fuji's amusement ignored every attempt of a conversation.

Tezuka and Kaidoh followed Echizens example and ignored it all.

Ooishi tried to cheer up a by now obviously depressed Eiji.

Fuji whispered something in Eiji's ear and Eiji cheered up immediately.

Eiji glomped Echizen and Echizen couldn't really ignore him anymore now which was exactly what Fuji had hoped for.

"So Echizen tell us about yourself likes dislikes." Fuji tried.

Echizen glared at Fuji for destroying his chance to ignore them all.

Fuji chuckled. "I like cacti, tennis and photography." He tried to encourage Echizen in talking.

Eiji who got the idea tried to help. "I like brushing my teeth and visiting petshops, nya. I especially like the cats there's a really cute one right now. He has black fur but in the light it almost seems green and he has huge golden eyes. "

Echizen continued ignoring them. He didn't want to talk about himself and he didn't want to hear about them either.

"Are you good at sports Echizen?" Inui tried.

"hn"

Tezuka was amazed that someone other than himself could ignore people the way Echizen did it but of course Tezuka didn't show this.

This was the moment Momo decided to come in. "Hi who's that?"

"Ah Momo." Fuji said. "Momo this is Echizen Ryoma, Echizen this is Momoshiro Tekeshi."

"You can call me Momo-chan."

Echizen thought it would be weird to call a sempai Momo-chan so he decided to ignore this last comment.

Lucky for Echizen the rest of lunch was pretty uneventful.

* * *

Fuji was smirking through class simply because he was the evil person he was. Fuji was interested in this new student. He would've left Echizen alone if he had simply answered the questions he asked but Echizen had to ignore him and that made Fuji interested. Fuji wasn't one you could ignore easily and Echizen had done it as if it was nothing and that of course fascinated Fuji.

Echizen had the feeling he was being watched through class but he just ignored it.

Most people in the class were completely terrified by either Fuji or Echizen. They were terrified by Fuji because he stared at Echizen with opened eyes and they were terrified by Echizen because he was able to ignore it.

* * *

Fuji dragged Echizen of to the photography club. (Do not ask me how but he somehow made Echizen spill which club he joined.)

"Fuji-san it nice to see you so early who's he?" A girl with red hair a little past her shoulders asked. She wore a slightly different uniform from the girls in Echizens class.

"This is Echizen Ryoma he joined this club I heard."

"Ah Echizen-kun. Pleased to meet you I'm Mwangi Haruka. I'm the president of this club. Do you have any experience with photographing?"

"Hai." Echizen said bored.

Mwangi smiled. "That's great. We do a few different things in this club. We study famous photographers, we study the theory of making good pictures, we of course make pictures ourselves, we criticize each other's pictures and we make a picture book about the school and the students."

"Ah."

"Do you have a camera yourself?"

"Hai."

"We would appreciate it if you take it with you next time."

"Hai." Echizen was annoyed why did he have to talk to her?

Mwangi in turn was amused. The boy was cute and antisocial, the perfect recipe for a good model.

The photography club had 7 members other than Echizen.

Fuji Shuusuke. Third year Seigaku. Also regular in the tennis club.

Mwangi Haruka. Third year Rikkaidai. She was president of the photography club and also photographer for the school newspaper.

Kioshi Neji. Second year Rikkaidai. He was part of the soccer club, newspaper club, track team and tennis team.

Minami Risa. First year Rikkaidai.

Kaida Narumi. Third year Hyoutei. Also part of the tennis team.

Kaida Hinata. Narumi's twin sister is also part of the track team. Vice president of the photography club.

Watanashi Satoshi. Second year Hyoutei. He was the son of a famous photographer.

So far Fuji was the only member from Seigaku but that changed with Echizens arrival.

They studied photos from different photographers and if Echizens didn't find Photography interesting he would've fallen asleep. There was one problem for Echizen with falling asleep. Risa seemed to have taken a liking of him and tried to take a picture if Echizen fell asleep it would be easy.

* * *

Echizen fell on his bed. He wanted to sleep! But of course teachers gave homework and he still had to make it and it hadn't been dinnertime yet he would miss dinner if he fell asleep now. Echizen stared at the empty paper before him he knew he had to write down the answers to the assignments but he thought it was useless. Too simple. Eventually he lifted his pen and started writing the obvious answers.

* * *

Chapter one I hope you liked it^^

I haven't decided on a pairing yet it could be anything as long as it's in Rikkaidai, Seigaku or Hyoutei^^ Please review and tell me which pairing you would like^^ I'm not just interested in who should end up with Ryoma but also other pairings I should put in there^^

Yoroshiku= pleased to meet you/ please take care of me

Kouchou= headmaster/principal

Sensei= teaher also used for doctor, writers etc

-kun= a suffix usually used for males younger than you.

-buchou= captain

Ochibi= Eiji's nickname for Ryoma means something like little one

Nya= Sound a cat makes (the sound my cat makes sounds nothing like nya but I guess that's the difference between dutch cats and japanese cats:P)

Kawaii= cute

Sempai= upperclasman.

Yadda= no

-chan= a suffix usually used for girls and cute beings^^

Fujiko= how Eiji calls Fuji

Taka-san= fuji's nickname for Kawamura Takashi. San is a suffix that's usually used to show respect it means something along the lines of mr or ms.

I believe I have all japanese words now if I missed one i'm sorry you can tell me and I'll edit it k?^^


	2. Chapter 2

hoi hoi minna chapter 2 is up^^

I want to thank Fuji 2.0, Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl , Lady Shadow Of Time , afallenheart ,TheWhisperOfWind, animehphantom, SkyMirage, and brokenly yours and I want to thank everybody who put this story in their favorites or on their alertlist it makes me feel loved and thus happy^^

Anyways that aside I still need to decide on a pairing so far it like

FujixEchizen 1

And suggestions for the name of the school are more than welcome it's not needed but it's fun to actually give the school a name^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Konomi Takeshi owns most of the things the plotline is owned by the shadowgovernement that controls my brain^^

* * *

The alarm clock ringed and ringed...and ringed….

A hand from underneath the blanket found its way to the nightstand and hit random things until it hit the alarm.

The sound stopped. Temporarily that is.

"Baka oyaji." A muffled voice said when the alarm clock started ringing again.

Echizen threw the blanket of and sleepwalked towards the showers. He yawned and almost walked in to another person if it wasn't for that person's fast reflexes. Echizen was not happy. He was in no way a morning person and he would've slept through the alarm clock if that was possible but you couldn't shut of that stupid alarm with a single hit it was one of those annoying things with a switch on the back. He used to have a 'normal' alarm but someone bought him this one when he noticed the other one didn't work.

"OCHIBI-CHAN!!!" a voice jelled.

Echizen flinched at the sound. He wasn't awake yet and loud noises weren't a nice thing to wake up to.

"Ohayô, Echizen-kun." A far calmer much more melodious voice said.

Echizen flinched at this voice as well not because it was loud but because he knew who it was coming from.

"Ohayô, sempai-tachi." He said still partly sleeping but awake enough to not walk in to something.

A chuckle made him look up at a clearly amused Fuji. "You're not a morning person are you Echizen?"

Echizen grunted.

"Then why do you get up this early, nya?" Eiji asked.

Echizen wanted to sleep late but he knew it usually took some time for him to react to his alarm so he set it an hour early and of course he woke up almost directly after the alarm started ringing today. He had decided to go for a jog to wake up his tired head.

"Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"I think he's sleeping, Eiji." Fuji said amused.

"Let's take him to morning practice!" Eiji jelled happily.

Fuji chuckled and pushed Echizen in the direction of the tennis courts.

Echizen tried to get away as soon as he noticed Fuji and Eiji were taking him somewhere but Fuji and Eiji were together and Echizen was still half asleep. Echizen had ignored Fuji's and Eiji's conversation and of course that resulted in him not knowing where they were going.

* * *

Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw an amused Fuji and a hyper Eiji come to the courts with a boy who clearly didn't want to come with them. Tezuka blinked his eyes once and realized it was the new kid he guided around the school, the boy Fuji took to eat with them yesterday.

"Isn't that Echizen why is he with Eiji and Fuji?" Ooshi asked worried. In his eyes Echizen was forced to go somewhere against his will and he looked somewhat ill. (sleepy actually but in Ooshi's eyes that looks like ill.)

"Fssssh." Kaidoh said. He wasn't happy with the ruckus he preferred morning practice quiet. He preferred every practice quiet but in the morning it was sometimes doable.

"Good opportunity to gather data on the new student." Inui said getting his notebook and scribbling things about Echizens sleepy behavior.

Momo grinned yes the morning practice would be fun.

"Kikumaru, Fuji 20 laps for disturbing practice." Tezuka jelled. Okay they didn't disturb practice but close enough and Tezuka didn't like it.

"Ma Tezuka-buchou. We did nothing wrong." Eiji whined.

"30." Tezuka said determent to make everyone who disturbed the peace run laps. Many laps.

Fuji just chuckled. "Echizen don't go away now okay." He said with an evil smile.

Echizen shivered and realized it was best for his health to just wait.

Fuji and Eiji both began their laps around the court Eiji whined nonstop and Fuji just chuckled.

Echizen was obviously not happy. A lot of girls wasted time watching tennis practice and all those idiotic girls had shifted their attention from the tennis regulars to him. Echizen decided to ignore them and focus on watching the practice. They played good really good. He had stopped playing tennis years ago but he could still see that these people played very well. Not even near his level but good very good. Echizen didn't notice that he watched with a fascination that no tennis hater would have.

"You like tennis?" Ooshi asked.

"Betsuni."

"Do you want to play tennis?" Momo asked.

"Yadda."

"Not really sociable in the morning are you?" Fuji asked smiling. "You seem to like watching tennis though. We have a practice match against the Hyoutei players this afternoon you should come and watch."

"Yadda."

"Aww Ochibi!" Eiji whined.

"Everyone 20 laps for slacking off!" Tezuka jelled.

At this moment Echizen could almost hug Tezuka to thank him but Echizen didn't do it but just smirked.

* * *

Echizen slept through English class, he showed off during French and science and he actually paid attention during Japanese history he discovered yesterday that it was quiet a fun subject. During all classes he ignored Fuji. He even succeeded in escaping before Fuji kidnapped him to eat lunch with him.

Fuji observed Echizen during English, tried to talk to Echizen during French, tried to make Echizen talk to him during science and temporarily gave up during Japanese history. He was amused however by how Echizen ignored him.

After the last class Echizens luck had left him and he got kidnapped by Fuji to watch the tennis practice.

* * *

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru chirped.

Echizen would run for it if Fuji wasn't holding his wrist and pulling him with him. He wondered why these people couldn't take a hint! He just wanted to be left alone!

"Fuji, who's this?"

"Ah Yuushi. This is Echizen Ryoma he wanted to watch today's matches." Fuji replied with a smile.

Echizen twitched. He didn't want to watch some stupid matches.

"Then be awed by ore-sama's prowess." Some other guy said.

Echizen twitched once again what was with these people?

"Echizen this is Oshitari Yuushi and that is Atobe Keigo."

The name Atobe ringed a bell but because he couldn't place it Echizen decided to ignore the weird familiar feeling.

"Atobe is the buchou of the Hyoutei team."

Echizen couldn't help but feel Atobe had something monkeylike. A really cocky monkey. Saru no taishou. He didn't notice he muttered these words until Atobe kindly pointed it out to him.

"What did you call me brat?" Atobe said on the verge of killing something.

Echizen noticed that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. "Saru no taishou." He said with a smirk. Just act as if it was part of the plan to say it out loud.

Atobe's reaction made it worth the lie. It was something in between rage, despise, surprise and terror. His face had a nice color extremely pale with some red dots.

Eiji heard this all and tried his very best not to suffocate while laughing.

Ooishi looked worried about Atobe because he looked really weird right now and about Echizen because you would be crazy to offend Atobe and you would surely regret it one way or another.

Yuushi snickered.

Fuji chuckled.

Echizen smirked.

"Brat you better take that back." Atobe said trying to regain a little of his dignity.

Echizen shrugged but didn't take it back.

Tezuka who decided to help Echizen before he got killed decided to distract Atobe. "Atobe, shall we start the matches?"

Atobe snapped out of his fury and flipped his hair back. "Let's do that yes."

Tezuka called everyone and Echizen saw this as the ideal moment to make his escape.

* * *

Fuji had a match with Jirou.

No one really knew why but Fuji always took his matches with Jirou serious to some extent. Jirou was a fan of Fuji which obviously was because Fuji just beat him every single time they played.

Fuji had service first. He started off with a disappearing serve. 15-0.

The first game ended in a flash Jirou tried a few things to return the disappearing serve but failed.

The second game.

Jirou's serve. He served and ran towards the net.

Fuji aimed the ball at Jirou's feet.

Jirou returned the ball and scored the point. Jirou won this game with his amazing volley skills.

Third game Fuji's counterattack.

Fourth game Jirou tried to counterattack but it really didn't work out that way because Fuji used Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei. Fuji actually wanted to show off in front of Echizen but he noticed a few minutes ago that Echizen left so now he only did it to finish fast and search for his new toy.

In no time at all Fuji finished Jirou with a score of 6-1. Fuji excused himself and went to look for his toy.

* * *

Echizen had finished his homework and decided to start making a few sketches from the school so far. He preferred sketching humans but he didn't want to ask anyone form this school to model for him so he was stuck with drawing the stupid building.

Suddenly an idea struck him. In the map with the schedule and things there were a few papers with advertisement and there were a few pictures of students. Those pictures would be okay for models right now.

As happy as Echizen was when he got the idea so unhappy was he now he saw the pictures.

The pictures where good quality so they where easy to draw that wasn't the problem. The students stood perfect to be models for a drawing that wasn't the problem either. The problem was that the 'models' were mostly Tennis regulars.

Echizens eye fell on a few boys he hadn't met they wore the Rikkaidai uniform.

Echizen thought this over for a while.

Cons: He didn't have their permission to draw them. They probably also were tennis players so they probably had contact with Fuji, Eiji and saru no taishou. They probably were cocky and had an ego.

Pros: He took pictures so he didn't have to ask them. So what if they where tennis players? They looked good. So what if they where cocky and had an ego? They weren't here right now. None of these 'models' would probably ever figure it out.

Pros conquered cons he had found his models.

Echizens pencil skated over the pages of his sketchbook.

His first sketch was of a boy/girl (it looked like a girl but it wore the boys uniform) '_he'_ had blue hair in the photo that fell to a little above his shoulders. _'he'_ had blue eyes and a gentle smile.

The second boy had cap brown an emotionless face and brown eyes.

The last (the one Echizen was working on now) was of a boy with closed eyes and brown hair.

Content Echizen looked at his sketches. He closed his sketchbook put his pencils in his pencil case and went downstairs to get dinner. He missed that Fuji was observing him from behind and that Atobe was knocking on random doors in a random search for him. He missed all of that and went downstairs with a small serene smile on his lips.

* * *

Tezuka was wondering what was wrong with Fuji. No wait he knew what was wrong with Fuji it was something in his brain. Tezuka was wondering what had triggered this 'weird' behavior in his teammate.

Echizen Ryoma sure was interesting even Tezuka thought so. He had called Atobe saru no taishou and he dared to ignore Fuji.

Tezuka realized that Fuji probably was only interested in Echizen because he ignored Fuji. Tezuka wondered if he should tell Echizen it would save him Fuji's stalking. Tezuka didn't know why but he wanted to protect the young third year. He didn't want Fuji stalking Echizen. He wanted… he didn't know what he wanted. Tezuka released a sigh. Now he was alone in his room he could show emotions. Sure he had a roommate but that roommate wouldn't leave the library till dinner and after dinner that roommate would spend as much time as possible with study mates. Tezuka had his room to himself most of the time. Which meant he had time to think everything over.

* * *

Atobe was fuming. No one called him….. he couldn't even think it without getting even more angry. He wanted to humiliate that stupid Echizen Ryoma. He wanted to make that boys life a living hell. He wanted to have Fuji's or Yukimura's talent for making people suffer. WAIT STOP!!! He wasn't being jealous he could have everything he wanted and even more. If Atobe wanted to make the pretty 15 year old suffer he would succeed in that.

* * *

Momo was a bit out of it and everyone noticed.

"Ne Shatei-kun, what's the matter?" Eiji asked the confused Momo.

Momo snapped out of his thinking. "Eh I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Ooshi asked.

Momo wondered for a split second if he should tell the truth. But no he couldn't tell them he was thinking about Fuji's new prey. So he said the thing that was most probable to be on his mind. "Hamburgers." His stomach decided to enlarge the probability of his lie by grumbling at that moment.

* * *

And like before I'll put a small dictonary here^^

Baka oyaji: Stupid old man. Baka=stupid Oyaji= old man

Ohayô: Good morning

Sempai-tachi: Plural of sempai

Betsuni: Not really/ wathever

Ore-sama: The way Atobe uses to adress himself:P

Saru no taishou: Monkey king^^ Echizens beloved nickname for Atobe

Higuma Otoshi: Bear drop. Fuji's second counter used against smashes.

Hakugei: White wail. Fuji's third counter.

Shatei-kun: Shatei is maffia slang for little brother. It's Eiji's nickname for Momo.

Once again reviews are loved and I still want to know who to match together not only couples with Ryoma but also other couples^^


	3. Chapter 3

hoi hoi minna-san^^ Thank you all very much for reviewing, putting me on your favorite list or on your alertlist. ^^ I would name all people who reviewed but I just won't do that because I know I'm going to miss people and I will feel forever guilty if I do that. But I'm going to reply to a few people.

tsub4ki: Why Eiji's using maffia slang. Because he's cool like that:P He does it in the anime as well I'm not sure about the manga it's a bit too long ago since I read that. And I'm really really sorry that Ryoma was ooc. I'll try to fix it a bit int his chapter.

Midnightz StarZz : Thank you very very much for the suggestion of the school name^^

Fuji 2.0: Also thank you very very much for suggesting a school name^^

right now it looks like this for the pairing

Thrill pair 7

Pillar pair 1

YukimuraxRyoma 1

AtobexTezukaxSanada 1

Imperial pair 2

Momoxann 1

Golden pair 1

TezukaxEiji 1

and for the schoolname

Nashiki 2

shiseiten academy 1

I'm going to switch a bit between calling people by their given name and family name. This is because Fuji and Yukimura calle achother by their given name and so when it's just the two of them they call eachother by their given name and so they do in their thoughts and what they say.

disclaimer: Like i said before everything from prince of tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi and the plot belongs to the shadowgovernement that controls my mind^^

* * *

In the few weeks Echizen was here he got used to a lot of strange things.

1) People (naming Fuji , Momo and Eiji) pulling him off to everywhere.

2) Being forced to watch tennis practice

3) Conversations about things like doorknobs and cheese.

4) People fainting because they drank 'energy drinks'.

5) The weird feeling of being watched

6) People flirting with him and losing words when he actually looked at them.

7) People leaving him alone when he was with Fuji, Tezuka or Kaidoh.

For that last reason he spends more time with Kaidoh and Tezuka than his other 'friends'.

Echizen stretched his tired body. He wondered what that strange knocking was. It took him some time to realize someone was knocking on his door. Groggy he stood up and walked towards the door.

Fuji had a huge smile on his face. He had realized the second day he saw the boy that he looked absolutely adorable when he was half asleep and of course being Fuji he had to see it again.

Too bad for Fuji, Echizen slammed the door in his face when he saw who it was.

"Echizen don't be mean open the door."

"Yadda."

"Echizen don't be like this."

Silence.

"Echizen!"

Silence.

Fuji chuckled. He was being ignored again. He was almost getting used to it but he would change it nonetheless. Fuji got a paperclip from his pocket and bowed it so it could function as key.

The sight that awaited Fuji was one he would do this all again for.

Echizen was still half dressed and searching or the top of his uniform. He took his own sweet time to notice Fuji was staring at him. "Get out." He hissed.

Fuji chuckled. "Don't be such a baby we're both boys and all I do is look."

"Why are you here anyway, Fujji-sempai?"

"I wanted to make sure you came to morning practice."

"Why do I have to come to your morning practice?"

"Ah here's your blouse." Fuji said picking up a white shirt from the ground.

Echizen snatched it from his hand and pulled it on.

Fuji chuckled.

Echizen was trying to scowl but it looked more like a pout and it made him look absolutely adorable.

Fuji stopped smiling. "Echizen it is that I just said I would just watch but your really should stop doing that or I might forget I just said that."

Echizen paled visibly.

"Now you're dressed lets go." Fuji said smiling again.

* * *

Atobe was thinking of possible plans to make Echizens life miserable. He had thought of putting the entire school population against Echizen but it didn't really work that way he was liked by a good amount of students already and Fuji seemed to like him. So he wanted to humiliate him. Atobe of course would be better at everything but Atobe was better than everyone so that wouldn't make Echizen ridiculous.

There was only one way to make Echizen ridiculous. First make him boast about something and then completely beat him in that.

Atobe wasn't sure if Echizen was in the tennis club it would be good if he was but if he wasn't then Atobe needed something else. Atobe could without doubt overcome Echizens grades (He was always in the top six best students in the school Yukimura, Yanagi, Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji and he switched in the best student of the school position.) but then Echizen needed to be confident in his grades and actually boast that he would get better than Atobe and making him do that would be hard. Atobe needed to know in which club he was and beat him in that. He would talk to Inui from Seigaku or Yanagi from Rikkaidai.

* * *

Tennis practice was boring for Echizen as usual. School was boring for Echizen as usual. That he was being stalked was unnoticed by Echizen as usual. Fuji was trying to get Echizens attention as usual. However there was one unusual thing that day. Atobe went to look for Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai.

"I need your help."

Yukimura tried hard to contain his laughter. **The** Atobe Keigo needed help and of all people he had asked him. Yukimura smiled gently. "Please do tell I will help wherever I can." After having played around for a bit that is.

This was awkward for Atobe. He never asked for help. He just got help before he asked for it. "Ore-sama needs to settle a… disagreement between himself and another student."

Yukimura chuckled. In normal language someone had offended Atobe and he needed help getting revenge. "Why don't you do what you always do put the entire school against him?"

"This student is rather popular and your friend has taken a liking of him."

Yukimura's eyes grew wide. Shuusuke had taken a liking of someone? Yukimura chuckled softly. That explained why he didn't go to Shuusuke. "So what did you plan on doing?"

"Ore-sama wanted to humiliate the brat so much that he would run away from school."

Yukimura smiled gently. Someone who had dared to offend Atobe won't run away from school but it would be fun to humiliate him nonetheless. "He's in the tennis club?"

"Ore-sama isn't sure."

Shuusuke probably wouldn't have taken interest in someone outside the tennis club.

Yukimura was in thought. "You need to get him to boast about tennis and then beat him at it."

"Why tennis?"

"He sounds cocky." No one who isn't cocky would offend Atobe. "He probably is good in whatever club he is in."

If he's in the tennis club he would probably easily boast about tennis. But someone who was good enough to beat Atobe would be known. So the boy wasn't that good.

"Listen this is what you do." Yukimura started.

* * *

Echizen opened his violin case he hadn't played since he entered school. He knew no sane person would be in his dorm right now and he could tell any insane person it was just his imagination. But to make sure he placed a minidisc in his music player he just didn't play it but he could say he was listening to that when people asked. Echizen started playing Schuberts ave maria. He felt calm now he heard the music echoing through his room. He stopped.

There were no sounds nothing no knocking on the door or people whispering. No one had heard the beautiful piece so he started playing a new piece. Ravels Tzigane.

* * *

Atobe saw his chance for revenge a few days later when Echizen was dragged to tennis practice by Fuji.

Echizen was sitting a bit from the courts. He sighed and pretended to be not the least interested in the games.

Atobe had asked Yukimura for help with his plan for revenge. He owed Yukimura now which wasn't good but he would deal with that later first the brat. "You like tennis, brat?" He started the conversation.

"Betsuni."

"Then why are you here?"

"Fuji-sempai made me come."

No sane person would go against Fuji but that didn't matter right now. "So you're just one of Fuji's subordinates."

Echizen twitched. "I'm not."

"Right. It's probably because he could beat you in almost everything." Atobe hated to provoke someone in this way but he just had to do it because Yukimura told him that was the best way. He didn't even know why he even bothered listening to Yukimura probably because he had more experience in this field. Because of that Atobe made a deal with the devil (Yukimura).

Echizen twitched again. He was bad against people provoking him. "I could beat him with my eyes closed."

Fuji who heard this opened his eyes. He couldn't really figure out if Echizen was just being cocky or if he actually meant this. Fuji came to the conclusion that NO ONE could beat him with his eyes closed so that Echizen was just being cocky.

"You wouldn't even last 10 minutes against him."

"Is it because you lost to him saru no taishou?" Echizen decided that he could play the game of provoking better than Atobe and thus decided to turn this around.

"Ore-sama never lost to Fuji." True they never played against each other.

"Hm. So the saru no taishou is better than the so called tensai?" He asked something in between amazement and mocking.

Atobe twitched now. Really elegantly of course it is Atobe. "Of course."

"You're not." Fuji said now obviously annoyed. Two people today said they could easily take him and that just wasn't true. "And I would advise you to stop provoking Echizen." Yes only he could provoke Echizen after all Echizen was HIS toy.

Now Atobe's anger shifted to Fuji.

Atobe was better than Fuji and always would be. "Ore-sama is a better tennis player than you are." He hissed in the most elegant way possible.

Fuji chuckled. "I bet even Echizen could beat you."

Atobe smirked. This was what he wanted. "Sure than it's a match."

"Yadda." Was all Echizen said before trying to get away.

"Not a chance you're going to play me and I'm going to crush you." Atobe said.

Fuji only played along with this because 1) he liked seeing people suffer, 2) he wanted to see if Echizen could play tennis, 3) Echizen would without doubt look hot/cute while playing tennis, 4) if Echizen was a worthless player Fuji's interest might subdue.

"I don't have a racquet." Echizen said.

"You can borrow mine." Fuji smiled.

* * *

Yukimura laughed his ass of when Atobe had asked him for help but of course he helped Atobe. He would help everyone who wanted to make other people suffer. Yukimura had of course planned on following Atobe to see who the person was that provoked Atobe to make him come to Yukimura. Yukimura was slightly surprised as he saw Atobe approaching a boy that looked like a freshman probably even younger.

The boy was pretty. With emerald locks and golden catlike eyes. He had a slim build and a feminine face.

Yukimura had a feeling the boy would look perfect in a painting so he just wanted to paint the boy. He also felt a strange stingy possessive, protective feeling for the younger boy he usually only felt when he was with Akaya. That was why he felt relieved when he saw Atobe was screwing up the plan a gentle smile decorate his features when he saw Atobe had failed and directed his aggression to Yukimura's dear friend Shuusuke.

Shuusuke of course would put Atobe in place.

Yukimura however was bothered by two things 1) Shuusuke seemed to have claimed what he wanted to claim. 2) Shuusuke didn't seem to protect the boy from total humiliation.

* * *

and the wordlist:P

tensai: genius (Fuji and Oshitari are called that way and Marui calls himself that way.)

The rest of the words I already explained in previous chapters^^

And yes in the next chapter Ryoma will play tennis, fuji will get evil and Yukimura will talk to Ryoma^^


	4. Chapter 4

hi hi minna-san^^ And finally Ryoma plays tennis.... this was complicated I can't really write tennis matched but I hope it worked out anyway sorry if it sucks. Thanks again for all people who reviewed^^

Ryoma pairings

Thrill pair 14

YukimuraxRyoma 9

Pillar pair 3

Kiadohxryoma 1

Yukimuraxfujixryoma 2

Fuji/ryoma/tezuka/sanada/atobe 1

Fuji/tezuka/sanada/atobe/ryoma/seiichi 1

Non Ryoma pairings

Golden pair 4

Imperial pair 4

Silver pair 2

Momoxann 2

Tezukaxfuji 1

Sanadaxatobe1

Data pair 1

Yukimuraxkiriharaxsanada 1

AtobexTezukaxSanada 1

YukimuraxSanada 1

schools

Nashiki 3

shiseiten academy 1

I noticed something terrible while making this chapter. I noticed every chapter got a bit shorter. I actually noticed it because this chapter was abnormally short. So to make up to all of you I'll make the next one longer. (And with longer I mean as long as the first one^^)

another small note next chapter I'll look which pairing has the most votes and thus i'll decide on the pairing k^^

disclaimer: However much I wish I own prince of tennis now I don't. On the other hand if my mind and Konomi Takeshi's mind is controlled by the same shadow governement maybe I do own a little of it^^.... not a chance I still don't own it.

* * *

"Ore-sama will let you serve first. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity." Atobe said.

Echizen flinched. He was jumping up and down on one spot trying to get his muscles to warm up. "Don't need it you can serve first, saru no taishou." He didn't like people going easy on him he didn't goe asy on anyone. He didn't play serious against everyone but he never went easy on anyone.

Both Fuji and Yukimura smiled or Echizen would completely humiliate himself or Atobe would regret his decision. This was a good day for them either way a very good day.

Atobe mockingly served and easy underhand serve.

"Play serious." Echizen said as he returned the ball easily and scored the point.

Atobe blinked a few times. This wasn't part of his plan. The boy wasn't in the tennis club. It was just a fluke and even if it wasn't with this level Atobe could beat him anyway. "Everyone could get a return ace with such an easy serve."

"There are some people who use that as an excuse for losing." Ryoma said.

Atobe twitched (elegantly of course) and served again a normal reasonable fast serve this time.

Echizen returned it without much trouble and scored another point.

Atobe was dumbstruck. How was this possible two return aces against the great Atobe. He calmed himself down and decided to use this game to test how far Echizens skills reached.

"Game Echizen. One game to love. Change court."

Atobe was surprised that Echizen actually could play this well but with this he wouldn't beat Atobe.

It was Echizens service game.

Atobe decided to start playing serious and let Echizen score no points from now on.

The game lasted a lot longer than the last game with Atobe eventually winning after a deuce.

Echizen smirked. "Finally decided to take this serious?" then he would get reasonably serious himself. Of course he would continue playing with his right hand simply because he didn't need to play with his left hand to win. Playing with his right hand was the only handicap he ever gave anyone.

Atobe snorted. (I'm not sure if you can snort elegantly but if it's possible Atobe did it:P) "Ore-sama will make you regret this."

Echizens smirk grew a bit wider. "Make me."

"Ore-sama will." Atobe said fully confident with himself.

Yukimura had an obviously amused smirk on his face. This was funny really funny. No matter who won this would eb funny. Of course he hoped Echizen would win but it didn't really matter.

Fuji looked amazed Ryoma looked hot! Fuji didn't know what was worng with him but he couldn't keep his eyes from Echizen.

It was Atobe's service game he decided to show that's brat his place and used the tannhauser serve. There was no way in hell he would lsoe to some bratty player.

Echizen stood ready to return Atobe's serve but once the serve hit the ground it didn't bounce. Echizen blinked… and blinked again… and smirked. He never thought this would be so amusing.

Yukimura's smile grew bigger Echizen looked cute when he blinked like that.

Atobe just smirked no way that brat could return his serve. He served again with the tannhauser serve.

Echizen ran forward and returned the ball before it hit the ground.

Atobe smashed the ball and preformed the first part of his hametsu no rondo**. **

Echizen felt the racquet being knocked out of his hand and when Atobe smashed the ball again he couldn't do anything to prevent him from scoring the point.

"30-love Atobe."

Atobe smirked cocky. "If you give up now you might save yourself from an awful humiliation."

Yukimura laughed. In his eyes Atobe was being an idiot you should never let someone stop when you wanted to humiliate them. If you could humiliate them show no mercy.

Echizen smirked. "Who said I was going to give up saru no taishou?"

Atobe twitched but he didn't doubt one second that he was going to win.

Echizen smirked. "You're going to serve or what?"

Atobe twitched once again but served nonetheless.

Echizen returned his tannhauser serve deflected his hametsu no rondo and scored the point with a not bouncing drive volley.

Yukimura opened his eyes in shock. Wow this kid was good.

"What was that?"

He heard people whisper. It had become quite the spectacle Yukimura noted. but eh ahdn't expected anything elseafterall Atobe was being beat and hard.

"Drive c." Echizen said with a smirk.

After that no matter what Atobe tried Echizen just kicked his ass.

Echizen returned every ball just a little bit too fast for Atobe, just a little out of his reach. Not much but still a little.

Yukimura could beat Echizen if he played like this but Yukimura could also see Echizen didn't play 100% serious.

"6-1 For Echizen."

Echizen smirked. "Mada mada dane, saru no taishou."

* * *

People were looking at Echizen amazed. They all had something close to _'wtf that freshman just beat Atobe.' _"Atobe is Kushijashi."

Yukimura chuckled and decided to safe Echizen before people would bother him. That and He wanted to talk to the boy.

Echizen felt someone pull at his wrist and lead him away from the chaos that was coming. Echizen grateful that someone rescued him turned his head to see his 'hero'.

The person had blue hair, blue eyes, a gentle smile, feminine looks, slender body and a firm grip on Echizens wrist. The person was like Fuji. The person looked more like a girl than a boy but wore the boys uniform. Other than that the person had something different that was somewhat familiar.

"Ano, who are you?"

"Ah. I'm Yukimura of the Rikkaidai tennis club."

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." Echizen wanted to twitch but didn't. He thought the person sounded like a girl as well. (He's voiced by a girl can't help it)

Yukimura chuckled. "I never expected you to beat Atobe."

Echizen just shrugged.

"Are you in the tennis club?"

"îe."

"You shouldn't let talent like yours go to waste." Yukimura said clearly dissapointed that Echizen wasn't in the tennis club.

Again Echizen just shrugged.

"Did you play tennis before?"

"Mada mada dane sempai." Echizen said before turning and walking away leaving yukimura confused and amused behind.

* * *

Tezuka looked at the chaos created by Atobe. YES ATOBE! Not Echizen he had nothing to do with this it's all Atobe's fault.

"Ne Tezuka, Don't you think he should play in the ranking tournament? I wonder how far he would get." Fuji said to Tezuka as soon as he noticed he had been watching.

"Echizen isn't in the tennis club I can't make him participate in the ranking tournament."

"I'm sure I could persuade him." Fuji said with an evil glint in his now opened eyes.

Tezuka shivered. Not on the outside of course this is Tezuka we're talking about. Just on the inside. "I won't stop you from trying." Tezuka said. But somewhere deep down inside Tezuka felt guilty towards Echizen. Because he had given Fuji permission to blackmail him into the tennis team. But the team was short on good players since Kawamura left. That and talent like Echizens shouldn't be wasted.

* * *

"Ne Seiichi wouldn't you like to have Echizen play in the ranking tournaments?"

"It would be a waste to let someone like him not play in the ranking tournament."

"He isn't part of the tennis club."

"So I heard."

Shuusuke opened his eyes when he heard this. He wodnered how Yukimura knew. but he pushed it aside because itw as Yukimura and he had minions like Yanagi Renji.

"Shuusuke you know our pact?"

"The one to use our 'sadistic' tendencies as other people call it on everyone but the people we put on our list and that when someone even if it's one of us bothers the person on the list we're allowed to make that person's life miserable?" Fuji asked with a bright smile almost hoping Yukimura broke the pact.

"Yes that one." Yukimura said smiling.

"What about it?" Fuji said with an equel bright smile.

"I would like to add Echizen to the list."

"Saa, I can't agree with that." Fuji said not one second caring that yukimura might get mad and that if the two of them got mad at eachother this could ruin the entire school. Even worse it would all be Echizens fault and he couldn't do anything about it.

Yukimura felt slight anger boiling in his veins but he kept smiling gentle nonetheless. "Why not?" Yukimura did know that if he and Fuji got in a fight that would mean the end of the school like they knew it.

"Because I want him to join the ranking tournament and I might have to blackmail him for that." Fuji said in a matter of fact voice.

Yukimura only raised an eyebrow.

"For the greater good?" Fuji tried hoping he could win Yukimura over.

Yukimura smiled he seemed to agree with that.

"I need your help though." Fuji said smiling brightly.

* * *

Echizen slowly got used to people who weren't supposed to be here popping up out of nowhere just to talk to him.

First of all some guy named Yanagi who together with Inui tried to gather information on him for what he didn't know but they just did it.

Second some guy named Mukahi or something like that who just wanted to see the person who offended and beat his buchou.

Echizen learned later that Mukahi was one of the monkey minions.

Then there was Yukimura. Yukimura had the weird tendency to follow Echizen and try to get him to join the tennis team.

Echizen thought Yukimura would be a good substitude for Fuji if Fuji was too busy to fullfill the role of devil. Echizen also came to the conclusion that Yukimura and Fuji had the same level of stubbornness. In Echizens eyes this was a bad thing because he hadn't figured out the limit of Fuji's stubbornness yet.

Yukimura also switched with Fuji sometimes to pick Echizen up in the morning.

Echizen wasn't sure if Fuji was in on this but he didn't really care he hated them both. The only difference for him was which team he had to watch. And how rude his awakening was.

Inui who had noticed Echizen watched Rikkaidai had tried to hear him out about new techniques etc etc.

Echizen had fallen asleep while watching them practice so he had no clue what techniques they used.

The last person who wasn't supposed to be there but just always was was Fuji. I don't have to describe this in further details right you all know why Fuji's stalking Echizen.

* * *

That was it for this chapter^^

and the dictonary it's actually longer than teh last one^^

tannhauser serve: Atobe's not bouncing serve

hametsu no rondo: Atobe's two parted smash. Where he first slams the racquet from the opponent hand and scores the point when his opponent has no racquet.

Drive c: Ryoma's none bouncing technique. A easier to return version of the cool drive.

Mada mada dane: You still got a long way to go/ you still got lots more to work on. ( I didn't have to translate this one right?)

Kushijashi: If you lose 6-1

Ano: Just something to attract attention has no special meaning

Îe: no

Saa: Fuji's nothing saying something.

As usual reviews are loved^^ Next chapter Eiji is worried about Fuji, Fuji collects blackmail material, and Echizen has problems in the photography club^^ And next chapter I have a pairing^^


	5. Chapter 5

hi hi minna-san. I'm terribly sorry about last chapter I actually planned to react to a few reviews but me as the stupid person I am forgot. (I was in a hurry i had to cook dinner) So I'll do it now.

PheonixShadow: I'm really sorry about my mistakes with punctuation. I know it's a bit of a stupid excuse but I don't have a beta and I'm dyslexic. I'll try to make as little mistakes as possible but I can't promise anything.

ghostchild: why ryoma quite tennis is going to be a secret for a little longer: And why Kawamura doesn't play tennis is because he would start helping his father in teh sushi store when he entered highschool. He is still friends with the regulars and he watches their matches.

yaoilover: I have decided on the pairing.... actually you guys have but it's the thought that counts:P

On to the next thing..... the pairing^^

FujixRyoma.... I think if you counted all the other votes for a ryoma pairing together the FujixRyoma pairing would still win:P (28 of the 44 votes for a ryoma poairing:P)

the other pairings will be EijixOoishi, TezukaxAtobe, SanadaxYukimura, KaidohxInui, ChoutarouxShishido, and MomoxAnn

And the school name will be Nashiki^^ thank you very very very much Fuji2.0 for thinking of the name. *bows head to show respect to the awsome person who came up with the school name.*

Thank youe veryone for reviewing and adding my story to your favorite list. I love you all^^

Disclaimer: Me still owns nothing... *sigh*

* * *

Softly Echizen was poking his pen on the piece of paper in front of him. He was supposed to write a letter home for English. He sighed.

Most people found this rather easy they wrote home every few days and otherwise they called they knew what to say in such a situation. All they had to do was switch from Japanese to English if this was the case for Echizen he would've finished a long time ago.

Echizen never wrote letters and he avoided phone calls. He hadn't called his parents since he was 5 or something. He had written his parents since he was 7 and he wasn't planning on changing it. This all resulted in him not knowing what to write.

So far his letter consisted of the following sentence. _'Dear Mother and Father.'_

He could ask some of his classmates what they were writing but that meant socializing and admitting he needed help two things Echizen would never do. He needed food to think clear so he went downstairs to get some.

* * *

Eiji had laid his head on Ooishi's shoulder.

Ooishi was happy his friend had finally calmed down.

"Ne Ooishi." Eiji said unusually serious.

Ooishi gasped slightly. Eiji was being serious? This would mean there's something wrong! But what was wrong? Maybe something happened at home. Maybe Eiji had trouble with one of the teammates. Maybe the teammate he had trouble with was Ooishi.

Eiji looked at Ooishi and saw him come to that conclusion.

Ooishi paled visibly. Ooishi stared in front of him and missed every facial expression on Eiji's face.

"Ooishi, why do you always worry so much?"

Maybe this was what Eiji thought was so annoying bout him maybe this bothered him. Ooishi was slowly getting a panic attack.

* * *

Fuji looked around in the room. Ryoma wasn't here but that was part of the plan. He walked around and ignored the heaps of clothes on the floor.

The first thing that caught Fuji's eye was the unfinished English assignment. Fuji chuckled at the idea of Ryoma having trouble with his best subject. But he came to the conclusion that Ryoma probably foun dit boring and abandoned it.

He opened a drawer and found Ryoma's camera. He switched it on and saw some pictures of the school, some of landscapes, people, animals, one Himalayan cat that appeared in many pictures, pictures from different countries, museums and a few other things.

Ryoma must've traveled a lot or at least his camera had traveled a fair distance.

He saw some old memory cards for the camera he decided he would take a look at those later but first his eyes fell on a sketchbook. He opened it and saw sketches from Seiichi, Sanada, Renji, Marui, Jackel, Kirihara, Niou and Yagyuu. Mostly Seiichi though.

The sketches seemed vaguely familiar other than that he knew these people but because he couldn't place it Fuji pushed it aside.

Fuji's eyes fell on a collection of cassettes and minidiscs. He pulled one of the minidiscs from the precious collection _'07-07-2001. London. Violin.'_ Fuji raised his eyebrow not having a clue what it meant but he didn't really care he pulled out another minidisc. _´09-05-2003. Washington. Flute.'_ _'08-04-2004. München. Violin.' '12-10-2004. Hamburg. Cello.' '12-03-2005. Paris. Piano.'_ Many nothing saying titles. Fuji sighed and shifted his attention once again. Well useless when it came to blackmail material anyway. I mean you can't blackmail someone with what kind of music he listens to now can you?

There stood a painting in the far left of the room. The painting was painted with mostly whites and blues. It seemed like a sky or a sea maybe. It was an abstract painting you could see nothing in it. It was all up to what you felt and what you thought it was.

Fuji felt hope, desire, and longing but at the same time he felt sadness, pain and lost.

The paint wasn't completely dry yet. Ryoma was still working on this.

Fuji couldn't help but wonder what Ryoma felt as he painted this. Fuji wanted to know if Ryoma had felt the way he felt as he looked at this painting.

A soft knock on the door indicated that Ryoma was coming and Fuji had to go.

Fuji decided at that moment he needed to come back here and find out what all this was and of course find his precious blackmail material the sketchbook was a good start but he needed more.

* * *

Ooishi looked at Eiji amazed. Sure Eiji being serious was weird but what came after this was even weirder. Ooishi took a deep breath to see if he had heard everything right. "So you were worried about Fuji and Fuji asked if you had ever been in love."

Eiji nodded.

"And you want to know what it's like to be in love?"

Eiji nodded again. "Demo ne. You can tell me right?"

Ooishi thought this over. "Well I guess you think a lot about that person and whenever you see her you just feel very happy."

"Her?" Eiji asked.

Ooishi just realized he had completely ignored the fact that Eiji might like a boy. "Uh no it can be him as well I just had to pick one."

Eiji smiled and bought it. "So if I think a lot about a person and feel happy when I see him or her I'm in love?"

Ooishi thought this over it didn't sound right.

"But that would mean I'm in love with you and with Tezuka-buchou and with Fujiko and with Shatei-kun and with Taka-san."

Ooishi realized Eiji felt that way for his friends as well.

"Am I in love with all those people?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Yes but I think that's more friend like." Ooishi said. But also Ooshi was worried about a certain tensai.

* * *

"Echizen come on you're in the photography club you can't not be in the yearbook. We need to have at least one picture of you!"

Echizen released a sigh why were people whining about that. He didn't like having his picture taken. He took a deep breath. "Yadda!"

"Fuji-san, please say something!" The club president whined.

Fuji chuckled and bowed down till he was so near Echizen that only he could hear him. "You could let them take that picture or you could deny and I'll tell Seiichi that you only want him to have a picture of you."

Echizen raised an eyebrow. Seichii? The name sounded somewhat familiar.

Fuji saw Echizens confusion. "I saw you had a pretty drawing of him in your room."

Echizen gulped. He should've thrown away those drawings the moment he had finished making them. He should've thrown away those drawings when he figured out who those people were but no he forgot it and didn't care they wouldn't figure it out he thought. This was the price he paid for his carelessness.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm sure he would love to go out with you." Fuji only said this because he knew this would convince Echizen to do whatever he wanted. Fuji would never tell Yukimura because there was a chance Yukimura would win over Echizen if he did tell. That couldn't happen now could it?

"Thank you Fuji-san this is the best picture I have ever taken!"

Fuji turned to her.

"It's almost like the two of you are kissing!" this statement got accompanied by the squeals of many girls, a fuming Echizen and a smiling Fuji.

Fuji would love the picture for in a future relationship and he didn't mind having an open relationship with Echizen but right now that relationship was nonexistent. Fuji reasoned that if that picture got published Echizen would never forgive him and that future relationship would forever just be a dream. So you see it was in his best interest to have that picture.

Echizen saw this as a disaster and nothing less. With this picture Fuji could say the two of them had a relationship which they hadn't…. nothing other than classmates (yet). With this picture people would think he was gay which he wasn't…. at least he thought he wasn't. But if people thought he was gay he would be stalked by boys and girls! (He already is stalked by boys and girls but our darling Echizen is too dense to notice^^). But most important his parents would get this yearbook. So you see it was in his best interest to have that picture… burned!

"Haruka-chan, can you give me that camera." Fuji said with his best sadistic smile.

Haruka of course caring for her life gave Fuji the camera. "Fuji-san, but we do need a picture of Echizen."

"Saa. That's true." Fuji said while tapping his index finger on his lip.

Echizen looked annoyed.

"I'll take a new picture then." Fuji said smiling.

Haruka seemed happy with this Fuji was for as far as she knew the best photographer in the school.

* * *

"Sanada, could you please go to Tezuka and ask him if he already finished the schedule for the ranking matches from Seigaku." Yukimura asked.

"Hai."

"Oh and can you ask him if the ranking matches between the regulars can be in three weeks?"

"Hai."

"Please also go to Atobe."

Sanada felt like twitching but because he didn't show emotions he couldn't twitch.

Yukimura smiled. "Ah and can you give this to Shuusuke?"

Sanada nodded while accepting the letter in his Buchou's extended hand. Sanada shivered inwardly if Yukimura send a letter to Fuji it meant they were up to no good. Sanada however brought the letter because he knew they would figure it out if he didn't and he didn't want to have their wrath directed at him.

* * *

Three days after the first time Fuji blackmailed Echizen.

Echizen stared at the president of the photography club. "Nani?" He asked.

"Well I never saw you take any pictures and I was wondering I you actually could take pictures."

Echizen blinked a few times at this rather stupid comment. Why would he join the photography club if he couldn't take pictures? Was it actually a requirement that he could take pictures? He saw tons of people while watching tennis practice that couldn't tennis at all.

"It is just that we wanted to have pictures from the tennis matches tomorrow and since Fuji is playing and you have to watch probably I wanted you to take the pictures. The others can't come. I just needed to know if you were any good in photography."

"But Echizen is playing as well." Fuji said.

"NANI?!?!!" Echizen said surprised. He wasn't playing he wasn't even in the tennis club.

"You're playing in tomorrow's ranking tournament." Fuji said making it clear for Echizen what he had meant even though he knew Echizen had understood.

"I'm not in the tennis team." Echizen said.

"You are." Fuji said.

"Am not."

"Are so." Fuji enjoyed this childish behavior of Echizen and had decided to join in.

"How can I be in the tennis team when I never signed up for it?" Echizen asked trying to beat Fuji with logic. He already knew though that Fuji wasn't someone you could beat with logic. He knew you couldn't beat Fuji in this sort of things no matter what you tried.

"Because I signed you up."

Echizen had seen this coming. "But I'm not playing in the ranking match."

Fuji pulled a piece of paper from his bag. "You are, see." He said pointing at Echizens name.

"I'm not going to play."

"Saa." Fuji said with a smile and his eyes opened.

The people in the photography club shivered.

Ryoma glared at Fuji. "Get me from that list."

Fuji's smile turned a bit larger as he imitated Echizens voice. "Yadda."

"I'm not going to play."

"Then you'll have to forfeit all matches."

Echizen didn't like forfeiting it looked like running away and running away was something Echizen didn't like doing.

Fuji who saw that he had hit a nerve decided to work from this point and make Echizen participate in the ranking matches. "Wow that would be humiliating running away because you're afraid to play."

"I'm not afraid." Echizen said angry.

"But you are running away."

"Am not."

"So you're participating in the ranking tournament?"

"Yadda."

Fuji blinked his eyes a few times before closing them again. This was harder than he had thought.

"Fuji-san we do need someone to take pictures so maybe it's better if Echizen doesn't play." Minami Risa said doubtful.

Fuji glared at her causing her to shiver. He had to 'talk' to her later. Fuji did think her argument made sense though. "When Echizen plays I'll take pictures and when I play Echizen takes pictures."

"What if you play at the same moment?" Kaida Narumi said.

"Then you don't have pictures from that short moment but Echizen and I will finish our matches soon." Fuji said.

Echizen however thought it was good base for a solid argumentation so he didn't have to play. "But I'm sure Mwangi-sempai wants pictures of your matches." Echizen tried.

"You'll make those when you aren't playing."

"But what if we play at the same time all the time?"

"I already checked the schedule we don't."

Echizen wasn't happy. He didn't want to play tennis he didn't want to watch tennis he wanted to play his flute in his room when nobody was in the dorm.

"So it's settled then you'll play."

"Yadda."

"Oh but you don't have a choice."

Echizen didn't want to know why he didn't have a choice.

"Otherwise I could tell Yukimura about what I found in your room."

"I already threw that away you have absolutely no blackmail material anymore. I'm not playing."

Fuji was slightly taken aback. He thought a moment and his smile grew again. "Saa. Then I'll have to find something else." Fuji turned and walked out of the club room.

Echizen didn't like this he didn't like this at all.

* * *

Today's dictonary consists of two words^^

Demo ne: Demo means but and ne is just something you add to ask for confirmation.

Nani: What

and once again reviews are loved and people who review are loved^^


	6. Chapter 6

hi hi minna-san^^

Okay first things first'I apologize for not updating a few days back.. I was in a bad mood and if I am I tend to curse a lot:P (or at leats that's what my friend told me)

Next point on the agenda is actually far more important than my stupid apology. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY^^ I never thought I would reach 100 reviews when I saw it my eyes almost popped out my head. Lucky for me I could prevent this because it would've been difficult to write without eyes:P

last but not least I'm braindead sorry if this chapter sucks.....

disclaimer: It doesn't change I still own nothing, niets, nada, niente, nichts, rien, nanimo, ingenting.

hope you like the chapter^^

* * *

Echizen looked at his room. He blinked and looked again. He blinked again. He turned around and closed the door. Now he was standing outside his room. He decided he must've opened the wrong door.

The door of the room opened and some hand came out of it pulling Echizen inside.

"Let me go!" Echizen yelled. "Why won't you leave me alone!?"

"Nya, you're being mean, Ochibi-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Echizen asked twitching.

"We heard from Fuji you didn't want to join the ranking tournament." Inui said. "We just wanted some details as to why not and when you learned to play, who taught you how to play, why you quit etcetera."

Echizen twitched.

"Why won't you join the ranking tournament you have talent." Ooishi asked.

"You should play, you really should." Momoshiro tried.

"Yadda."Echizen turned to Tezuka in the hope he would help him.

Tezuka didn't show he noticed Echizens eyes on him.

"Ne Ryoma we just wanted you to join the ranking tournament."

Echizen twitched as Fuji called him by his given name.

Tezuka stood up. "We expect you tomorrow at the courts at seven don't be late."

Echizen just stared at him wide eyed.

Everyone (except for Echizen) had a huge grin on their face now their buchou had said it Echizen couldn't get away with not coming.

"Well then I'll pick you up tomorrow morning try to be awake." Fuji said smiling.

"You must win and make it to the regulars, you must." Momoshiro said before walking out the room.

"î data." Inui said before walking out the room.

Kiadoh just followed him.

"Yatta, Ochibi's going to play." Eiji said jumping through the room until Ooishi pulled him out the room. (Eiji was still jumping only outside the room.)

"It's nice you will play tomorrow. Seigaku was losing in tennis but now you're here and will be a regular we might win this year."

"I'm not playing."

"Oh yes you are. I might be good at blackmailing people but Tezuka has connections and he can ruin your reputation in no time. You wouldn't want to be kicked from school now do you?" not entirely true but not entirely false either and it might just be enough to push Echizen over the border. He of course didn't say Tezuka would never do something like that.

Echizen sighed.

"I'm glad we agree." Fuji said before also leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tezuka was tapping his feet on the ground he was wondering why he did what he did. It wasn't like him at all to force people in to doing things. He just really wanted to let Echizen play in the ranking matches he played good and Tezuka wanted to win. Tezuka had been three years in this school and he wanted to win with seigaku.

Last year Rikkaidai won and the school competition and the tennis competition.

The year before last year Hyoutei won the school competition and Rikkaidai the tennis competition.

This year Rikkaidai had an advantage in the school competition and in the tennis competition. But Tezuka would make Seigaku win even if it would kill him. (and Echizen.)

Echizen was pissed to say the least he didn't want to play tennis he had stopped playing tennis a long time ago it was pointless and stupid. But somewhere deep inside he had always liked tennis more than any of the other hobbies he had. He would never admit this but he knew he felt it. He knew he liked tennis more than he had ever liked anything. He of course loved painting, photography and music but he liked tennis better. Must be the genes right? He knew he shouldn't waste his time with tennis he had to focus on school and tennis brought unnecessary distraction. Yet his fingers itched to hold a racquet. Wait a racquet he didn't have one. He released a deep sigh. Great, just great.

* * *

Fuji smiled. Heck he always smiled but he was feeling an emotion that would even make other people smile… it is called happiness.

"Hi Shuusuke."

"Ah Seiichi."

"So is he going to participate?"

"Saa."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much. I made all the regulars come to his room and try to convince him."

"That worked?"

"Tezuka ordered him to come."

Seiichi felt a sting of jealousy. "He listens to Tezuka?" He didn't ask why Tezuka said that and that it was very unlike Tezuka but he asked if Ryoma listened.

"Saa." Fuji who had realized this as well wasn't happy either. His possessiveness couldn't handle it that Ryoma listened to Tezuka but not to him.

* * *

Fuji was bothering his roommate about random things when a soft knock on the door disturbed him.

Fuji's roommate, Hizumi Hikaru looked relieved that someone stopped this torture and opened the door to find a boy unfamiliar to him. "konnichiwa, nanaki osagashi dess ka?"

"Is Fuji-sempai there?" Ryoma asked looking at the ground

"Konnichiwa Ryoma-kun. Daijoubu?" Fuji asked clearly surprised to see his kouhai here.

"About tomorrows ranking matches."

Fuji's eyes shot open. If Echizen was going to tell him he wasn't playing he would be angry. Very angry.

Hizumi saw a storm coming and decided to run. "I just realized I still had something to do in the library I need to go." He said fleeing from the room.

Fuji didn't mind him leaving fewer witnesses for what he was going to do to Ryoma when he wouldn't participate. "Yes?" Fuji asked Ryoma venom dripping of his voice.

Ryoma being Ryoma didn't notice this and continued undisturbed. "I don't have a racquet."

Fuji felt himself calm down. This was something he could deal with.

"Can I borrow one tomorrow?" Ryoma asked barely audible. He didn't like asking people things/favours. To be more specific he didn't like Fuji favours.

Fuji's smile lost all anger hidden in it and turned happy. He was happy. He was asked a favour... By Ryoma. "Saa."

Ryoma didn't like this one bit.

"Please come in." Fuji said turning to his closet where he had all his racquets.

"Ojamashimasu." Ryoma said while stepping in the room.

Fuji chuckled. He found Ryoma being cute. "You can borrow this one." Fuji said holding out one of his many racquets.

"Arigatou, sempai."

"Dou itashimashite." Fuji said happy.

Ryoma sighed relieved. "I'll be leaving then."

"Chotto." Fuji said.

Ryoma froze like a deer in the headlights of a car. Ryoma carefully faced Fuji.

Fuji chuckled once again. "Ganbatte ne."

Ryoma relaxed again. "Domo." He said while really leaving now.

* * *

Atobe was unhappy yet at the same time he was happy and he didn't understand and that enlarged the unhappiness. He got beaten and all he wanted to do was play the boy again not to humiliate him or to have revenge but because he had liked playing against the boy. Yes of course he wanted revenge and he was unhappy because he lost. But he was happy because it was the best match he had in a while. Atobe was looking at the schedules for the ranking matches of rikkaidai and Seigaku. Seems like the Seigaku regulars have convinced Echizen to join in the ranking matches.

Atobe shivered. He seriously didn't want to know how they did it. He wasn't afraid he just thought it was a waste of time to listen to how they did it. (right...)

* * *

Ryoma had inserted an old memory card in his camera. He looked through the pictures from when he was 10. (He's now 15) He held a trophy in one hand and a racquet in the other.

The next was during the match in the final of one of the tournaments he took part in. He just grinned he had hardly broke a sweat while his opponent was panting and tried to keep himself standing.

The next was one he had taken himself. It was picture of his opponent the match before the finals.

Ryoma had a habit of taking pictures of his opponent before the actual match. He watched the matches to see if his next opponent would be any good and because he liked watching tennis matches and the taking the pictures part was because photography was his hobby.

The next picture was of the courts when they were still empty.

Then there came a picture from the audience.

Ryoma stared at picture and felt slight anger and disappointment come over him. He skipped to the next picture.

The beginning of the finals was pictured on that photo. He shook his opponent's hand.

Then there came a few pictures from the opening of the tournament. These pictures he had taken himself as well

Some pictures of different matches, different tournaments, different courts, and different opponents.

Ryoma looked at one of the other memory cards he twirled it between his fingers and threw it back in the drawer. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

Inui was looking through his data. He would have to play Echizen tomorrow. He had only his match with Atobe to analyze now but he could watch 2 of Echizens matches before their match was.

He looked through the data of other players.

Arai Masashi. A reasonable player a good backhand and a good serve. He was one of the regulars but his level was far below the others.

Nakahama Yuuya. Not a regular but with a fearful stamina. Not half a good as Kaidohs but nonetheless a good stamina.

Kuwahara Naoya. A good player but nothing special much.

Ikeda Masaya. A great forehand but nothing special much other than that.

Hayashi Daisuke. A reasonable player with a bad attitude.

Ninose Manabu. He was Echizens first opponent and probably the weakest in the block.

Inui was curious when he had noticed Echizen played tennis and thought he had to find out where he played when he played and why he stopped. Hopefully tomorrow was going to help.

* * *

Atobe came to a conclusion. He had to watch the brat's matches. He looked at his schedule. Yes it looked like he had time to watch at least three of his matches.

That boy was Tezuka's level. No maybe even a higher level for Tezuka and Atobe were almost at the same level and that boy just beat Atobe 6-1.

There was one more thing slightly bothering Atobe. That boy didn't seem to be serious.

* * *

Sanada wasn't happy he wasn't happy at all. He of course knew better than to show this. He practiced kendo right now.

If someone was stalking him and watched his every kendo practice the might note that Sanada's strokes where far more aggressive than normal. A small difference if you hadn't watched closely for months you wouldn't have noticed.

Now you might wonder why Sanada was angry. Or you might wonder if you could actually noticed mood swings in the stoic fuku-buchou. Or you might wonder what had become the object of his aggression. Or if people suffered from terrible wounds after Sanada's anger fit.

Well most of the answers I can't give you but some I can.

Why Sanada was angry. His long time crush had interest in someone other than him.

Sanada wasn't someone to be bothered because his crush didn't show any interest in him because his crush showed interest in nothing but tennis and torturing people.

His crush however was now interested in someone from another part of the school. His crush wanted that boy to join the ranking tournament even though that boy could probably defeat most of the Rikkaidai members.

The boy could easily defeat Atobe. At least that was the rumour that was spread across the school.

Sanada hadn't seen this match but if it was enough to make Yukimura interested in that boy it must have been pretty interesting.

* * *

Yukimura was in a state completely opposite to Sanada's. Yukimura had studied the schedules and felt happy. He could watch at least four matches from the fifteen year old third year. He would see if he had finally found a good opponent.

Ever since Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi had entered high school there were only three people who could put up a reasonable fight against Sanada.

Those three were Tezuka, Fuji and Atobe. And those three weren't at Yukimura's level yet.

Yukimura liked the idea of a new challenge. He also like the idea of a new model he usually used Fuji as model for his paintings like Fuji used Yukimura as model for his pictures. He just recently got the advise to switch models every once in a while. So he was searching for a new model now.

* * *

That was the chapter.... i'm not really happy how it turned out. Anywas review tell me what you think and i'll try to finish the next chapter in two days again^^

Next important issue the dictonary....

Î data= good date inui's fave quote^^

Yatta= yeah

Konnichiwa= good afternoon, hello

nanaki osagashi dess ka?= Can I help you?

Daijoubu=are you okay?

Kouhai= underclassman

Ojamashimasu =I'm sorry for intruding. Usually used when you enter someone else's house but I decided Ryoma also uses it when he enters someone else's room :P

Arigatou=thank you.

dou itashimashite= you're welcome

chotto= Short for chotto motte kudasai it means something like wait a sec.

Ganbatte ne= Do your best.

Domo= thank you.

anyways next chapter has the ranking tournament.^^ Please review people who review are loved^^


	7. Chapter 7

hoi hoi minna-san^^

Yeah another chapter^^ Thank you everyone for reviewing putting my story on your alertlist and favoriting it^^ I love you all^^

disclaimer: You thought I suddenly owned everything? If you did you were wrong:P

* * *

Ryoma looked at the people warming up on the courts.

People were talking, looking at him, pointing at him.

Ryoma sighed. He was in the third year if he had been in the tennis club he could've participated in the ranking tournament anyway. He walked to the board that had the order posted on it.

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma twirled around to look in the eyes of a certain tensai. "Fuji-sempai." He said acknowledging Fuji's existence.

Fuji chuckled. "Don't lose okay it would be fun seeing you practicing here with the regulars every morning." He could just see the grumpy, sleepy, cute, drowsy, moody Ryoma do stretches with a hyper Kikumaru jumping around him, a worried Ooishi asking if he's fine, and a happy Inui scribbling in his notebook mumbling î data. Yes Fuji hoped he would win.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru jelled as he glomped Echizen.

"Sempai let me go!" Echizen said annoyed as he tried to detach Kikumaru from his neck.

"Ganbatte!" Kikumaru said.

"Eiji you should let Echizen go I think he doesn't get enough air." Ooishi said worried.

Kikumaru let go of Ryoma. "Gomen Ochibi."

Echizen just put his cap good and decided to ignore his sempai.

"Echizen your match is about to begin you should go to court D." Inui said.

Echizen nodded. "Domo, sempai."

"Nandemonai." Inui replied scribbling in his notebook.

* * *

Echizen shook the hand of his opponent, they decided who would serve and Echizen went to the baseline ready to return the serve.

Ninose (Echizen's opponent.) bounced the ball twice before serving.

Echizen easily returned the serve and scored a point.

"15-0 Echizen."

Another serve easily returned by Echizen. Echizen didn't even play half as serious as he did against Atobe.

It didn't even take Echizen 15 minutes to completely crush his sempai.

Atobe snickered. Atobe would get his rematch if Echizen kept playing like this.

Yukimura looked disappointed however. He could see Echizen was just toying with his opponent completely crushing it. He could see that Echizen didn't take this serious he wanted a match that would make Echizen play serious.

Fuji had quite a few pictures. Of course some of the pictures he would give to the photography club and the others were for his personal collection.

* * *

Fuji's first match was against another regular.

"I will win today, I will." Momo said.

Fuji chuckled. Fuji usually didn't mind losing but today Echizen was taking pictures and he had to show Echizen there actually were people in this club he couldn't beat that easily.

Echizen sighed and took pictures of Fuji and Momo in the beginning of the match before moving on to another court to take pictures there.

Fuji of course noticed this and wasn't happy.

Echizen walked around taking pictures of random matches. His eyes fell on the match between Tezuka and Ooishi. He had finally found something worth taking pictures of. In his eyes Tezuka was an amazing player. Echizen didn't notice he was only watching their match while he was supposed to be taking pictures of all matches.

"Tezuka is a great player isn't he?"

Echizen could have jumped a few meters in that sky from sheer shock but he just yelped.

Fuji chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

"Betsuni."

Fuji chuckled again. "Weren't you supposed to take pictures?"

"Your match ended now right? You can do it."

Fuji was amused very amused. "Let's take pictures together." He said while pulling Echizen away from Tezuka's match.

* * *

Echizens match with Arai started. Echizen could serve and he was bouncing the ball on the ground.

Serve, mark "15-0 Echizen."

Serve, return, return, return, mark. "30-0 Echizen."

Serve, return, return, return, mark. "40-0 Echizen. Game point. "

Serve, mark. "Game Echizen."

"Sugoi sugiru." Momo said. "He just won a game without Arai scoring point."

"Yes but it's now Arai's service game this game will be a bit harder on Echizen." Inui said while observing his to be opponent. He knew that if Echizen won this match he would almost certainly become a regular and his match against Echizen and Arai became very important.

"Echizen returned Arai's bullet serve!" Someone jelled disturbing Inui's thinking.

"Osoroshi." Momo said staring at Echizen.

Fuji just came walking in on this scene and chuckled. Most of these people hadn't seen Echizens match with Atobe so they didn't know what to expect. He took a picture of the startled public and one of a grinning Echizen.

"Mada mada dane sempai."

Fuji chuckled.

Arai was rolled up and tossed aside in the entire match he couldn't even get one ball past Echizen.

Atobe looked at the boy that was sure to be a regular. He flipped his hair back and started his walk to the Hyoutei courts.

* * *

The Rikkaidai ranking tournaments were.... fun?

Akaya was annoyed that someone younger than him would probably become a regular. Akaya was a devil when he was annoyed. He slaughtered his teammates. He had broken three bones of his

opponent bruised his al over and gave him more cuts than you got when you held a grumpy Kurapin.

Sanada humiliated all of his opponents by defeating them 6-0 (he hadn't had his match with Yukimura yet.)

Yukimura finished his matches as quick as possible just to watch the matches of a certain Echizen Ryoma.

Yanagi finished his matches quick without trying to gather more data.

The Rikkaidai's not regulars and the regulars who hadn't heard of Echizen didn't know what had gotten in to the four top players from Rikkaidai.

The people who knew forfeited their matches when they had to play against one of them.

* * *

The matches on the Hyoutei courts didn't have much weirdness to them.

True Atobe had the strange need for more attention today. (Many fans were happy with this.)

Oshitari had been mocking Atobe since the start of the ranking tournament only to get crushed by Atobe in a match outside the ranking tournament.

Kabaji might have gotten a headache from Atobe's whining. (Talking about Echizen.)

Gakuto was pissed because Oshitari gave Atobe more attention than him which wasn't fair. He and Oshitari were supposed to be a couple so Gakuto spend his time whining to Hiyoshi who just wanted to run away.

Shishido and Oothori lived in their own world where no such thing as Atobe existed.

The day had ended rather uneventfully. Tomorrow would be the second and last day of the ranking tournament.

* * *

Ryoma was tightening his shoelaces when Inui walked on the court.

"Were you waiting?"

"Betsuni."

"Well let's start then. Rough or smooth?" Inui noticed Ryoma said smooth 70% of the time and rough 30%

"Smooth."

Inui spun the racquet and it was smooth.

Ryoma smirked and served a normal serve.

Inui returned it. It was as if he already knew where Ryoma was going to hit it.

Ryoma returned it again a little sharper this time.

Inui already was in position when the ball flew towards him.

Ryoma was slightly surprised when he noticed Inui was this good he had underestimated Inui big time. He returned the ball again he was slightly surprised when again Inui was in position. He tried a lob.

Inui didn't even have to go to the baseline to return the ball.

The rally took a few minutes with Ryoma eventually scoring the point.

Ryoma wasn't happy.

Inui wasn't an exceptionally skilful player, nor was he extremely fast or strong he only had a good serve and a favourable height. The most annoying thing about him however was that he seemed to know where Ryoma's shots would land.

Ryoma eyed his sempai warily. Ryoma dug through his mind trying to remember things about this sempai.

He made weird juices. He was dating some second year from the tennis club (this was according to Fuji, Ryoma never noticed anything.). He gathered data on his teammates and opponents.

Ryoma almost gasped. He realized this was how his sempai knew where the ball was going to land. Ryoma smirked lucky for him he had played serious against nobody so far so all he needed to do was throw in a few tricks and completely destroy the data of this freak.

Inui noticed the smirk on Ryoma's face and wondered what he was up to.

Ryoma bounced the ball a few times on the ground threw it up and jumped in the air hitting the ball.

Inui blinked not that you could see it behind the glasses but he did.

Ryoma smirked. He would end this fast the game was already boring him. He wanted to play against the boy he saw yesterday.

Inui knew where the ball would land he just couldn't keep up with it. He lost the first game without scoring a point but with successfully annoying Ryoma. It was Inui's turn to serve. Inui served with his famed waterfall.

Ryoma looked at the ball. He had to admit that was fast. But he smirked realizing he could probably return it before the end of the game.

Inui served again.

Ryoma got used to the speed of the ball.

Inui served again.

Ryoma dashed and returned the ball to a surprised Inui.

"30-15."

Inui couldn't believe this. He had calculated Ryoma's speed and was sure that the boy could never keep up with his waterfall.

Ryoma smirked again. "Mada mada dane, sempai."

Inui was surprised he had just found the first person who could return his serve, î data.

Ryoma thought he had found a good opponent at first but too bad for him he hadn't. When Ryoma played just a tiny bit more serious Inui was already outmatched.

Inui was struggling to return at least a few of the balls Ryoma hit at him. But he pretty much failed.

"Game Echizen 2-0 change court."

Ryoma smirked. He bounced the ball a few times jumped up and served the ball.

Inui barely managed to dodge it.

"15-0."

Ryoma served again.

"30-0"

The game ended with only service aces.

"Twist serve?" Someone in the audience asked a little too loud.

Ryoma smirked. Guess they figured it out.

Inui wanted to write his data down but he would lose his service game if he did. Lucky for Inui the match didn't last much longer and he could happily write down all the data about his defeat. "Î data." Inui said as he tried the thing Ryoma had done it the match.

Ryoma looked annoyed. "I don't want to play you again." He said while he walked of the court.

Fuji ended his matches without too much effort and was slightly taken aback when he saw how Echizen played more serious than he did against Atobe Keigo.

Yukimura was happy it was a wonderful sight and he had found a nice opponent for his team.

Atobe was slightly angry because the brat hadn't played serious at all.

Tezuka had looked at the match and was impressed. He was curious. He wanted to see how far this boy could actually go.

Many people shared his curiosity but most only because they wondered why someone this good in tennis would stop.

Fuji was one of the people who wanted to find out just that. He somehow believed that blackmail wasn't the best way to figure this out however.

* * *

Ryoma sat on his room he thought over the things that had happened last week. He got blackmailed. He had played tennis for the first time in years. He somehow increased the amount of people stalking him. He hadn't practiced music and he hadn't fallen asleep in class because he was too busy thinking.

Yes this had been one hell of a week and it probably wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

Ryoma sighed. He would've to join the tennis club. Play matches. He wouldn't forget about anything but tennis but he would most definitely be spending less time on his studies.

In this school you could decide to stay here or go home during the weekends.

Ryoma liked it too stay in the empty school but right now he might need to go home. He fiddled with the racquet in his hand. Wait Fuji's racquet. He still had to give it back.

* * *

Fuji was wondering if he should stay at school this weekend. Sure he wanted to see his darling baby brother and yes of course he wanted to go home but Ryoma usually stayed at school.

Someone knocked at the door of his room.

Fuji smiled brightly wondering which idiot would disturb his thinking. He opened the door and almost direct after that opened his eyes.

"I came to bring back your racquet." Ryoma said looking at the ground.

Ah right he still had my racquet Fuji thought with a happy smile. He stepped aside still opening the door so Ryoma could come in.

Ryoma however doubted if he should.

Fuji waited patiently.

Ryoma carefully stepped inside the room.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, are you going to stay here during the weekend?" Fuji asked. Just to make sure.

"I was thinking of going home."

Fuji wasn't happy. So there was no possibility for them to see each other during the weekend. Wait there was. "Ne Ryoma-kun can I come and visit you?"

"Yadda."

"Come on Ryoma don't be like that."

"Yadda." Ryoma stood up. "I should be going. Thank you, for letting me borrow your racquet sempai." He walked out the door before Fuji could even react.

* * *

Dictonary^^

Ganbatte=good luck/do you best/don't give up.

Gomen=short for gomenasai it means I'm sorry.

Nandemonai= it's nothing

sugoi sugiru = amazing

osoroshi = scary

another chapter will be up soon... in two days or so I hope..... When I know what to put in it:P

Once again reviews are loved^^


	8. Chapter 8

yeah chapter 8......

Thanks for reviewing favoriting etc etc^^ I love you all... Yes that's actually the entire reason I keep completely killing myself by staying up late trying to think up idea for the next chapter:P

Anyways hope you'll enjoy^^

disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ideas to say I own nothing:P

* * *

Ryoma looked at the house before him. He realized now he should've stayed at school. He shouldn't have gone home. At school he could do what he wanted for the entire weekend. At school he could sleep late and make his homework in peace. He could practice the new violin piece he had heard a while back. Why was he here anyway? Oh yes so that he could smuggle a racquet with him to school for the coming weeks. He walked towards the front door and ringed the bell.

* * *

Fuji was happily talking to his brother about last week's ranking tournament, Ryoma, Tezuka, Yukimura, Ryoma, schoolstuff, Ryoma, plan to torture people who bothered Yuuta, and some other things that randomly popped up in his sadistic mind.

Yuuta looked at his brother and slightly pitied the new object of his brother's attention.

* * *

Ryoma looked at his room. He didn't feel at home here any more than he did in his dorm.

The room was spacious, with white walls. It had a king-sized waterbed, a walk in closet, a beautiful white dresser with silver lining and some other things.

Ryoma fell on the bed after he had searched through one of the closets. He stared at the racquet in his hand. He wanted to play but it would cause trouble if he walked out the house with a racquet he had supposedly thrown away a few years back.

Someone knocked on the door.

Ryoma sighed.

"Echizen- Obocchama."

Echizen closed his eyes put the racquet beneath his pillow for lack of a better hiding place and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Just for a little more he wanted to run away. He thought about the crazy school he attended.

The people there were all strange they had weird habits. The people annoyed the hell out of him they followed him, talked to him when he wanted to be left alone, forced him to do things he didn't plan on doing.

He wondered why.

* * *

He wasn't nice to them they didn't know him and they already were like that before they knew he played tennis. He wondered why people accepted him before even knowing the littlest bit about him. He didn't know why but it made him feel strange. Whenever he thought about one of them he just wanted to laugh at them and when they were around he just wanted to smile. He didn't mind listening to momo-sempai's monologues about girls and food, he didn't really mind Kikumaru glomping him whenever he had the chance, he didn't mind it if Ooishi mothered over him, he didn't even mind it when Fuji blackmailed him. (okay maybe he did mind him but he didn't hate him for it.) He wondered what was wrong with him. He wondered if these people could be considered his friends.

Friends were strange things for the likes of Echizen Ryoma. They were like beings from another world. They had always been fictive characters for Echizen Ryoma.

He never needed them he never considered having them. But now he had friends and he wondered why. More important he got the strange feeling he would need them if he continued being friends with them any longer. He couldn't need people. He couldn't have friends. He knew that now he was back here. He just tended to forget it in the world so close to fiction called school.

Ryoma went crazy if he had to stay any longer in the hellhole called home. So he returned to the dorm on Saturday evening.

"Echizen I thought you would go home for the weekend." The always stoic Tezuka said upon seeing Ryoma enter the hall. He thought Ryoma didn't return home because it was far away but that would give him no reason to return this early.

Ryoma didn't reply. He didn't deem this necessary.

Tezuka's eyes fell on the racquet that stuck out Ryoma's bag. He was happy that Ryoma had decided to continue tennis. He suddenly realized he was going to be Ryoma's captain. He wondered how he would play with someone on his team who didn't want to play tennis.

Ooishi, who had stayed at school this weekend to help Tezuka with preparations for the upcoming trainings, had walked in the hall. "Echizen?" He asked doubtfully when he saw Echizen facing their captain. "Fuji said you would go home this weekend. Back already? Did something happen? Did you forget something?" Ooishi said in mother hen mode.

"Ooishi-sempai, everything is fine." Ryoma said stopping Ooishi from worrying anymore.

Ooishi's eyes fell on Ryoma's racquet. "You're going to join the team? I'm so happy. I'm sure Eiji would be happy as well he really likes you. Or are you only joining because Fuji said so? You shouldn't feel obliged to obey every one of his orders. I will talk to Fuji if that's it I will tell him to leave you alone."

Ryoma didn't really know what to say to all this so he just looked at his sempai. "I should get going." He said walking towards his room. "Ja ne, sempai-tachi."

* * *

He fell on his bed. What to do now. In the few hours he was at home he made his homework for the following week just to avoid well everyone. He couldn't play his flute or his violin for there was a person in the dorm next to him.

If letting them find out he could play tennis has led to this he didn't want to know what would happen if they figured out he also played about 10 different instruments.

He sighed grabbed his racquet and some balls and decided to go hit some balls.

It was getting time for dinner when Ryoma finally stopped with a strange satisfied feeling.

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma turned to see a smiling Yukimura Seiichi. He shivered slightly.

"I thought you would go home this weekend?" Yukimura said smiling. He had been watching for some time and he was happy to see Ryoma enjoyed playing so much.

"Came back."

"So I noticed." Yukimura chuckled. "In the weekends the three parts in the school eat together so do you feel like eating with Sanada, Tezuka, Ooishi, Atobe and me?"

"Why is monkey king still at school?" Ryoma asked surprised. He thought Atobe would definitely go home.

"We have to plan some things for the upcoming tournament."

"Hn."

"Since you're a Seigaku regular now it might be interesting to hear. Fuji Kiadoh, Kirihara and Hiyoshi sometimes come to help as well." Yukimura said smiling. "Though I believe none of them are at school today."

Ryoma nodded he wouldn't have come if Fuji had been here.

"So you're coming?"

Ryoma nodded again.

"Great, get showered I'll pick you up from your room then." Yukimura said happily.

* * *

Ryoma took a look at his room. It was small his bed was hard and it smelled like his neighbour's dorm. Yet he chose sleeping here over sleeping in the king sized waterbed. He took some clothes and headed towards the shower. The water in the shower was always cold and he wondered if standing in a smelly little room would help anything in getting rid of his smelliness. When he was back in his room he smelled like sandalwood. He sighed and decided to clean up a bit before Yukimura would come.

There was a short knock on the door not even two minutes after Ryoma had entered his room.

Yukimura and Sanada stood in front of the door.

Ryoma was slightly surprised to see Sanada but said nothing.

Yukimura however noticed Ryoma's surprise and decided to explain. "Sanada wanted to come along to pick you up. He thought I would be lonely if I had to pick you up myself. Isn't he thoughtful?" Yukimura said with a bright smile that said I'm lying through my teeth.

"hn." Ryoma answered as if he didn't notice Yukimura was lying.

Sanada however wondered why Yukimura was saying what he said but made it look like he was lying. After all he couldn't possibly know why Sanada came along right?

"Ryoma did you know I was in the arts club?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I need a model." Yukimura said making clear he wanted Ryoma to model for him.

Ryoma however decided it was best to ignore it and pretend to be oblivious.

"Usually I ask Fuji to model for me but the club president says I should try using a different model."

Ryoma was still played dumb while trying to figure out a way to get out of it without sounding too rude.

Yukimura knew Ryoma had figured it out a long time ago and he only found it funny Ryoma still played dumb. "Fuji said you painted so I'm sure you know how important a good model is."

Ryoma paled.

What if Fuji had said he also made a picture of Yukimura?

Ryoma couldn't handle that this was going wrong.

Yukimura didn't know Ryoma had already used him as model. So oblivious to Ryoma's inner breakdown he continued. "I'm sure you know how hard it is to find a good model."

Ryoma was still wondering if Yukimura knew or not.

"Have you ever been a model for a painting Ryoma-kun?"

Yes Ryoma had been a model for a painting, for pictures, for drawings. "Haî."

"Great, than would you be a model for my painting?

"Yadda."

"I could also be your model." Yukimura tried. "I've been a model before."

However tempting this sounded Ryoma didn't think this was a good idea. "Yadda."

"I promise the painting won't be anything less than the beauty of the original."

"Yadda."

"Don't be like that Ryoma." Yukimura tried.

Sanada didn't understand.

There were tons of girls begging to be Yukimura's model.

Yukimura was just picky. "Maybe Shuusuke knows how to convince you to be my model."

Ryoma froze. NO he didn't need to be blackmailed into more different things. "Fine."

Yukimura smiled. He wouldn't push his luck and ask him to repeat it but he wanted confirmation. "You'll become my model?"

"As long as you don't ask something stupid." Ryoma mumbled.

Yukimura smirked. "I won't."

* * *

Tezuka wasn't in the mood to listen to Atobe's whining. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I want the brat in the same block as me." Atobe ordered.

"Atobe-san, it might be a better idea to put him in a different block." Ooishi tried.

"Hi Tezuka, Atobe, Ooishi." Yukimura said smiling.

"Seiichi, Sanada."Atobe said before he turned around. When he turned around he looked weird. "Brat?"

Ryoma twitched slightly. "Monkey king."

Yukimura smiled. "Have you figured it out already?" He asked looking at the papers on the table.

Ryoma wondered where they would put the plates if they wanted to eat.

"Sanada can you do me a favour and get our food. Ryoma, Ooishi can you two help?" Yukimura asked smiling.

Ryoma was planning on asking what they were supposed to get when Ooishi and Sanada already walked he thought they must know.

Ooishi smiled. "Echizen, how nice of you to join us."

"hn."

Sanada held pushed two plates in Echizens hand.

"Can you get the food for yourself and Atobe?" Ooishi asked.

"What am I supposed to get for Atobe?"

"Something with meat in it."Ooishi said.

Ryoma shrugged and looked at what he should get Atobe.

Atobe obviously wasn't pleased with the outcome of his discussion with Tezuka.

When Ryoma came with a plate with I'm-not-sure-what Atobe's mood wasn't changing for the better.

"What's this?" Atobe asked with a frown.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Food, what does it look like?"

Atobe was on the verge of being really angry. "Ore-sama demands something different."

"If you want something different get it yourself." Ryoma said rolling his eyes.

"Echizen," Ooishi said worried about Ryoma's bratty behaviour.

Ryoma just glared at him.

"I'll get you something different." Ooishi said.

Atobe was all together not really pleased. He turned to Tezuka. "Back to the point. Ore-sama demands that the brat is in block B."

Yukimura chuckled. "I think it's better if he's in block A."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Block D."

Ryoma settled down and started eating ignoring the discussion of the three captains.

"Genichirou what do you think?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada looked at the papers in front of him. Not all names had been written down yet but he found his name in block A.

"Genichirou?"

"Block A."

Ryoma was completely oblivious to the discussion about in which block Ryoma should play.

"What about you Ryoma-kun?" Yukimura said with a sly smile.

"Eh?"

"In which block do you want to play?" Yukimura said chuckling ever so slightly.

Ryoma looked at the names that had been written down in the different blocks. "I don't know any of these people."

"Did you expect Echizen to have a good view at the situation?" Tezuka asked.

Yukimura blinked at Tezuka's off character ness. "Tezuka you're okay?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes he looked at the block C and D.

D was the block Tezuka wanted him to play in.

C was the block Tezuka played in.

Ryoma wanted to play against Tezuka.

"I like the idea of him playing against Sanada." Yukimura said. "And I don't think Sanada minds."

"You just want to satisfy your curiosity." Atobe snapped.

"What about you?" Yukimura asked. "You just want to have revenge for the time he completely beat you."

"Fine than we go with block D." Atobe said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sounds fair." Yukimura suddenly said.

Sanada wasn't happy he had wanted to play against Ryoma.

Dinner had ended quite uneventfully. Tezuka, Yukimura and Atobe were trying o get a schedule for the ranking tournament between the regulars of the three schools so they could get a school team.

Sanada was being Sanada and Ooishi was trying to prevent the three captains from getting in a fight over stupid things.

"Gochiso-sama deshita." Ryoma said before standing up. "I'll be going now." He got his plate and made sure to bring it back to the kitchen before leaving.

* * *

Ryoma had flopped himself on his bed inelegantly and just wanted to sleep. Too bad for him someone knocked on the door. He stood up ready to kick whoever had dared to interrupt him.

Sanada stared at Ryoma who in turn stared back at him.

"Sanada-sempai." He said accepting that it wasn't a good idea to kick him.

"I want a tennis match against you." He said.

Ryoma blinked and then smirked. "Sure. Be ready to lose though."

* * *

Okay chapter 8...

the dictonary^^

Obocchama= young master

Haî= something like yes or okay.

Gochiso-sama deshita= something you say after dinner to say you enjoyed it.

Hope you enjoyed it^^ please review^^


	9. Chapter 9

hi hi chapter 9 is ready^^

It's a bit short but you'll all get over it right^^

Thank you for reviewing favoriting and that sort of things^^

Hope you'll enjoy^^^

ps: I reread the match between Ryoma and Sanada before this chapter and Sanada completly freaked me out.

disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis... it would have I dunno more yaoi if I did:P

* * *

Ryoma whistled. "I thought we weren't allowed to use the courts at this time." He said.

"I asked permission." Sanada said strictly. "We just have to clean up afterwards."

Ryoma nodded.

Sanada placed the racquet in his hand and turned to Ryoma. "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth." Ryoma said.

Sanada got to serve first. He wasn't going to take it easy on Ryoma. He was going to crush him humiliate him. He wanted to show everyone that they had highly overestimated this boy. Most of all he wanted to show Yukimura. That's why he chose this court you could see it from Yukimura's dorm room.

Ryoma didn't like playing tennis in the dark it only enlarged the feeling he was doing something he shouldn't do. Something he wasn't allowed to do. The only reason he calmed down was strangely the fact that Sanada was standing at the other side of the court. It felt somewhat reassuring that a responsible sempai was with him and that what he was doing wasn't against the rules.

Sanada didn't notice that the boy standing on the opposite side of the court was slightly distracted. So he just served and invisible serve.

Ryoma blinked as he felt something wiz past him. Oh yes he was in a tennis match. He quickly turned and saw sanada served again. He was used to fast serves he had trained with ball machines that threw balls faster at him but the darkness wasn't really working in his favor. Ryoma also missed this serve.

This wasn't good this serve was too fast to be served at a time like this.

Ryoma had never seen a serve like that… not even now. He had seen bits and pieces of the serve but not the entire serve. He was trying to figure out a way to return it when Sanada served again. Ryoma sharpened his eyes and looked at the serve, the ball, Sanada, and where the ball had landed. He had missed it… again.

"40-0." Sanada said calm.

Ryoma nodded. This wasn't good. He would lose the first game if he didn't do anything about it. His eyes were getting sued to the speed and with his reflexes he should be able to return it but he didn't know where it was going to land. He had to play much more serious if he wanted to return this serve.

Sanada served again.

Ryoma ran and his racquet actually made contact with the ball but because he couldn't hit it well the racquet was slammed out of his hand.

Sanada won the first game with only serves.

This was something unexpected for Ryoma. Well not completely but it had been a while since Ryoma had lost a game without scoring a point. He went to the baseline and bounced the ball a few times. A perfect twist serve far sharper than the time he played against Inui.

Sanada returned it without too much trouble.

Ryoma returned it again.

Sanada returned it with a high speed return.

Ryoma blinked and blinked again.

"Swift like the wind."

Ryoma served another twist serve.

Sanada returned with Fuu once again.

Ryoma actually caught up to it now and actually returned it.

Sanada returned it with a powerful smash. "Invade like fire."

Ryoma once again couldn't return this.

"30-0." Sanada said with an evil Sanada grin. (he actually has a really creepy laugh in the manga and he grins evilly when he completely crushes Ryoma.)

Ryoma served yet again another twist serve.

Sanada returned with fuu.

Ryoma returned it.

Sanada returned Ryoma's return with ka.

Ryoma ran to the front and caught the ball with his racquet stepped a few steps back and returned the ka with fuu.

Sanada missed.

"Mada mada dane."

Sanada didn't know what had happened. Had that boy just use muga no kyouchi? He realized that boy had actually sued muga no kyouchi. That was something he didn't see never had his own technique used against him.

* * *

Yukimura looked out the window of his dorm surprised. This was something unexpected. He chuckled. He got what he wanted after all. He hadn't expected it this way though.

Sanada had challenged Ryoma and Yukimura wanted to know why.

But that could wait first he wanted to know the score and how this would end.

* * *

Sanada expected he could still beat Ryoma. He was Sanada and Sanada is almost as cocky as Ryoma only in his case people tend to call it self-confidence.

Ryoma once again served a twist serve.

Sanada returned it.

Ryoma hit a drop shot.

The score was even 30-30.

* * *

Meanwhile Yukimura had sneaked towards the court so he could hear it if they actually called the score. He comfortably settled himself on the ground leaning against a tree. He watched amused as two of his favorite people held an amazing tennis match. His favorite people other than Ryoma and Sanada were Fuji and Akaya.

Akaya and Ryoma both in the he's such a cute little brother way, he's an amazing tennis player and I want to watch him play against as many strong opponents as humanly possible, and he is just perfect to be my model.

Yukimura never asked Akaya to be his model because he was afraid to have the school's art room trashed.

Fuji just was his best friend. The one he could ask if he wanted to blackmail people. The one he spend time with to make his sadistic mind work on full strength. And he was a loved model simply because he looked just as girlish as Yukimura.

Last but not least there was Sanada. Sanada was different from Yukimura in every way possible.

If Yukimura was air Sanada was earth.

Sanada was strong and responsible.

Yukimura was immature and let emotions lead him. (not that you saw it but still.)

Sanada was serious and disciplined.

Yukimura was whatever he wanted to be.

Sanada was a perfect Fuku-buchou.

Yukimura was a perfect slave driver.

Sanada was deep down a nice person.

Yukimura was a sadist with a soft spot for some people.

Yes the two of them were as different as earth and sky.

"One game all." Came a distant voice from the tennis courts.

Yukimura smiled. Great it looked somewhat like a fair match. He had always wanted to see a match Sanada took serious. Sure Yukimura had seen Sanada get serious before but that was against him so it was less enjoyable. And Yukimura had never seen Ryoma completely serious. Yes this was fun.

* * *

Fuji usually returned Sunday night from home. He did this because otherwise he had to wake up early Monday and hurry to be on time. When Fuji entered the school the first thing he noticed was that Yukimura wasn't there.

When Yukimura stayed at school in the weekend and Fuji went home Yukimura waited next to the front door for Fuji when he was about the return. It worked the other way around as well.

For Fuji this was a hint that something had happened. He didn't know what until he reached Yukimura's room and noticed the door was slightly opened. He opened the door and noticed Yukimura wasn't there. It didn't take long for him to notice why not.

From the window there was a perfect view on court F and on court F there just happened to be a very interesting match.

Fuji went downstairs and watched the match from a slight distance next to his dear friend.

"It's two games all and Ryoma is winning this game." Yukimura said his eyes never leaving the small ball that was hit between the two players.

Fuji followed the ball but after a while he was entranced by Ryoma.

Ryoma was slightly sweaty and he was panting lightly. He ran across the court and returned pretty much every ball. It was a wonderful sight but the thing that made it truly enchanting was the look in Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma's eyes could light up a dark room so bright was the fire shining in them. They were full of determination, pride and pleasure.

Fuji couldn't help but fall under the spell Ryoma's eyes cast.

Yukimura noticed this and chuckled slightly.

* * *

Ryoma hit a drop shot and scored another point. "Three games to two." He said between pants.

Sanada wasn't in a better state he was abnormally tired. He hadn't had such a tough match since he last played against Yukimura.

Ryoma smirked and served. No special serve just a serve.

Sanada returned it without much of an effort even though he was tired.

Ryoma of course didn't have a problem returning Sanada's return either.

Sanada lobbed the ball.

Ryoma used the empires chair too jump higher. He smashed the ball down.

Sanada was ready to return it but the ball didn't bounce.

"Cool drive." Ryoma said smirking.

Sanada looked how the ball rolled over the court up against the fence and down again.

The match continued on like this. Around 11 'o clock both of them fell down out of exhaustion.

Well Ryoma fell down with his back against the ground. He had a beautiful truly happy smile on his face.

Sanada was standing head bowed down and his hands resting on his knees. He was panting trying to regain at least a little bit of his breath.

Fuji and Yukimura chuckled in unison.

"You two look terrible." Fuji said poking a deathly tired Ryoma against his red cheek. Fuji of course didn't say Ryoma looked absolutely adorable with that content smile and small blush.

"And you two still have to clean up the courts." Yukimura said chuckling.

Ryoma and Sanada groaned in unison.

Fuji softly chuckled. "Ne Ryoma I heard you would model for Seiichi."

Ryoma growled.

Fuji chuckled. "If you model for me as well I'll clean up the courts for you."

Ryoma seemed to think this over. He didn't want to clean up the courts he thought he would fall unconscious if he tried. He didn't want to model for Fuji either his sempai was scary.

Fuji chuckled as he saw how expressive Ryoma's face was.

Right now he looked like a rabbit that could pick between getting eaten by a fox and getting shot by a hunter.

Fuji smiled down at Ryoma.

Ryoma's face twisted again in a face of complete discomfort.

Yukimura was smiling at the two. He couldn't help but think his friend was scaring Ryoma.

Sanada had regained enough breath to stand upright again. He had a very displeased expression on his face.

"You're not mad you lost right?" Yukimura said teasing.

Sanada wasn't happy the least little bit he lost. He wanted to show Yukimura he could beat Ryoma.

"Thank you."

Sanada turned to Yukimura surprised.

"It was the most wonderful match I've ever seen including the one between you and Tezuka." He said smiling.

Sanada looked as if he had been hit in his face with a fish that smelled like roses.

Yukimura chuckled. "That's why I wanted him in your block. I'm glad I got to see the match after all. It's been a while since we had a good challenge ne?"

Sanada couldn't help but nod.

Suddenly Ryoma came running towards them. "We still have to clean the courts. Let's hurry." He said while looking at Fuji terrified.

Yukimura chuckled and wondered what his friend had told Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma fell on his bed smiling contently. He had missed this, this thrill. He hadn't felt this way since the last championship he played in. He wanted to play more. Far more.

Still there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head that he shouldn't take this too far. And the nagging voice just didn't shut up no matter how many times Ryoma told him. The nagging voice had the same persistence in bothering him as Fuji.

* * *

Yeah chapter 9^^

Fuu and Ka are tecniques from Sanada. Fuu= wind and Ka= fire. Fuu= is a fast return and Ka= a powerful smash.

hope you enjoyed it^^


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I just really didn't know what to write. This resulted in a short sucky chapter but I think.... hope the next chapter will be better.

Thanks everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc^^

disclaimer: I'm still planning on writing a letter to Konomi Takashi toa sk if i can own Fuji but well since the answer will be undoubtly no and I'm to lazy to find another way to own the prince of tennis characters I still own nada.

* * *

Fuji had woken up early and of course would spend the extra few minutes bothering Ryoma. He walked over to Ryoma's room and knocked.

No reply.

He knocked again. When there wasn't any reply he sighed.

Not a tired sigh more a sigh like a mother has when a small kid has cake all over his face and looks completely adorable.

Fuji opened the door after having picked the lock.

Ryoma was lying on the bed. He was tossing and turning and his face was wet from tears and sweat.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at the young boy confused. He wondered if he should wake the boy or let him sleep. Fuji carefully pushed some bangs from the sweaty face. "Ryoma." He said softly.

Ryoma didn't wake up but he swatted the hand away.

Fuji looked at the sleeping Ryoma. Even antisocial in his sleep. "Ryoma, wake up." He said softly shaking the boy.

Ryoma turned away from Fuji.

"Ryoma." Fuji tried.

Ryoma gasped for air suddenly and his eyes snapped open.

"You're okay?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma just stared in to space for a second before nodding.

Fuji looked worried. "You're sure?"

Ryoma nodded again and stood up from his bed.

Fuji nodded and left the room. "I'll be waiting for you outside." He said with his usual smile.

Ryoma didn't want to go outside. He slumped down against the side of the bed. He should've seen this coming. It's because he's feeling so guilty. It would be solved if he just accepted it right? He heaved a sigh and looked at his messy room. How come this place felt so much like a home? He sighed again. He should get going better not keep Fuji waiting.

* * *

Atobe was frustrated he knew the name Echizen Ryoma from something else but he couldn't place it.

"What is the matter Atobe?" Oshitari Yuushi asked walking in the room.

"Echizen Ryoma, what does the name mean to you?"

"The boy in Fuji's class. The boy who won against you."

"Other than that."

"I don't know."

"Doesn't the name ring a bell?"

"A bit but nothing much. Just get over it. You're probably thinking about someone else."

Atobe sighed.

"I'm going. We'll be late for class otherwise."

Atobe stood up and walked with Yuushi to class.

* * *

Tezuka was struggling with almost the same problem. Echizen Ryoma. He knew Echizen Nanjiro. Were those two related? If so how?

Echizen Nanjiro had stopped playing tennis about a year after Tezuka was born but he had been a legend and of course Tezuka knew him.

Tezuka was starring at the book in his hand but he was barely reading it.

What if Echizen Ryoma is the son of Echizen Nanjiro. Why did Echizen Nanjiro stop tennis? Why did Echizen Ryoma stop tennis?

The questions kept bothering him and it was that Tezuka could multitask otherwise he would've had the wrath of his teacher against him a long time ago.

* * *

During tennis practice Ryoma was completely out of it. He returned most shots but he returned them without his usual precision, power and spin. He paid even less attention to what others were saying and he was too tired to be annoyed by the fan girls.

Fuji was someone who rarely worried about anyone but he was worried okay. He was worried about Tezuka who seemed to be only with half his mind at the courts. But more than that he was worried about Ryoma.

Ryoma behaved to say the least unusual.

Fuji once again wondered what the nightmare was about.

Ooishi walked up to Fuji. "You know what's wrong with Echizen?"

Fuji shook his head.

"Has he been like this the entire day?" Ooishi asked worried.

Fuji nodded his eyes not leaving Ryoma for a second.

Kikumaru jumped behind Fuji glomping him. "What's wrong with Ochibi?"

"I'm not sure." Fuji said once again.

"Not sure? But then you do have an idea." Inui said popping up behind Fuji.

Fuji turned to Inui and opened his eyes making Inui shudder.

"Fuji you need to tell us maybe we can help him." Ooishi said worried.

Fuji thought about this idea for a while before rejecting it. It was useless if they didn't know what the nightmare was about. And Fuji couldn't tell them that simply because he didn't know. He did know that the nightmare was the cause of Ryoma's strange behavior.

Tennis practice ended and Fuji walked up to Ryoma. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Hn."

"Ryoma, you got everyone worried. "

Ryoma was silent.

"What was it about?"

"Why would they be worried?"

"Because they're your friends!"

"That's stupid." Ryoma said before turning and walking away.

Fuji stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" He asked when Ryoma was long gone.

Ryoma had locked the door to his room and didn't even come down for dinner. He was just lying on his bed. He hadn't moved from that spot since the end of tennis practice.

Fuji had been sitting on the other side of the door for about an hour now. He didn't knock or talk to Ryoma he just waited.

Ryoma knew Fuji was sitting on the other side of the door and he made no attempt to start a conversation.

"Ne fujiko what are you doing here?"

Fuji looked up to see a smiling redhead staring at him.

"I want to talk to Ryoma."

"Ne Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked surprised.

"He acted weird during practice and I wondered what was wrong."

"Nya, I noticed that too."

Ryoma heard the conversation and inwardly sighed.

How could they help him? Maybe if they just left him alone.

"Nya, Ochibi open up!" Kikumaru said banging the door.

Ryoma sighed before walking towards the door.

Kikumaru literally fell inside.

Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma stared at the redhead lying on his floor.

"Eiji maybe you shouldn't continue lying around like that I don't think Ryoma cleans his room very often."

Ryoma glared at Fuji but didn't say anything.

"So Ryoma are you going to explain to me why you're acting weird."

"It's nothing leave me alone." He said annoyed before slamming the door shut again.

* * *

Fuji would've left it alone if it was over the next day but it wasn't. Fuji had knocked on the door and didn't get any reply. Once again he picked the lock and walked in to find Ryoma having a nightmare.

Ryoma was tossing and turning. He mumbled things Fuji couldn't hear or didn't understand.

Fuji tried to wake Ryoma up but to no avail.

Once again Ryoma's eyes snapped open all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to wake up."

"Hn."

"You're coming tennis practice?" Fuji asked. He wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to let Ryoma play tennis like that but it's the thought that counts.

Ryoma played tennis like yesterday. His level was still above the level of most regulars but it was below Tezuka's and Fuji's.

Tezuka was worried and he wanted something to be done. He however could think of only one thing.

Ryoma blinked his eyes. He openly stared at Tezuka. He sighed. "Sure." He got up and walked towards the courts.

Tezuka didn't know what was wrong but Ryoma didn't seem motivated to play. So Tezuka thought if he showed Ryoma there was someone far above him that he would be able to show him there's a reason to play tennis.

* * *

"Rough or smooth?" Ryoma asked carelessly.

"Smooth."

Ryoma could serve first.

"Don't hold back."

"Don't worry I won't."

Tezuka played abnormally serious. He used his Tezuka zone and his zero shiki drop shot.

Ryoma on the other hand didn't play as well as when he played against Sanada. He was a bit distracted.

The first game ended with Tezuka winning. He had a hard time but he won.

The second game was even more in Tezuka's advantage he could use zero shiki serve and he could start with Tezuka zone.

Ryoma still put up a fight but he also lost this game.

People gasped. Sure Tezuka was an amazing player but still to beat the person who beat Atobe like this.

Ryoma wasn't happy. He hadn't lost in ages. Ryoma served a twist serve.

Tezuka used Tezuka zone.

Ryoma returned the ball.

Tezuka used tezuka zone and returned it again.

Ryoma hit the ball with a strong spin to counter Tezuka zone.

Tezuka used zero shiki drop shot and scored the point.

Ryoma wasn't happy. He couldn't lose like this. He closed his eyes for a brief second, shut out all of his thoughts and served.

Tezuka was amazed by how much better Ryoma suddenly played.

Ryoma won the game.

"2-1." Someone said breathless.

No one had ever seen Ryoma play like this.

Ryoma played abnormally serious. Whatever was bothering him didn't bother him anymore.

"2 games all."

Tezuka had just lost his service game. He didn't seem to mind. He was glad Ryoma seemed back to normal.

"3-2."

Ryoma had won another game.

"3 games all."

Tezuka came back.

The match was pretty equal. After the first four games Tezuka and Ryoma just kept their service game.

"6 games all. Tiebreak, Echizen to serve."

Ryoma served a twist serve.

Tezuka returned.

This went on for a while.

Ryoma used his cool drive and scored the first point.

Tezuka won the second and the third.

Ryoma, the fourth and fifth.

You get the idea right?

"57-56. Ryoma's serve."

Ryoma served.

Tezuka returned.

Ryoma stood ready to return. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he just didn't move.

The ball flew past him.

Ryoma straightened himself. He shook Tezuka's hand and left.

Tezuka didn't know what had happened.

It hadn't been an all that hard ball to return.

"Tezuka I believe something is bothering our little prince."

"Prince?" Tezuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think it suits him?" Fuji asked smiling.

"Hn." Tezuka said.

A long silence followed. Both boys said nothing just watched other people practice tennis.

"Fuji, do you believe he's related to Echizen Nanjirou?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"Samurai Najirou?" Fuji was slightly taken aback. Not just because the statement was just weird but also because Tezuka spoke an entire sentence.

Tezuka gave a short nod.

"I don't know maybe. It could be possible." Fuji said thinking about it. Unlike many of his teammates he was never really interested in the Samurai. He heard of him of course and he knew about him but he wasn't a fan. "He had stopped without a good reason." Fuji said. He thought a bit about the man that stopped tennis before he was even three. Well depending on how you look at it Fuji was still only four.

But before Tezuka was three maybe that's a better way of saying it.

"Saa. I think Ryoma didn't want to stop with tennis." Fuji said doubtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Tezuka said. Saying his third sentence today. First asking Echizen for a match, second asking Fuji about Ryoma, and this was the third.

"He only seems happy when he plays tennis." Fuji said. He was to say the least surprised by how talkative Tezuka was but right now he didn't let anyone notice. He was surprised by how much Tezuka cared for Ryoma. He could sue this as blackmail material later but that wasn't really important now. First he had to get Ryoma back to normal.

Tezuka didn't even notice that he was abnormally talkative today he was too busy worrying about Ryoma.

* * *

Okat that was it. I hope the next chapter will be in two days again.

Please review it might help me^^

Anyways thanks for reading^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi hi^^

Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc etc.^^

This chapter makes a few things a bit clearer... maybe it doesn't... but I think eventually people are going to have a reasonable idea why Ryoma stopped playing tennis^^

anyways enjoy^^

disclaimer: I think I'm going to stop with this soon because I will never own prince of tennis k?

* * *

Fuji hadn't moved from this spot ever since he left Tezuka to wonder about Ryoma. Fuji hadn't said a word ever since Ryoma had entered the room.

Ryoma hadn't said a word when he found Fuji sitting on his bed. He was used to Fuji's weirdness by now. He hadn't said a word and just started making homework three weeks in advance.

Fuji was surprised (by lack of a better word.) that Ryoma was so serious about school. He was so surprised that he stopped his silence and asked Ryoma. "Ryoma, why are you making your homework three weeks in advance?"

Ryoma just continued scribbling down the answers.

Fuji thought Ryoma wouldn't answer and just opened his mouth to ask a new question when Ryoma answered.

"I shouldn't let my grades drop."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you overreacting? You know you don't always have to get A's."

Ryoma didn't reply but he knew he had to. He had to get straight A's.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked doubtfully. "Why do you think you need to get only A's."

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"_Keigo dear, please come you should meet two of our business partners and friends." A woman in her mid twenties/ begin thirties said. She was pretty and had long dark silver hair. She wore a purple dress with a strap over the right shoulder. It was a simple yet elegant dress. She stood proud and was clearly an aristocrat._

_A young boy with silver hair walked in the room. He looked confident proud. Like all kids from higher society._

"_This is Echizen Rinko and that's Echizen Nanjirou. Rinko-san is the heir to the famous Takeuchi corps."_

_The young boy nodded polite. _

"_This is Keigo my dear son." The woman said proudly._

"_I heard you have a son around the same age as Keigo." A man a bit older than the woman said. _

"_A yes." The man said proudly. "Ryoma-kun."_

"_I take it he's going to take over Takeuchi corps?" The man said serious. "Keigo is going to take over our family business."_

_The woman laughed slightly while stroking the hair of the small boy standing next to her. "Or is he going to finish your unfinished dream Nanjirou?" She said laughing._

_Everyone in the room just laughed._

_The little boy called Keigo did laugh because it was polite but he didn't understand why people were laughing. He was still a naive little boy and he thought there was nothing funny about fulfilling dreams. _

"_He won't." A woman with short black hair said. "He will take over the company when he's old enough."_

"_Just like our dear Keigo." The mother of the boy said proudly._

"_So when are we going to meet your son?" The man asked. _

"_He's a bit busy with school at this moment." The woman with the short black hair said. When she caught the disappointed look on the face of the other woman she smiled. "We'll try to take him with us next meeting."_

_-end flashback-_

Atobe opened his eyes.

That event had been such a long time ago.

Now he knew why the name Echizen Ryoma sounded so familiar. He however doubted if the cocky boy could take over a business as big as the one in Takeuchi's hands.

Atobe and the brat had never met before the brat came to this school but if that brat took over his mothers business they would meet a lot later.

Takeuchi's company was almost as big as Atobe's. The two companies had been friendly far before Atobe could remember.

Atobe tried to recall Echizens parents.

The man Echizen Nanjiro he hadn't been the sort of person to take care of a company. He seemed like the sort of person to fall asleep at work and slack off. He was goofy and seemed a bit immature.

The woman on the other hand was strict and seemed to be the ideal heir to whatever company you were talking about. She looked strong willed, serious, smart, sharp and a bit merciless. Everything you needed to succeed in business. She had been raised that way and had surprised everyone when she fell for someone who wasn't in the business world.

Echizen Nanjirou, a tennis star. He had helped with the company after they married and he retired.

For most people it was a mystery why the tennis star retired but all the people higher up knew why.

* * *

Fuji was annoyed he had spent hours trying to talk to Ryoma only to be ignored. Of course Fuji didn't give up but for now he had to stop. He was tired and needed to sleep.

Yes many people think Fuji doesn't sleep. Well they're wrong.

Fuji of course like any other human needed sleep.

People thought he didn't because he seemed to spend the entire night plotting sadistic things. And people couldn't see if he was awake or asleep because his eyes were always closed and he slept with the same eerie smile he wore all day.

Fuji however needed his sleeps because his dreams showed him the best sadistic plans he could never think of during day time. So in a way yes he kept plotting people's downfall the entire night.

And if you were plotting someone's downfall you would be smiling too right?

Fuji looked at the other person in his room.

The boy was sleeping.

Fuji restrained himself from doing anything sadistic and went to bed. He needed a plan of action.

* * *

Ryoma fell on his bed and closed his eyes.

Why did Fuji need to know? Why kept Fuji bothering him? Why?

This whole situation sucked.

First he wasn't supposed to play tennis.

Second he got beat.

Third now he wanted to practice a lot so he can win against Tezuka.

Fourth he couldn't focus.

He was supposed to be studying for school. He stopped playing tennis didn't he? He would focus on his studies and prepare himself to take over his mothers company. He didn't have time to play stupid games.

A little voice in the back of his head laughed. "You hate business." It said mocking. "You don't think tennis is just a stupid game."

Great his own mind didn't even agree with him.

He sighed. He had two choices.

Go to sleep, wake up having a nightmare and be death tired the next day.

Stay awake, make homework for three weeks ahead and be death tired tomorrow.

So much beautiful choices.

* * *

Ryoma did what he did during his match against Tezuka. He shut out all thoughts and just played. He played without thinking over what to do he played on reflexes and let his body do what it wanted to do. Lucky for him his body wanted to win even more than his mind did.

Tezuka watched the boy play serious to some extent. He watched as the boy tired himself out at a rapid pace. He watched as the only time the boy was in his normal mind was during the run between the regulars. He wished he knew why the boy had stopped playing.

Ryoma could've easily returned the ball if he wanted but he had stopped.

Tezuka recalled the boy's eyes. They were empty except for guilt and a bit of fear. Tezuka wished he knew what was going on.

Fuji couldn't focus on practice either. He was worried about Ryoma. He also remembered the look in Ryoma's eyes. He remembered how Ryoma had avoided the topic and he remembered how Ryoma had tried not to play on the tennis team. Fuji wanted to know the reason behind everything. He wanted to know the cause of all of this. His pondering got disturbed when he felt someone tap his left shoulder. "Seiichi?"

"Hi shuusuke."

Fuji was surprised but didn't show it the least little bit. "What brings you here?"

"I came to pick up my model." Yukimura said turning his head to Ryoma.

"Ryoma."

"Yes." Yukimura said smiling gently.

"Can you do something for me?" Fuji asked.

Yukimura only slightly raised an eyebrow waiting for the boy to continue.

* * *

Ryoma grumbled as he walked in the art room.

The room was spacious with a lot easels and random sculpting. There were a few small desks at the left side of the room and a huge table against the right wall. Art supplies were shattered all across the room.

"We have to paint an everyday thing. I actually wanted to draw someone who's drawing. You can actually draw I don't mind if you move a bit with your hands but try to keep the same overall pose." Yukimura said while gathering the things he needed.

Ryoma nodded as he took place at one of the drawing table and pulled some pieces of paper towards him and grabbed himself a pencil and an eraser.

If Yukimura wanted someone who was drawing Ryoma would draw.

For a while Yukimura was just watching while Ryoma was drawing.

Ryoma pushed his hair from his face every now and then without even looking up from the drawing. Ryoma didn't know what he was drawing until he was almost finished that was when it hit him what he had drawn. He fast crumbled the paper and threw it in threw it in towards the garbage bin.

Yukimura watched amused and wondered what the boy had drawn to give him such a surprised expression. He looked at the canvas before him.

An almost exact replica of Ryoma was sitting there. The Ryoma in the painting pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and was still focussed on the drawing. T was almost perfect if you saw it you might've thought it was a picture.

Yukimura realized he still hadn't begun trying to do what Shuusuke had asked of him. "Ne Ryo-chan don't you think your parents might want to see this?"

"No."

Yukimura blinked. He hadn't expected that answer. "We have to give it to the teacher to have it graded but do you want it afterwards?"

Ryoma seemed to doubt.

Yukimura wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try a different approach but it was faster. "When Shuusuke heard you would model for me he said he wanted the picture when I was finished." Yukimura said carefully painting the walls a broken white.

Ryoma looked up.

"But I thought you might want the picture." Yukimura added.

Ryoma looked down at his drawing again.

"But if you don't want it I don't mind giving it to Shuusuke." Yukimura said smiling at the painting.

Ryoma didn't know what to say.

"I can send it to your home if you want." Yukimura said playfully.

"Sure." Ryoma said accepting everything as long as Fuji didn't have it.

Yukimura smiled a little brighter. "Then can you write your address down somewhere?" He asked. He had to be careful not to make it too obvious that the address was all he wanted.

"hn." Ryoma said. He hadn't noticed.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm almost finished if you want you can go now. Please leave your address somewhere. Oh and I'll of course will show you the painting before I send it to your home."

Ryoma nodded wrote his address down and stood up. "Then I'm leaving now Sempai."

"See you soon, Ryo-chan." Yukimura said smiling as the younger boy left the room. Once the door was shut Yukimura stood up and grabbed the address for Shuusuke. He just wanted to return to painting when his eyes fell on the garbage bin.

A little before the garbage bin lay Ryoma's drawing.

Ryoma mustn't have noticed he had missed the garbage bin.

Yukimura walked over and got the crumbled piece of paper from the ground. When he unfolded the paper he looked at a drawing far better than his own. He gasped as he realized how real it was even though the boy's model wasn't anywhere near. He suddenly smirked as he realized that Ryoma had drawn Shuusuke without intending to do so.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed^^ pretty pretty please review^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hi hi^^

Everyone thank you for reviewing etc.

I know it's a bit short but it's an important chapter sortoff....

anyways enjoy^^

Disclaimer: read previous chapters i'm running out of ideas for original dislaimers:P

* * *

"Shuusuke." Yukimura said smiling.

"Seiichi, do you have the address?" Fuji said before he had even turned around to face Yukimura.

"Yes, why didn't you ask for it yourself though?" Yukimura asked teasingly. He already knew why not but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He wouldn't have given it to me." Fuji shrugged. "But you knew that already."

"Why not." Yukimura asked. He didn't know the answer to this question. He had always thought Ryoma would've given it to Fuji if Fuji had asked it in a normal way.

"Saa." Fuji tapped his index finger on his bottom lip as if he was thinking. "I don't think he trusts me."

"You think he trusts me any better?"Yukimura laughed.

"Saa." Fuji answered. "He gave you the address."

"True enough."

"And Sanada believes you like him." Fuji said his smile twisting to a smirk.

"I know." Yukimura said chuckling slightly.

"I already thought you knew." Fuji also chuckled now. "You know I actually believed the same when you wanted to add him to our list. You never added Sanada to the list."

"I think about Ryoma in the way I think about Akaya. Just a cute kouhai. And why I never added Genichirou to the list is because he's so much fun to tease." Yukimura said smiling in an eerie way that could match Fuji's permanent creepy smile.

"Saa. Should've known that."

"You do like Ryoma right?" Yukimura asked his teasing now directed at Fuji.

"Saa." Fuji decided to not answer that. Not just because he wasn't sure if he did, but also because he was sure Yukimura could use it against him.

"At least you find him interesting." Yukimura tried.

"Saa." Fuji said not giving in.

"Shuusuke don't be like that." Yukimura said with a fake pout. "If you act like that I won't give you the address."

Fuji opened his eyes at this comment.

Yukimura of course didn't really care they had been friends for a long time after all.

People walking through the hallway however hurried up so they weren't in a range of fifty meters when the two started 'arguing'

Yukimura smiled. He had far more to tell Fuji other than the address but he would wait with that. He wanted to know if Fuji understood his own feelings. For as far as Yukimura knew Fuji had been in love once before but Fuji just thought it was a far going strange way of respect.

Fuji hadn't seen he was in love and ignored the feeling.

Tezuka ,Fuji's crush, didn't notice anything either.

So the feeling ebbed away and both were left alone.

Yukimura as a good friend couldn't let this happen again now could he?

"I don't know." Fuji finally replied.

"Guessed that much." Yukimura smiled.

"Then do you know how you feel about Akaya and Genichirou?"

"I already explained what Akaya is and I love Genichirou."

Fuji blinked a few times. "Then why don't the two of you have a relationship yet?"

"It's so much fun to tease him. That and I want him to confess. I was always curious how Genichirou would do that." Yukimura smiled.

Fuji grinned.

Yukimura knew what was going on in Fuji's head and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"I challenge you!"

Ryoma smirked. "You're that eager to be beaten?"

"I'll crush you."

"Sure." Ryoma stood up and grabbed his racket.

* * *

"Yukimura-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kirihara and Echizen are having a match at court D"

Sanada who wasn't standing too far from that point sighed. He silently blamed Yukimura. He of course would never say this out loud he valued his life. But he knew Kirihara had just challenged Ryoma because he wanted Yukimura's attention back. He sighed and walked away.

Yukimura smiled. He had wanted to see this like he had wanted to see Ryoma's and Sanada's match.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa. Interesting ne?"

Yukimura smiled. "Yes it is."

"Let's make a bet." Fuji smiled.

"And what about?"

"About who will win this match. I think Ryoma."

"Then I think I should say I think Kirihara will win?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Yes." Fuji said with one of his brightest smiles

"So what if I win?" Yukimura asked plotting evil things in his mind.

"I'll not tell Sanada about your little crush." Fuji stated simply.

"And what if I lose?" Yukimura asked. He already had a reasonable idea what would happen if he lost but just to make sure.

"You'll have to tell Sanada about your little crush." Fuji said still smiling.

"Fine I agree." Yukimura said with a smile.

* * *

Inui and Yanagi were working on some weird orange looking juice when someone threw open the door.

"Kirhara Akaya and Echizen Ryoma are holding a match on court D." the person yelled.

"î data." Yanagi and Inui said in unison. The both abandoned their Juice and went to look for the match between Echizen and Kirihara.

"Why do you think Kirihara and Echizen are having a match?" Inui asked. "65% chance Echizen said something to provoke Kirihara. And knowing Kirihara he lost his temper and challenged Echizen."

"I will have to disagree with you here. I think Kirihara challenged Echizen out of jalousie. After all he had been the young prodigy of Nashiki. He's probably angry that someone else had stolen the attention from him. I especially believe he's mad because Yukimura-buchou has taken a liking of Echizen. Kirihara has been struggling to get Yukimura's respect ever since he entered this school."

"Yes that's a quite plausible theory." Inui said scribbling in his notebook.

"What question bothers me more is a why Echizen accepted the challenge. No person in his right mind accepts a challenge from someone who just wants to beat you to a pulp."

"I don't think Echizen knows about Kirihara's play style. That and Echizen isn't the person to back down from a challenge."

When they arrived at the courts there was panic.

"Someone get the nurse!"

"There's so much blood."

"Kirihara you're crazy!"

"Is he still alive?"

"Gruesome."

Yanagi moved through the crowd. What he saw didn't please him.

Ryoma was lying on the ground. He had a bleeding wound on his forehead and he seemed to be unconscious.

"What was the score?" Inui asked someone standing around.

"I believe it was Kirihara's first serve." A pale boy said.

Fuji was panicking. He tried to lift Ryoma and bring him to the nurse and tried to stop Ryoma's bleeding at the same time.

Yukimura was clearly shocked. He had seen Kirihara play before but never had he knocked someone out with his first serve.

Kirihara did feel some remorse. He never planned on seriously hurting the boy. He wanted to beat him fair and square.

Unlike many people thought he had feelings and he did feel guilty and it did hurt him what they said.

"Akaya, are you okay?"

He turned to see the worried face of his captain.

"You aren't usually like this. Did something happen between the two of you?"

Kirihara bit his lip. He couldn't tell his captain he had just been jealous.

"Are you going to apologize when he wakes up?"

Kirihara just nodded.

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_It was a cold day, a slight breeze swept past the crowd. _

_Ryoma was smirking on one side of the net. He was eleven now. He searched through the crowd. _

_They would be here. They had promised. _

_He had sent them tickets. He had told them about it. _

_They weren't there. They wouldn't come. They would miss the finals. They wouldn't see this match._

"_Final match. John Green, Ryoma Echizen. Green service."_

_The match was in Ryoma's favor. _

_Ryoma won his service games with service aces. _

_Greens service games however were terrifying. Green aimed at the body before the fourth game Ryoma was just a bunch of bruises._

"_Echizen are you alright?" The referee asked when Ryoma got hit on the head pretty nasty._

"_I'm fine. Continue the match." Ryoma said annoyed._

_The match continued._

_Ryoma served a few aces._

_Fifth game. Greens service game._

_Ryoma got a nasty hit against his head again. _

"_Echizen are you fine?" The worried referee asked._

"_I'm sorry Echizen, I didn't mean to hit you."_

"_That's what you get with a bad control." Ryoma muttered. He blinked his eyes a few times and finally noticed something indeed was wrong. He couldn't see. He just saw black everywhere. _

_Green served again._

_Ryoma almost panicked but realized he could still hear the ball. He returned it smoothly with a return ace._

_Green served again and aimed at Ryoma's head again._

_Ryoma moved his racquet in front of his head and returned the ball._

_Green returned the ball now aiming for Ryoma's knee._

_Ryoma stepped aside smoothly and once again returned._

_-end flashback-_

Ryoma shot up felt dizzy and fell back down.

"Ryoma you shouldn't get up yet!" Fuji yelled in panic.

Ryoma groaned. "Tch." He thought about his dream.

The match years ago. His last match before he quitted tennis.

He had lost his eyesight for more than a day.

His parents had been mad. Especially his mother.

He would've never given up tennis because of that stupid match. He hadn't given up on that match either. He had won.

"Ryoma."

"Eh."

"I already called you five times." Fuji said worried. Usually he would've chuckled but he was too worried now.

"Oh." Came the dazed reply from Ryoma.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ryoma said annoyed now.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked worried.

"Are you worried about me? I thought you left worrying to Seigaku's mother hen."

"You lost a lot of blood."

Ryoma's hand instantly shot up to his head to feel his wound. The wound however had been neatly bandaged.

"Kirihara-san was here earlier he wanted to apologize."

"Tch."

"Are you mad at him?" Fuji asked.

"No."

"Most people who become victim to his way of tennis are."

"It's just his way of tennis. I don't care."

Fuji blinked. He had been mad at Kirihara for hurting Ryoma but seeing that Ryoma hardly cared he calmed down a bit.

A loud bang disturbed their thinking.

Not much later someone slammed the door open.

"Ah you're awake."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." Fuji said surprised.

"When you get up go get your things. Thanks to Inui you have an unexpected vacation."

"What do you mean?"

"Inui and Yanagi let one of their juices in the science lab and forgot to turn of the fire. So it exploded."

Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma paled.

Ryuuzaki grumbled.

"Must've been some strong stuff." Fuji said smiling.

"They blow up almost three always and there's a weird smell everywhere that makes people faint." Ryuuzaki said annoyed.

"Does that mean we have to go home?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes." Ryuuzaki explained.

"For how long?"

"A week but there will be an official announcement later."

"Can I come visit you in that week Ryoma."

"No."

Fuji chuckled slightly but didn't go against it. He would go anyway if Ryoma wanted it or not.

Ryoma after all didn't know Fuji had his address.

* * *

that's it^^

A little note about the drawing Yukimura will give it to Shuusuke a little before they leave the school to have their 'vacation'.

anyways hope you liked it and please review^^


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so very very sorry for not updating in almost a week.

Thanks everyone for reviewing etc^^

Anyways hope you like the chapter^^

dislaimer: If I would own prince of tennis it would most probably suck:P

* * *

Ryoma lifelessly threw his clothes in his bag. He would be gone from this place to home for a long time. Well for as far as you can call a week a long time. He hated that place and everything that came with that place.

The halls were white and decorated with all sorts of expensive things.

The lights were bright almost blinding.

The rooms were big and decorated with too much or too little stuff.

The people were cold.

The only nice place in that house was the garden and that wasn't even in the house.

In the house everything was clean and supposedly perfect.

It made that Ryoma wanted to destroy everything until it wasn't perfect anymore. But he knew that it would be cleaned in less than an hour and that while it was still a mess it would be a perfect mess from far too expensive things.

Ryoma threw the last things in his bag and grabbed his violin case. Great a week void of anything fun.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Ryoma said a bit more annoyed than he planned.

Kirihara opened the door carefully. "I wanted to apologize for your injury." He said carefully.

"It's fine." Ryoma said.

"And I wanted to ask if we can have a rematch sometime."

Ryoma grunted. He wanted to have a rematch but he wasn't sure if he could. "Sure." He answered hoping that he could have a rematch with the boy.

* * *

Fuji was actually happy with the turn of events. He had a chance to visit Ryoma. He was smiling exceptionally happy and that had scared his roommate to the other end of the school.

Yukimura stood against the wall Fuji wasn't facing and smiled at the happy tensai.

Fuji suddenly turned around and faced Yukimura. "Seiichi aren't you supposed to be packing things?"

"I already finished." He smiled. He of course didn't tell that he had left most of the work to Sanada. Why do it yourself when you have others who want to do the work for you?

"Ah then are you here to help me gather my things?" Fuji asked smiling.

"Well I brought you something you might want to have." Yukimura said smiling brightly.

Fuji's smile got a bit wider. People might wonder if he hadn't ripped apart his face with a smile this wide.

Yukimura opened a map.

Fuji instantly recognized it as the map Yukimura used to save his best drawings. "A drawing of Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked happily.

"No." Yukimura said getting a drawing from the map. "A drawing of you."

Fuji's smile fell a bit but it was barely noticeable.

Yukimura handed him the drawing.

Fuji's opened his eyes. "This is most certainly one of your best drawings ever." Fuji said staring at an almost exact replica of himself, only smaller and made of pencil streaks. "But it's not really your usual style is it?" Fuji asked. He knew the style he saw it before but it wasn't Yukimura's.

"I didn't make it." Yukimura said smiling.

"Who did?" Fuji asked still studying the drawing.

"Ryoma did." Yukimura said smiling.

Fuji was clearly surprised but he was also clearly really happy.

Yukimura smirked. "He must have been so worried how you're going to bother him that he drew you."

Fuji's smile fell a bit again but he returned to smiling overly brightly in no time at all. "Well at least I'm in the front of his mind. I just have to change the reason why I'm there." Fuji replied.

Yukimura chuckled. "I wish you luck with that."

* * *

Ryoma stood in front of his house once more. He had left his tennis racket at school. Of course he remembered Tezuka said that everyone who neglected training in this week had to run 100 laps when they came back to school but he couldn't practice here.

The door opened and a butler like person bowed his head.

Ryoma smiled politely and went to his room. He needed to find an excuse for what to tell his parents about the wound on his forehead. He had been thinking about the best excuse for hours and had fallen asleep. He didn't hear how a maid knocked on the door to his room and placed a package send to the house a while ago. He didn't hear his parents coming home. He didn't hear his mother asking a maid why Ryoma was home. He just slept peacefully.

* * *

Fuji would gulp if he wasn't Fuji.

The house in front of him was huge.

He had seen Atobe's house and this was about the same size. He carefully walked up to the front door to the bell.

The door opened and showed an old butler. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Echizen Ryoma. Is he here?"

"Yes. Does he know you're coming?"

"No it's sort of a surprise."

"Please follow me I'll get him for you."

"Thank you." Fuji stood in the hall not sure of what to do when a woman with long dark hair walked in the hall.

The woman studied Fuji for a while. "I'm Echizen Rinko." She said extending her hand.

"Fuji Shuusuke. I'm a classmate of Ryoma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fuji said smiling.

The woman forced a small smile to return Fuji's bright smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

Ryoma who followed his butler saw Fuji talking to his mother and wanted to shrink until he wasn't visible anymore even when you used a microscope." Ryoma saw in his mothers eyes that she disapproved of Fuji.

Ryoma's mother thought Fuji was good looking but he was a commoner and he dared to call her son Ryoma.

Fuji wouldn't be Fuji if he didn't notice this. He knew how to handle this sort of situations because it was the exact same when he first met Sanada's parents. "Keigo, Seiichi, Genichirou and me wanted to visit Ryoma but they couldn't come. I'm sure though that they'll step by one of these days." Fuji said smiling brightly.

"You mean Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou?" Rinko asked slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry I should've mentioned their family names I'm just used to calling them by their given name. Do you know them?" Fuji asked smiling innocently. Of course she knew them that's why he used their names. All people from the upper class knew each other.

The disapproval in Rinko's eyes disappeared instantly. She couldn't help but approve of someone who had people as friends with almost the same status as she. She however didn't know the name Fuji.

Maybe his mother was the heiress of a famous company. Maybe he held his father's name so he wouldn't be bothered by his status.

That's what Ryoma did.

Ryoma blinked. He couldn't believe Fuji just gained his mothers approval with just a few words. He silently walked down the stairs while observing this weird phenomenon.

"Ryoma." Fuji said happily when he noticed Ryoma walking down the stairs. "I came to visit you I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Ryoma replied. He however did mind. His mind was screaming go away leave me alone!

* * *

Atobe smirked to himself. He knew Fuji and he knew Fuji would go to Echizen. He knew Echizens mother and he knew she wouldn't approve of Fuji. He knew Fuji would sue his name to gain approval. And he didn't mind one bit. He found it funny how easy Fuji could get people to accept him. He knew or Fuji or Yukimura would ask him to come to Ryoma's house one of these days and he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

Sanada was slightly nervous. He was invited by Yukimura to stay with him during this 'vacation' because both of Yukimura's parents were out of the country. He had been in Yukimura's house before but that was only briefly.

Yukimura had asked if he could pick Sanada up at his house the first day of their 'vacation' and Sanada agreed.

Both of them were sitting in the back of Yukimura's car.

Yukimura's parents wanted to give their son a limousine with chauffeur but Yukimura didn't want it.

So the car was still big and flashy but not as big and flashy as Atobe's limousines.

Sanada was snapped out of his thinking when Yukimura chuckled. "Something the matter?" Sanada asked a bit uncomfortable.

Yukimura continued chuckling and handed Sanada his mobile.

Sanada read the text message on the screen. He blinked. Read the message again and blinked again.

'_Holy crap Ryoma's house is almost as big as Atobe's.'_

Sanada tried hard to contain a slight chuckled but failed.

This of course changed Yukimura's chuckling in laughing.

Sanada recalled the event a few years ago when Fuji came to ask Sanada if they could go to Yukimura together.

_-Flashback-_

_The doorbell ringed and Sanada opened the door. _

"_Hi Sanada-kun." Fuji chirped cheerful._

"_Fuji-san." Sanada replied._

_Sanada's father walked in that moment and studied Fuji._

"_I'm Fuji Shuusuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fuji said happily smiling._

_Sanada senior looked nothing close to pleased. He didn't know the name Fuji and didn't want his son to have peasants for friends. He was a proud man and proud people didn't talk to people lower than them. From his point of view Fuji was just that._

_Fuji of course knew he could expect such a reaction and knew he shouldn't show he wasn't a famous as the Sanada family._

_Fuji's mother was a photographer a pretty famous one. But that wasn't something you gained a high status from._

_Fuji's father was a school director and even though he earned a lot and was good at his job he also didn't come close to the standards the Sanada family had for their friends._

_Nashiki was a school famous for its wealthy students. It was a school where children from the upper-class came. _

_Fuji was one of the more normal children in that school. It was funny if you considered he was befriended with a few of the more wealthy children. _

_Tezuka's parents were the owners of hotels through the entire country._

_Atobe's parents had too many different companies to remember._

_Yukimura's mother was a famous actress, singer and model and his father was a famous author and and their family owned quite a few restaurants throughout the country._

_Sanada's family had some different companies._

_Kikumaru's mother wrote books and had a fitness center. _

_Ooishi's parents were about the best doctors in this country. _

_Fuji could call all those names and he would be accepted in whatever family because no one would ignore someone with connections like that. Fuji didn't like it but it had to be like that. "I wanted to ask Sanada-san if he came with me to visit Seiichi. That isn't a problem I hope."_

"_Seiichi?" Sanada's father asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yukimura Seiichi." Fuji said politely. _

_The reaction of Sanada's father was funny. First he realized who Fuji had been talking about. Then he noticed Fuji could call someone like that with his given name. And lastly he realized that someone like that must have a status of his one. _

_With that Fuji was accepted by Sanada's parents._

_-End flashback-_

Sanada hadn't understood why his father accepted Fuji until Fuji explained it to him. He thought that if Echizen had a house as big as Atobe there was a good chance Fuji would've to do the same thing he did years back.

Yukimura knew how Fuji had handled Sanada's family.

His own family didn't care if he was friends with Fuji or not. They said it was his choice.

Yukimura smiled at Sanada. "Say Genichirou don't you think we should visit Ryoma-kun too?"

"No." was Sanada's instant reaction.

"Why not?" Yukimura pouted. He knew full well about Sanada's jealousy and he liked seeing it.

Sanada was in an inner conflict. He couldn't tell Yukimura the truth for that would be humiliating. He also couldn't lie. He couldn't say he hated the boy because Yukimura would hate him.

Yukimura knew that if you looked at Sanada's eyes you could see most of his emotions and right now the changed with the second. "You can tell the truth you know."

Sanada paled. He couldn't.

"Yes you can." Yukimura said.

"Did I say that?" Sanada asked.

"No you didn't. But I knew what you thought." Yukimura chuckled.

Now he couldn't even think he loved the boy sitting next to him.

Yukimura chuckled again. "You did say that out loud."

Sanada's face flushed a bright red. "I- Uh."

"I already knew." Yukimura said still chuckling.

Sanada blushed even more.

"It's just fun to see you jealous."

Sanada sighed. Why was he in love with a sadist? He realized Yukimura hadn't replied yet. "Uh- So…" He didn't really know what to say. "Do you love me too?" Sanada asked bright red. He didn't know why but Yukimura just had that effect on him.

Yukimura laughed. "Of course I do silly." Yukimura said kissing him lightly on his cheek.

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't help it I just needed to get Yukimura and Sanada together:P

review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah chapter 14^^

Thanks everyone for reviewing etc^^

I'm sorry this is sort of a short chapter but I didn't want to make some weird split and it was most logical to end the chapter here....

Anyways please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm still the same person and that person will nevr own prince of tennis^^

* * *

They were sitting in the living room both not saying a word and staring at each other.

Finally Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you here?"

"Saa. I just came to visit you." Fuji said while opening his eyes.

Ryoma shivered.

Fuji stared at Ryoma intensly.

Ryoma was thankful Fuji never said he was in the tennis club. He knew that if his mother ever figured out he started tennis again he would have to quit the tennis club. Maybe he even would have to transfer to another school. He also still had to explain how he got the injury. No matter what he said he would get in trouble.

"Saa Ryoma. Your mother seems nice." Fuji said trying to start a conversation. He was lying through his teeth. He had strongly disliked Ryoma's mother the moment he saw her.

Ryoma chocked in air. He looked at Fuji with big eyes full of disbelieve.

Fuji chuckled at the reaction.

Ryoma didn't even like his own mother how could Fuji possibly like her? He never disliked her that much until that one day he got injured in that match. He didn't like her before but he didn't dislike her either.

Suddenly Fuji stopped chuckling. He was a tensai he could put two and two together.

1)Ryoma looked like he liked tennis.

2)Ryoma looked like he disliked his mother.

3)Many rich children weren't allowed to focus on something different from business because they had to take over the family company.

Actually that's one and one and one but you get the point.

"Ne Ryoma. Did your mother say you had to quit tennis?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma froze. "WHAT?!"He jelled. Lucky he quickly composed himself before the butlers came running in to ask if he was okay.

Fuji chuckled slightly by how easy it was to get reactions from Ryoma.

Tezuka had been way more difficult to get any reactions from.

"I've heard from Keigo that he's supposed to stop with tennis after this year."

"Ah." Ryoma replied.

"Kunimitsu can keep on playing tennis for as long as he likes but he's forbidden to participate in tournament after his 20th birthday."

Ryoma seemed barely interested.

"Seiichi can continue playing tennis even in tournaments. He can go pro if he wants to. But I think he's the exception." Fuji said thinking about the others. "This is also Genichirou's last year where he's allowed to participate in tournaments."

"What about you?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji was happy Ryoma showed at least a little bit of interest. "If I wanted I could become pro but I would like to become a photographer."

"Ah." Ryoma answered bored. He felt a slight sting of jealousy when he heard Fuji could do whatever he wanted.

Fuji noticed this and sighed.

His phone ringed and he looked up surprised.

"Is it okay if I answer this?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded absentminded.

"Yes?" Fuji asked in the phone.

"Since you're with Ryoma do the two of you feel like coming over?"

"Seiichi?"

"Yes who else?"

"Sure I'll ask Ryoma. And then call you back."

"Okay."

"Say Ryoma would you like to go to Seiichi."

Ryoma seemed to consider this. He had to ask his mother and he wasn't sure how she would react. He unlike Fuji had never noticed how easy it was to get things done if you called the right names. "I'll ask my mother." He answered doubtful.

Fuji smirked.

"Kaa-san." Ryoma said as he slightly bowed before going in the room. "Is it okay if Fuji-san and I go to Yukimura-san?" to Ryoma's big surprise his mother nodded and called a driver for him.

Fuji snickered silently.

* * *

Yukimura was lying on Sanada's lap while reading a book when his phone ringed. He sighed and placed the book on the table and reached for the phone. "Yes?"

"Ryo-chan and I will be at your place in about an hour is that okay?" A cheerful voice said.

Yukimura could see the face of the tensai for him. He chuckled. "Yes sure. Shall I ask some others to come as well?"

"Saa, you mean Kunimitsu and Keigo?" Fuji said smirking.

"Yes and maybe some Rikkaidai regulars."

"You mean Akaya?" Fuji asked innocently. He knew Akaya wouldn't come.

"No Akaya has got himself a girlfriend. She's in Hyoutei." Yukimura said clearly hating this girl already. Yukimura had decided that Akaya only could have a girlfriend if Yukimura approved of her. He swore it was just to protect Akaya!

Fuji chuckled. He had seen the two of them together.

The girl had long red hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail. She had black eyes and seemed to be as much of a demon as Akaya.

All in all they looked cute together.

"What about some Seigaku regulars?" Yukimura suggested while absentminded toying with Sanada's hair.

"You're planning on throwing a party?" Fuji asked still chuckling.

"Well yes. More people to torment." Yukimura said smiling as brightly as he could.

Sanada who heard this groaned.

"Your boyfriend seems to disagree." Fuji said when he heard Sanada groan.

"No he'll like it." Yukimura pulled at the strand of hair he was playing with causing Sanada to gasp.

Fuji chuckled. "Invite as many people as you wish. I won't longer bother you during your precious time with your lover."

"Thank you. Then I'll see you and Ryoma in an hour."

Sanada didn't like parties. "Yuki…" Sanada started.

"Seiichi." Yukimura corrected.

"Seiichi, are you sure it's a good idea to throw a party?"

"Yes. I need to call people. Someone you don't want to come? "

Sanada wanted to say Ryoma but he refrained himself from doing so.

"Great." Yukimura said as Sanada didn't reply. He thenh got the phone and started calling people.

* * *

Ryoma was staring out the window of the car.

It was hardly a car. It was a limousine and a big and flashy one.

Ryoma had grumbled about how he wanted a smaller one. He didn't want to stand out that much.

His mother had disagreed with him. She said that it wouldn't stand out if he was going to Yukimura's.

Fuji however knew Yukimura's family tried to be normal and didn't have ten limousines like Atobe. He also knew Ryoma's mother just wanted to show off and that he had to go with this car because of that. "Saa Ryoma you seem distracted."

"I would help my parents with some things from the business and I'll have to do it tonight because I neglected the work today."

"Saa." Fuji said thoughtful. "Don't you think you're a bit young for that?"

Ryoma sighed. He did think he was younger than most people who were helping their parents with their business. He had been doing these sorts of things since he turned ten. It was pretty much the only reason why he had still contact with his parents. He was pretty good at it too he helped the business grow. He just found the work deadly boring and he hated that if he neglected it his mother got angry.

"Saa Ryoma, you like the work?" Fuji asked curiously.

"No." Ryoma said bluntly.

"You like tennis?" Fuji asked in hope to get to know a little more about why Ryoma quitted.

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

"Tch. Mada mada dane senpai."

"Ryoma I'm hardly your senpai. We're in the same year, remember?"

Ryoma sighed how could he forget? It was because they were in the same class that he got in this mess.

Fuji chuckled after seeing Ryoma's tired face. "Saa, don't you like it?"

"Not at all."

"You can play tennis again."

"Is that a good thing?" Ryoma asked not sure if it was.

"Ah we're here."

Indeed the car stopped in front of a traditional Japanese house.

"Saa, I take it you've never been to Seiichi's house."

"No."

"Saa, his house is really old. It is funny to tell ghost stories in an old house."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but that was about it.

"Inui was happy I did. He kept saying it was such good data."

Ryoma sighed. He should've known. He should've refused to come.

* * *

Kaidoh seriously didn't know why he liked the data master. He tried denying it a long time but he couldn't help it. The worst part was that he seemed to be bad in hiding it as well.

Inui had noticed a week after Kaidoh started having feelings for the Data master.

Maybe that was why Kaidoh liked him. He sometimes had the feeling no one understood him and Inui always proved him wrong.

Inui could always tell when something was wrong and always knew what to say to Kaidoh. He seemed to know everything and Kaidoh liked it. Inui never would say it but he understood Kaidoh better than he understood most others.

So when Kaidoh told him he didn't want to go to a party in Yukimura's house if Fuji was coming Inui understood.

Inui however also knew how to change Kaidoh's mind. He had observed that Fuji liked Echizen and that there would be a 98% chance Echizen was coming. He also knew something about Echizen Fuji might want to know and with that he could keep Fuji away from Kaidoh. He only wanted to Kaidoh to go to that party so they could see each other. He also wanted to go to the party to test his new juice.

THIS ONE WOULD MAKE fUJI FAINT!

* * *

When Fuji entered yukimura's house Yukimura looked…. drunk "Seiichi?"

"Fuji-san." Sanada greeted.

"What happened to Seiichi?" He asked surprised.

"Result of Inui's juice." Sanada said clearly not pleased.

"Saa interesting." Fuji said coming up with an interesting plan. "He looks drunk."

"He acts like he's drunk and that while he doesn't even get tipsy when he drinks ten glasses of Guinness." Sanada sighed.

"Why don't you act like that?" Fuji said while amusing himself with the image of a drunken Sanada.

"I didn't drink the juice."

"Why did Yukimura-senpai drink it?" Ryoma asked disgusted.

"He thought he could handle it and Inui wanted to test if it would have effect on Fuji."

"Saa." Fuji said with a dangerous glint in his now opened eyes.

Inui who felt Fuji's eyes burn holes in his back decided it was time for a washroom break.

Yukimura tried to kiss Sanada who didn't know if he should protest or not.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were fighting and Ooishi couldn't stop them because he was busy trying to stop the fight between Gakuto, Marui and Kikumaru.

Ryoma was trying to escape but Fuji held his arm so he couldn't go anywhere.

Sanada and Tezuka were searching the house for painkillers.

Atobe was talking to Jackel who seemed bored.

Niou was busy pulling pranks on people who were too busy to notice the pranks.

Renji was taking data.

Yes it was a mess.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

please review^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hi hi a new chapter.

People are finally putting everything together and once they figured everything out we can start working on the solution ne?

Thank you evryone for reviewing and fovoriting.

Hope you'll enjoy.

disclaimer: I had a discussion wth my other personality and we came to the conclusion that I own nada.

* * *

The chaos at the 'party' was amusing but it wasn't amusing enough for Fuji.

Fuji wanted to do something it including people suffering.

Eiji just wanted to do something and strange enough both people had the same idea. "Let's play truth or dare." Eiji said smiling. "But everyone who picks truth would have to take one sip of Inui's newest juice and if you won't pick any you have tod rink the entire pitcher of Inui juice."

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes. "It would be nice if everyone played."

Everyone was scared about the intensity of Fuji's glare and accepted.

But everyone gathered around anyway.

Fuji's smile brightened and he closed his eyes again.

Yukimura seemed to have sobered down considerably and smiled together with Fuji.

"Ne Atobe-kun you can start."

Atobe spun the bottle and it ended on Sanada. Atobe smirked. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Sanada said not wanting to drink the Inui juice.

"I dare you to sing a song for Yukimura." Atobe said.

Sanada actually blushed. But he did it none the less.

Ryoma was surprised by how good Sanada could sing but he didn't say anything about it.

Sanada spun the bottle and it ended on Eiji.

"Dare." Eiji said before Sanada could even ask the question.

Sanada really didn't know anything for Eiji to do. "Go outside and hug a random passerby." He said not knowing what to give Eiji as a dare.

Eiji hopped outside and hugged the first person walking by.

That person happened to be a teenage girl that blushed a bright red and kept staring at Eiji until he was back inside.

Fuji chuckled. "I think you have a new fan."

Eiji looked outside and waved at the girl who promptly fainted. Eiji blinked.

"We should get her inside, call a doctor an ambulance, she might get a cold outside." Ooishi said worried.

"She'll be fine." Yukimura said looking outside. "Though I have to thank you Eiji-kun, I think she will finally stop swooning every time I walk by."

Fuji chuckled again. "Eiji it's your turn."

"Ah yes." Eiji said hopping back to the circle and waiting till everyone sat down. He spun the bottle and it ended on Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't know what Eiji would make him do.

Eiji smiled evilly.

Ryoma gulped.

"Truth or dare." Eiji asked still with that evil smile.

Ryoma looked at the juice. Maybe he should pick the juice over the dare.

Fuji looked happy. He wanted to see Ryoma drunk.

"Dare." Ryoma said doubtful.

"You have to kiss Fujiko."

"WHAT!" He called out.

Eiji chuckled.

Ryoma reconsidered the drink once again. He probably won't die and he still had to do the truth after that sip... He didn't want that either. He gulped and walked towards Fuji.

Fuji still smiled happily. He cursed silently at Eiji though because he now had to restrain himself from completely molesting Ryoma.

Ryoma kneeled down next to Fuji and kissed him on the cheek.

Yukimura chuckled. "So sweet, so innocent, such good black mail material." He said while holding a camera in his hand.

Ryoma blushed and tried to snatch the camera away.

"Ne Seiichi can I have a copy of that picture." Fuji asked happily.

"Sure." Yukimura replied trying to get the camera from the two idiots.

Sanada was annoyed.

"Don't you mind that picture?!" Ryoma said annoyed.

"Now you ask no." Fuji beamed.

"People will think we're dating!"Ryoma whined.

"I don't mind." Fuji said still smiling brightly.

"But I do!" Ryoma whined some more.

Fuji chuckled before getting the camera from Yukimura.

In the fight for the camera the game seemed to be forgotten.

Ryoma glared at Fuji.

Fuji chuckled again. "Now stop glaring or I'll give the camera back to Seiichi."

Ryoma stopped glaring but he still didn't look happy.

"Ne Ryoma how's your head?" Momo asked suddenly.

"Fine."

"How did your parents react?" Yukimura asked

"I haven't told them yet." Ryoma said.

"You have a bandaged head and they didn't ask?" Yukimura asked incredulous.

"Well I haven't really talked to them much since I got back." Aka I avoided them like hell.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Ah."

"So what are you going to tell them?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "Aren't we going to continue with the stupid game?"

"I don't think so." Inui said. "Someone, 87% chance it's Echizen, knocked away the bottle so we can't continue before a new bottle is emptied."

Ryoma twitched.

Fuji chuckled. "We could also do something else."

"Like what?" Tezuka said eyeing him warily.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Fuji said innocently.

"NO!" a large group replied in unison.

"Then let's play a game like monopoly I'm sure you have it somewhere ne Seiichi." Fuji smiled.

"I think so." Yukimura said thoughtful.

They did useless games and Fuji always seemed to win somehow.

"I should go." Ryoma said looking at the clock.

"Ne Ryo can you give me a ride home?" Fuji asked innocently.

Ryoma shrugged. "Sure."

"Fuji won't you and Ryo stay for a sleep over?" Yukimura pouted.

"I haven't told my parents." Ryoma said coolly.

"I'll call them." Yukimura beamed.

"But…" before Ryoma could protest Yukimura ahd already picked up the phone and had dialed his number.

"Could I speak to Ryoma's parents."

…

"Yukimura Seiichi."

…

"Thank you."

……..

"Hello, I'm Yukimura Seiichi and Ryoma is staying at my place at the moment is it okay if he stays for a sleep over?"

…

"Thank you, that's not necessary."

….

"Thank you. I'll make sure he's home tomorrow before eight."

….

"Yes."

….

"I'll tell them that."

….

"Yes same here."

….

"Bye." Yukimura rolled his eyes and shut up the phone.

"So…?" Fuji asked.

"He's allowed to stay. I'm sure your parents are fine with it."

"Yes they are."

"Okay anyone else wants to stay over?"

Eventually many people stayed over.

* * *

Ryoma was playing with a pillow and was clearly not happy with staying here the entire night. He decided to walk around for a bit.

"Stop this right now."

Ryoma blinked a few times before realizing it was Tezuka's voice.

"Why?"

Ryoma smiled at monkey kings voice. It just sounded as if he was pouting.

"We're in Yukimura's house."

"So?"

"I don't trust it."

"Don't whine."

"Keigo stop that."

"tch."

"Keigo."

Ryoma laughed silently before knocking on the door. He should warn his precious buchou that they could probably be heard downstairs.

Tezuka opened the door. His hear was messed up and he didn't have his glasses on. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and you could see a beautiful hickey on his collarbone.

Ryoma couldn't help but smirk. "They can hear you downstairs."

Tezuka glared at Atobe who looked annoyed.

"And you burst in here because?" Atobe asked annoyed.

"I didn't burst in I knocked. Because I was bored and to warn you that you could be heard downstairs."

Atobe grunted.

"How long are the two of you together anyway?" Ryoma asked innocently.

Footsteps resounded on the stairs. Yukimura's footsteps.

Tezuka and Atobe pulled Ryoma in the closet they had locked themselves in. (with closet I mean the huge walk in closet type.)

"So?" Ryoma asked when the footsteps faded away.

"A few weeks now. Since a short while after our match." Tezuka said.

Ryoma blinked. "How?"

"Mitsu was on the run for fangirls and I helped him out."

"How?"

Tezuka blushed but because of the dark closet you couldn't see it.

Atobe smirked but also that was lost because of the lack of light. "Haven't you heard the rumors of Mitsu having someone?"

"Can you stop calling Buchou Mitsu?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe snickered. "So have you heard or are you really such an airhead?"

Ryoma thought for a bit before slowly nodding. Yes he had heard but no one knew who it was and Tezuka just ignored the questions. Ryoma realized they couldn't see he nodded. "Yes."

"Because when they chased after him they heard him moan inside the closet."

As well Ryoma as Tezuka blushed.

"Well it's not my fault you're actually responsive when I kiss you." Atobe said smirking.

Ryoma smirked. "Fuji-senpai would love to hear this."

"You won't tell." Atobe said.

"And why not monkey king."

"Because then I might tell him you stopped playing tennis because you have a company to take over and that your dad used to be a pro." Atobe smirked. "Imagine all the attention." He had learned how to be manipulative he would never ever ever ask Yukimura for help again.

Ryoma groaned. "Fine I won't say it."

"Great." Atobe smiled.

"But if it's supposed to be a secret you should try to keep quiet." Ryoma said before sneaking out of the closet. He sighed. Great. He didn't plan on people knowing he was the heir to some stupid company he didn't plan on people knowing his father was a pro and he didn't plan on having to keep a secret because he would fail.

* * *

Fuji was planning everyone's doom and destruction when Inui walked towards him.

"Fuji."

"Inui. How can I help you?" Fuji smiled brightly.

"Will you please leave Kaidoh alone?"

"Why?" Fuji said pouting.

"Because I have something you might find interesting in exchange."

"You have now?" Fuji asked opening his eyes and glaring at Inui.

"It's about Echizen."

This got Fuji's interest.

"If I tell you, you will leave Kaidoh alone." Inui said.

"How very noble of you, but yes." Fuji said still eyeing Inui.

"It's about his last match before he quitted tennis." Inui took a deep breath. "He played against someone like Kirihara. During the match it seemed as if he only got some bruises but after the match people figure out he lost his eye sight. There had been server rumors as to why he didn't continue after that match. One was because he never got his eyesight back. Another was because he was scared. But both seem illogical. He continued the match so he wasn't scared and as you have probably noticed his eyesight is fine."

Fuji nodded. He felt angry.

"But before he stopped he was the best tennis player beneath 18 in America. He was nicknamed the prince."

"Why did he quit Inui?" Fuji pushed. He found this all interesting but Inui was straying from the point.

"His mother said that she couldn't risk losing the heir to the company and that she let him quit to prevent further injury."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "So when he tells his parents about his match with Akaya he might have to quit tennis again. He might even have to transfer to another school."

"That's a possibility yes." Inui said.

Fuji cursed silently. He suddenly glared at Inui. "If you handy blown up that drink of yours he would probably still be at school and he didn't have to figure out a way to tell his parents."

Inui back off. "Without me you would never know." He tried.

But Fuji was angry and his anger was directed towards Inui.

Not much later Inui was lying on the ground knocked out by a large amount of wasabi and Inui juice.

Fuji sighed he had to find a way to make sure Ryoma continued playing tennis for a bit. He could see Ryoma liked tennis a lot and he would make sure Ryoma was able to enjoy himself as long as possible. Still Fuji couldn't help but think there was something else that was also bothering Ryoma.

* * *

Yes Fuji is making a picture book of black mail material on Ryoma.

anyways hope you liked it.

Review pretty pretty please.*huge puppy dog eyes*


	16. Chapter 16

Hi hi

First of all let me apologize for the long wait I had a writers block. That might also explain the suckyness of this chapter teh next one will be better.

Second: thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting etc^^

Third: I skipped to the end of the 'vacation' important things that happened (not sure if anything important happened) will be told later^^

Fourth: I rewtached the series and Tezuka isn't as stoic as he seems omg.

Last: I own nada.

Please enjoy^^

* * *

Fuji wasn't happy Ryoma had been avoiding him ever since the party. He wondered if it was because of the kiss.

Well it could hardly be counted as a kiss the only reason it counted was because Eiji didn't specify what sort of kiss. It wasn't a proper truth or dare kiss.

Fuji still had to talk about that with Eiji. He wanted a real kiss.

Eiji needed to know that if he said something like a kiss it shouldn't be something that small.

Fuji remembered the last time they did truth or dare with the regulars. Fuji still had a crush on Tezuka back then.

Yukimura had known that and had given Tezuka the dare to make out with Fuji.

Fuji had to admit it had been fun but Tezuka didn't talk to him after that for almost a month. He sighed.

Ryoma couldn't be mad because of the kiss.

Fuji chuckled remembering the innocent kiss from the far too proud boy.

Maybe that was the problem Ryoma's pride had been hurt.

Fuji walked in the clubroom.

Today would be the first few matches between the regulars from Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai.

Ryoma was pouting.

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma snorted. "I wanted a rematch with Kirihara-senpai but he's in a different block and we're not allowed to use the courts for our game until the ranking matches are over."

"Ah." Fuji said still smiling.

"And after the ranking matches it's not possible because the courts are used for training." Ryoma said while slamming his head against the locker.

"Saa Ryoma it isn't that bad right?"

"I lost!" Ryoma said annoyed.

"Hardly."

Ryoma sighed. His 'vacation' had been hell and he had tried to avoid Fuji because he might accidently spill Tezuka buchou's secret. He had a few too many secrets to keep.

First he had to make sure his mother never found out that he played tennis again, next he had to make sure she never figured out he got injured, than that Fuji wasn't supposed to know about Tezuka and Atobe, after that that Fuji was never to know about how he accidently drew him, and last but not least his father could never know he lost a tennis match.

Ryoma sighed as he looked at his schedule. His first match was against a rikkaidai player named Niou. He smirked before turning to leave the locker room. He had something else to focus on other than his rematch with Kirihara.

* * *

Niou was talking to Yanagi before the beginning of the match.

Ryoma had learned to fear Yanagi like he had learned to fear Yukimura, Fuji and Inui. Ryoma however ignored his fears and laughed at the idiotic attempt his fear did to get his nervous.

Not even ten seconds later Niou and Ryoma stood on opposite sides of the court.

"Which, brat?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"Smooth." Ryoma said bored.

"It's rough. I'll serve first. Puri." Niou said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

Niou served a reasonably normal serve.

Ryoma returned it easily.

Niou returned again.

This went on for a while until it was 1-0 for Ryoma.

Niou smirked before turning in Kirihara.

Ryoma blinked. He wanted to say something really unintelligent like _'what?'_ but he decided against it.

Niou/Kirihara smirked. "I'm going to destroy you."

Ryoma smirked in reply. "I still wanted a rematch and since I can't play against Kirihara I'll have to settle for a cheap copy."

Some people laughed or just smirked. Others who still didn't know Ryoma that well were surprised.

Niou still smirked. "I'll make you eat those words."

Ryoma just smirked before performing his trade mark twist serve.

Niou returned the shot with a lob.

Ryoma smashed.

Niou also returned the smash although just barely.

Ryoma scored by performing a brilliant passing shot.

"15-love." The referee called.

Ryoma served again with a twist serve. "Kirihara-san played better." He said as the ball flew up to Niou's/ Kirihara's face.

The rally lasted some time with Ryoma eventually scoring the point.

"30-love."

Yanagi was standing on the sideline. He observed everything carefully. He knew exactly how Niou was going to play and he wanted to know how Ryoma would react.

"40-15."

The match was progressing reasonably fast.

"Game Echizen. 2-0."

Niou smirked before turning back to himself. "I know an even better opponent for you. I'm sure you remember him." Niou turned indeed in an old opponent.

Ryoma stared. He couldn't believe this. He also was bothered. How many people knew?

Many people on the sides of the court whispered asking who Niou pretended to be.

Yanagi smiled.

Sure Ryoma had won but the match had forced him to stop playing tennis surely something had bothered him. This would just be a great distraction.

"Why copy weak people?" Ryoma asked with a smirk. "I beat him once I'll do it again."

"I'll break you and leave you crying on the ground." Niou said in perfect English.

"You even copy his favourite sentence?" Ryoma said amused. "If you copy his play style you're doomed."

Niou just smirked before serving.

Ryoma had studied the match over and over and Niou served the same as green. So Ryoma had no problem returning the serve at all.

Niou stuck with Green's aggressive play style he just had improved it all. He was faster and stronger than Green, the accuracy was better and so was the angle.

Ryoma knew the play style inside out that was one of the advantages he had. He wasn't bothered at all that he had to play against Green again he was just bothered that Niou knew. No let me rephrase that, he was bother that Yanagi knew and told Niou.

There was no way Niou figured that out for himself.

Ryoma hit a drive B. He hadn't used it the last time he played Green and he had only used it here when he played Sanada so Niou probably didn't know it yet.

Niou blinked when Ryoma scored a point. He hadn't expected that at all. Glaring at Yanagi because that idiot told him Ryoma would be distracted.

"You always play like this or are you making this easy for me?"

Niou stared at Ryoma incredulous. He hadn't ever heard someone ask him that. "Brat. I'll make you eat your words."

Ryoma smirked. "Go ahead and try."

Niou served again. He served a serve very much like the knuckle serve from Kirihara only sharper and clearly aimed at the face.

"Eh, you actually took the time to learn that worthless serve?" Ryoma smirked before returning. "Mada mada dane."

"Brat."

Ryoma played with all the power he held.

Niou and Yagyuu had miscalculated. They were too stupid to see that all the hate Ryoma held towards the person who made him quit tennis would only improve his game.

That fact was proven when Yanagi looked almost horrified when he saw the score changing to 4-0 in Ryoma's advantage.

Niou smirked. "Well he's useless. I might have a better idea." He began to take the shape of Tezuka.

Ryoma blinked slightly surprised. He forgot he had also lost to Tezuka.

Niou didn't smirk because Tezuka was too cool for that. He served an almost Tezuka worthy serve.

"Buchou's serve is better!" Ryoma called as he returned the serve.

The ball flew to Niou.

"Tezuka zone!" someone called.

Ryoma, who had the experience from playing against Tezuka before, nullified the spin and fought against Tezuka zone that way.

Niou seemed annoyed before thinking up an idea.

Tezuka hadn't used this against Ryoma so there was no way Ryoma could know it.

Ryoma once again returned.

"Out!"

Ryoma cursed silently. He had thought about it when he played Tezuka but he didn't expect Niou to use it.

"Tezuka phantom." Someone whispered.

So that's what it's called Ryoma thought. He smirked it could be solved in the same way as the Tezuka zone just nullify the spin and you can play normal.

The spin on the ball however was a bit too much to be nullified easily so Ryoma lost the game.

"4-1."

Niou smirked. He would make a comeback and crush the brat. He wouldn't lose to someone younger than him.

Ryoma served a twist serve again.

Niou returned.

Ryoma returned.

The ball flew to Niou.

"Tezuka zone."

"He's as good as the real Tezuka."

"No he isn't."

"He'll never be as good as Tezuka-san."

"If Tezuka-sama wanted he could go pro right now."

Fuji chose that moment to have finished his match with Tezuka and come walking to the scene.

Tezuka simple raised an eyebrow at the discussion about him.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne Tezuka it almost looks like they don't need you. They have Niou's copy of you after all."

Immediately the fans protested that they couldn't live without Tezuka.

"Fuji." Tezuka said in a stern voice.

"Yes?" Fuji asked innocently.

Tezuka refocused on the match trying to ignore his fans begging for attention.

"15 all."

"We just missed two points." Someone said annoyed.

The next point was for Ryoma.

Ryoma hit a drive A.

Niou returned.

Ryoma hit a drive B and finished with a smash.

"30-15."

"See Niou isn't as good as Tezuka."

"Yes Tezuka would've returned it."

Anger was radiating from Tezuka. "Focus on the match." He said annoyed to all the gossipers.

"40-15."

"What do you think you're doing Niou-senpai!" Akaya yelled annoyed.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane." Ryoma hit the ball hard to the far left corner.

Niou hit it back.

Ryoma did a drop shot at the right side of the court.

Niou again barely managed to return it.

Ryoma smashed it and scored a point.

"Game Echizen. 5-1."

"One more game and the freshman won!"

"Uso!"

Niou served a zero shiki drop serve four times and actually won the game!

"Game Niou. 5-2."

Tezuka glared at Niou.

"Don't worry Tezuka your serve is still better by far."

"Inui." Tezuka said annoyed.

"Yes?"

Tezuka would roll his eyes if he wasn't Tezuka.

"Shhh." Fuji said eyes focussed on the match.

Ryoma served far faster than before.

Niou didn't even have the time to blink let alone return.

"A service ace." Someone whispered.

Ryoma was seriously getting a headache from all the people whispering. He wanted to end this stupid match quickly and get away from the whispers. He sighed as he realized he had to do two more matches today and two tomorrow. He served a fast twist serve leaving Niou unable to return.

Niou cursed silently. He had planned on winning this match. He hadn't planned on losing a match against anyone just yet.

"Game, Set, Match Echizen." The referee called.

* * *

"You did a great job Ryoma-kun."

"Fuji-senpai."

"Saa you still have to do two more matches today."

"What about you?"

Fuji was delighted by this almost civil conversation. He knew how hard it was to get Ryoma to talk and this was an achievement to be proud of. "I already finished my match with Tezuka today and I still have to play against Akaya-kun. Then I have three matches tomorrow."

"Ah." Ryoma said barely interested.

"Must suck to have not a single captain in your block." Fuji said.

"They're just scared." Ryoma replied.

Fuji chuckled. "Sanada wasn't scared."

"Sanada isn't a captain and he can't change the line up." Ryoma said bored.

"Saa." Fuji for one knew Sanada could probably influence Yukimura's choices but he didn't say that because Sanada didn't know it himself. "But I take it you're going to become one of the regulars."

"Of course."

* * *

I hope you liked it even though it screamed writersblock:P

Please review^^ If you want Ryoma to play against someone please tell me^^


	17. Chapter 17

hi hi

finally a new chapter... yes I know I'm being a sucky author that writes too little.... sorry?

anyways thank you very very very very much for reviewing, favoriting, etc^^

Please enjoy

disclaimer: read the last chapter I believe I put one there:P

* * *

Fuji walked confidently towards Yanagi who was talking to Inui. "Renji, could we have a word?"

Yanagi nodded already knowing what this was about. "You are interested in who Niou pretended to be?"

"John Green." Fuji said bored. "How much do you know?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Yanagi answered. "His opponent John Green gave him an eye injury. He seemed to have gone blind. He stopped playing after that."

"But it healed." Fuji said.

"His mother didn't want to lose the heir to their company."

"I already knew that." Fuji said frustrated. He wanted something new. Something he didn't know yet.

Yanagi feeling Fuji's anger knew he had to come with something fast if he valued his life. "He played ever since he was young. He's been playing in tournaments ever since he was six. He took a break however after he turned eight."

This was new for Fuji and his anger subdued a bit. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. There had been no apparent reason. He won his last match 6-0 and in less than ten minutes. He got no injuries whatsoever."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Then why?"

"I don't know." Yanagi said. "Fuji, your match will start in seven minutes. You might want to leave."

* * *

Ryoma bounced the ball a few times before starting off with his trademark twist serve.

Eiji, flexible as he was, returned it.

Ryoma had heard Eiji was a doubles player but had never seen him play in a doubles match. "I heard you usually play doubles." He said.

Eiji however was a usual talented singles player as well.

"Why?"

"Singles is so lonely." Eiji whined. "Don't you get lonely playing singles?"

Ryoma pondered for a second if he ever got lonely. It wasn't as if he ever had someone to play doubles with. He hit the ball back with a drive B. He couldn't work well together with others. And right now he had people to talk to when he wasn't playing tennis. So it didn't matter right when he was alone on his side of the court? He kind of liked that feeling. He had nothing to think about no one who told him what to do. He was free on the courts. One of his butlers once said that Ryoma looked best when playing tennis. Ryoma knew why. He felt free while playing tennis and free beings always looked prettier than caged ones. He took pictures long enough to know that.

"Game Echizen. 1-0."

Ryoma returned most shots Eiji threw at him. He however was bothered by the fact Eiji looked far happier than he did. Was it really because Ryoma was lonely? He was used to it by now right? When you grew up like Ryoma it was hard to find any true friends. He didn't need to be like Eiji. He was happy he just showed it different.

"Wow, Ochibi, Nya, what's that?"Eiji asked looking shocked at the ball.

Ryoma had used samurai drive without realizing it. He hadn't used it in an official match.

Inui, who was standing at the sideline, scribbled in his notebook enthusiastically.

"Samurai drive." Ryoma said while looking rather bored.

"That's so cool Ochibi!"

Ryoma grunted. He forgot the score and that stupid referee wasn't calling. "Referee it is okay to call."

"G- game Echizen. 2-0."

Oh that meant it was his service game again. He better start focusing.

* * *

Fuji knew Ryoma had forgiven Kirihara but he was still slightly angry. He had tried to forgive Kirihara but he was still slightly angry.

Kirihara was in bloodshot mode and was desperately trying to win this match.

Fuji however was on a different level, he wanted to finish this quickly, he was still slightly pissed at Kirihara, and wanted to win this match. He never really cared about being on the regulars before but he wanted to be on the regulars now. He wanted to be on the regular's team together with Ryoma. He wanted to see every one of Ryoma's matches.

"40-10, Fuji." The referee called.

Fuji smiled this was his last serve. He decided to use his best serve and win this match. "disappearing serve." He said as Kirihara tried to return the ball that disappeared before he could hit it.

"Game, Set, Match Fuji."

Fuji's smile got a bigger but not as much bigger that anyone noticed.

Kirihara smashed his racket on the ground and cursed. He would have to win against Tezuka if he wanted to become a regular and that was as good as impossible.

Fuji felt a bit sorry for Kirihara but not enough to give up his spot. "Good match." He said as he extended his hand to Kirihara.

Kirihara grumbled some more before taking Fuji's hand.

* * *

2 minutes before the game ended Fuji walked towards the scene watching the game. He had crushed

Kirihara and was now watching the match Ryoma had with Eiji.

Eiji was using his seal step and was losing even though there are two of him.

"6-2. Game, Set, Match Echizen."

"Mada mada dane, senpai." Ryoma smirked before walking away.

"NYA OHIBI, YOU'RE BEING MEAN!" Eiji wailed.

* * *

"Ryoma."

Ryoma opened one eye to see Fuji staring at him.

"Can I ask something?"

Ryoma closed his eye again. "Hn."

"You lost against Tezuka once."

Ryoma didn't reply.

"You could've returned the last ball easily. Why didn't you?"

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Your parents don't want you to play tennis right?"

"My father doesn't mind."

"So only your mother wants you to stop playing tennis."

"She doesn't want to risk losing the heir."

"Ryoma, Become a regular."

"Is that a request or an order?"Ryoma asked opening one of his eyes again.

"A bit of both." Fuji said. "You could go pro if you tried."

Ryoma didn't reply and closed his eyes again.

"Ryoma." Fuji said softly while sitting down next to Ryoma. "Win."

"I know." Ryoma said getting up and leaving Fuji behind.

* * *

"Jirou-senpai, Jirou-senpai," Choutarou said while gently shaking Jirou. "Your match is about to start."

"Choutarou, you're doing this all wrong." Shishido said.

"Kabaji." Atobe said as he snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji answered as he lifted up Jirou.

Jirou blinked a few times. "Buchou."

"Your match is starting." Atobe flipped his hair. "The generous Ore-sama decided to wake you up."

"Eh." Jirou answered as he sleepily rubbed his eye. He got up and walked towards the court where Ryoma was waiting.

Ryoma twitched as he saw the still partly sleeping boy walk towards the court. "Rough or smooth."

"Smoooooth." Jirou answered while suppressing a yawn at the same time.

"Rough, I serve."Ryoma said clearly annoyed. He wasn't used to people sleeping during a tennis match.

Sure people went easy on him when they underestimated him but no one so far had dared to sleep.

He started off with his trademark twist serve again.

This was enough for Jirou to wake up.

Ryoma still won the first game.

Jirou seemed happy.

Ryoma wondered if he was that happy when he found a good opponent. He realized he was. He was never as happy as when he played tennis. He was never as free as when he played tennis. He smiled and felt incredible happy. He lost himself in a match he actually wasn't even allowed to play.

Jirou felt the same. Jirou smiled and forgot he was supposed to seriously win.

"6-0. Winner Echizen." The referee called.

Ryoma had won before he even knew it. He had played serious and he had fun. He hadn't cared about the score. He had won.

"Sugoi, sugoi." Jirou said happily skipping round Ryoma. "What was that move that went like…" He moved his hands in a b form.

"Drive B." Ryoma answered. He wanted to thank Jirou for making him realize that without tennis he never was and would never be truly happy.

* * *

-like next day morning classes-

Ryoma stared at the mark he got for his economics test. 92%. He scanned the test looking at his mistakes. He hoped his mother would never figure this out,

If his mother would get angry because he started playing tennis again he didn't want to know what would happen if she figured out he got lower than 95% on a test.

"Saa, Ryoma-kun. What do you have?"

Ryoma just shoved the paper towards Fuji.

"92%." Fuji said staring at the paper. "Saa, that's to be expected from you." He said.

Ryoma groaned. "It almost ounds as if you are disappointed. You know it was a hard test the entire class got about 15% beneath their average."

"What do you have, senpai?" Ryoma asked in the hope to be cheered up a bit if he had higher than Fuji. He had Fuji always had the exact same grade but different mistakes.

"92%." Fuji answered.

Ryoma just couldn't believe this. He looked at Fuji's paper. He couldn't believe what he saw. "How come you always get the same grades as I?" He asked annoyed.

"Coincidence." Fuji said smiling. "But it's annoying we have the ranking tournament on school days and we actually ahve to follow the morning calsses. It makes it hard to concentrate."

"Hn." Ryoma replied. He lost all focus.

"Ryoma." Fuji asked noticing Ryoma was spacing out.

"Echizen." The teacher said strictly.

Fuji glared at the teacher and the teacher decided it was better for her health if she just let Ryoma space out

* * *

The next day of the ranking tournament brought the conclusion. And because the Hyoutei coach had some weird psychic power, and already knew who would be the regulars, he had already decided on the line up.

Doubles 2: Fuji and Oshitari

Doubles 1: Atobe and Tezuka

Singles 3: Sanada

Singles 2: Ryoma

Singles 1: Yukimura

With Niou as reserve player.

Ryoma was surprised Tezuka played in doubles 1 but didn't say anything about it.

Fuji was used to playing doubles He always preferred singles but he could play doubles as well and because of that he played doubles more often than singles.

That and Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka and Atobe preferred playing singles as well.

Yukimura sometimes played doubles with Sanada and Atobe played doubles with Sanada or Tezuka sometimes. But all of them preferred the singles positions.

Ryoma just couldn't play doubles so he played singles or he didn't play.

Fuji had made it his personal goal to learn Ryoma how to play doubles and play doubles with him.

* * *

The day of the tournament came fast.

Ryoma was lazing around a bit.

"Saa Ryoma, Are you interested in your opponent."

"I'm not Inui."

Fuji chuckled. "See the boy with the purplish hair?"

Ryoma looked up to look at the boy Fuji pointed at.

"He's named Ibu Shinji. He seems to be a pretty good player."

"Hn." Ryoma said as he laid his head back down.

"Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that." Ryoma grumbled.

"You look forward to your match?" Fuji asked completely ignoring Ryoma's last statement.

"Hn."

"You probably won't even get to play."

"Hn."

"Yukimura suffers from that all the time."

"Hn."

Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma was lying down with his head on his arms and his eyes closed.

Fuji chuckled again as a slightly sadistic idea popped up in his mind. "You know how I used to wish my little brother luck before a match?"

"Hn." Ryoma answered. How much clearer did he have to make it that he actually wasn't interested?

Fuji chuckled again before leaning down and giving Ryoma a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

I like innocent kisses okay... I'll write some sort of make out session... maybe... some time..... when Ryoma's ready:P

Anyways hope you liked it^^ Please review I love reviews and reviewers^^


	18. Chapter 18

Well a new chapter^^

Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting and making me incredibly happy^^

A/N: I'm sorry for my laziness for not writing the matches between all the other people. I actually got stuck after about half the chapter and then withs udden inspiration I wrote the rest... may be a bit weird and lame etc...

Disclaimer: Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I own prince of tennis because I don't.

please enjoy^^

* * *

"WHAT!" Ryoma's eyes shot open and he stared at Fuji as if he was crazy.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek." Fuji said with an unusual big smile. He was now happy he didn't do anything else than kissing Ryoma on his cheek. He could've scared Ryoma away.

Ryoma blushed stood up and walked away.

Fuji chuckled. He couldn't help but find it incredibly cute Ryoma blushed.

Ryoma never ever had gotten a kiss not even on his cheek. He had given Fuji one during the truth and dare game. He had given his parents a kiss on their cheek when he was really young.

But Fuji was the first to ever give him one.

Ryoma was distracted for a bit. He was confused. He didn't understand it one bit but he didn't seem to mind. He had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. The feeling you weren't really standing on the floor. Ryoma thought about Fuji senpai and giggled. Wait, giggled? Ryoma could hit himself across the head. He so did not giggle. He would never ever ever giggle. He didn't giggle. He was so lucky no one heard. Ryoma blinked a few times before he realized what this meant. He would scream if he wasn't Ryoma.

His parents would never ever accept it if he told them he liked a boy.

His friends would right? His friends? When did he start calling those people his friends?

He dismissed the thought he had more important things to think about. He couldn't handle having another secret.

Fuji didn't even like him in return did he? Fuji was just toying with him.

Ryoma had heard that from many people. He could start crying that very moment but because he was Ryoma he didn't. He realized that somewhere deep inside he had felt this all along. He had unconsciously allowed Fuji to come that close. Now all he need to know was if Fuji was serious or was just toying with him. And since he's Ryoma he could only think of two ways to figure it out. He had to carefully observe Fuji's actions and draw a conclusion from them or he could ask it bluntly. For now he would settle with the first.

* * *

Fuji was casually observing the team they were about to play against.

"Ready?"Oshitari asked.

"Saa." Fuji said slightly disappointed Ryoma wasn't there yet.

Oshitari was already on the courts and so were Fuji's opponents.

"Senpai." Ryoma said smirking.

Fuji turned around and his smile brightened a bit. "Saa Ryoma we're in the same class you can't go around calling me senpai." He secretly liked it a lot but he dared to say Ryoma shouldn't do it because Ryoma wouldn't change it anyway.

Ryoma still smirked. "Ne senpai should I wish you luck as well?"

Fuji was puzzled for a moment but he didn't say anything.

Ryoma leaned forward and kisses Fuji on his cheek. "It was like that ne?"

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise but it was clear to everyone who knew him that he was incredibly happy.

Ryoma's smirk got a bit bigger happy with the reaction. "Don't you dare lose."

"We won't."Fuji replied before walking on the court with a happy skippy feeling.

Oshitari and Fuji was a terrible match up but that didn't matter the played amazing. They didn't complement each other like the golden pair. They were two players from the same type. They were two players who without a doubt would never be paired up if there was someone else available.

Well they had the advantage at this moment 4-1.

Then the opponent hit an extremely powerful shot.

Oshitari of course saw it coming and dodged.

Fuji however didn't plan on losing because of one stupid shot. He got ready to receive it.

People from all sides screamed Fuji was stupid and that he shouldn't do this.

Fuji however was stubborn. He still followed Ryoma around. He never gave up without a fight.

Someone once said that this would be his downfall. That person said that Fuji would get himself hurt this way. That person was right.

Ryoma had a good hearing but even if he hadn't he would be able to hear the snapping sound.

Fuji let go of his racket and clamped his wrist in shock.

Oshitari walked towards him and shook his head. "That was really stupid."

Fuji glared at him. He stood up to get his racket back.

Oshitari blinked.

Someone from the other team asked in shock if Fuji was indeed planning to continue.

Oshitari however didn't like this idea. "We forfeit."

"What did you say?" Fuji hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"I said we forfeit. You're useless like this and I don't plan on covering the entire court on my own. If you fear we might lose. Don't worry the others aren't gonna lose."

Fuji still glared at Oshitari but accepted his bad luck and let Kawamura bring him to the hospital nearby. "I'll be back before your match." Fuji said Ryoma.

"You'll have to hurry then." Atobe smirked. "We will finish this in no time."

Fuji looked at Atobe and smirked. "I didn't know the two of you were together but it's nice to know. I always thought you two looked cute together."

"How did..." Atobe started.

"Saa." Fuji smiled before walking off toward the hospital.

"You said we instead of ore-sama which you usually say." Yukimura explained.

Atobe flipped his hair back and walked on the court.

Tezuka followed shortly after and they formed a formidable pair.

The pair was miraculous. They knew each other's playing style perfectly and they gave each other the space they needed.

Tezuka still might've been better off as singles player because of the zone but that didn't matter right now.

They crushed their opponents.

Singles three was amazing. The opponent actually took a few points from Sanada but not a game.

Finally it was Ryoma's turn to play.

* * *

Fuji was at the hospital trying to explain to an amazed doctor it really was a tennis injury. He had been talking to the doctor for about fifteen minutes already and the doctor didn't seem to understand. Whoever said doctors were smart educated people never met this guy. Fuji never was someone extraordinary lucky but he never had much bad luck either. He however was exceptionally unlucky today. First he got injured. Then he had to spend nearly half an hour in a small room with an annoying doctor because of some stupid test. Last but not least he missed the bus and he feared he might not make it in time for Ryoma's match. When he finally did arrive he got the shock of his life because his soon to be boyfriend was injured.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as Ooishi did another try to patch up his eye. He recalled having an advantage of four games. He recalled his muscles froze when he tried to return a shot. He thought it was because his opponents weird attacking style. He had heard about it before but never really experienced it. Well it didn't matter anyway he was going to crush his opponent for he had already found the flaw in his opponents plan.

Ooishi sighed. "The bleeding won't stop." He said worried to Ryuuzaki sensei.

Atobe looked at his younger teammate. "Tch. You can't even win a match against an unseeded school."

Ryoma's eye twitched. "And you can't even win a match against me, monkey king."

Fuji would've chuckled if he wasn't too worried about Ryoma right now.

Ryuuzaki patched up Ryoma's eye a bit. "This won't hold for more than 15 minutes though."

Ryoma nodded before getting up and planning to get his racket.

Ooishi stopped him. "You can't play like this. It's irresponsible and you might worsen you injury."

Tezuka just looked at him before getting Ryoma's racket and handing it to him. "If it isn't decided in ten minutes you forfeit."

Ryoma smirked and nodded. "I don't need ten minutes."

To everyone's surprise Ryoma indeed didn't need ten minutes.

Ryoma's serves and returns got faster and harder. He was faster in position and played with his eyes closed. The only reason he did this was because he didn't see depth and distance as good with one eye and trying gave him a headache.

"6-1. Echizen Ryoma wins. Nashiki wins." The referee called.

Everyone cheered. Well everyone who was on Nashiki's side that is.

People from the photography club made tons of pictures and looked happy. With this their picture book for the first semester was ready. They smiled because they had a few beautiful pictures from the tennis team.

* * *

"Say Senpai." Ryoma said once most of the crowd was away. He was standing on a safe distance from the other regulars.

Fuji looked up at Ryoma with a bright smile on his face. "Yes."

"I don't think the lucky kiss thing worked."

Shuusuke chuckled. "I guess not." He however thought it was lucky Ryoma kissed him at all.

Ryoma looked at the tensai's closed eyes but couldn't see anything behind them. He wanted answers. He wasn't one to be insecure but this was all pretty new to him. He never felt insecure because of school, music, arts, photography or tennis. But that was because he was good at all those things. He understood them. He didn't have any experience at all when it came to having a relationship. That and he never thought his first crush would be a boy let alone a boy as complicated as Fuji. Ryoma was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Fuji's eyes opened and were directly staring at him.

"Ryoma, is something the matter."

Ryoma was never one to do things subtly so he got straight to the point. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Fuji asked surprised.

"The lucky kiss thing." Ryoma still didn't know how to call it.

Fuji was one to do things subtly so he didn't say. 'It's because I wanted to kiss you senseless but you would've lynched me if I did. So I settled for something a bit more innocent that wouldn't completely scare you away.' Instead he said. "Saa."

"Senpai." Ryoma said annoyed.

Fuji didn't answer for a long time and the silence spread between them until they both forgot the question. "I love you Ryoma."

Ryoma had almost fallen asleep but his eyes opened in disbelieve when he heard that. Did he hear that right or was he already sleeping. "Really?" he decided to ask. It sounded so unlike him so insecure. But right now that was how he felt and he had the idea Fuji would see it even if he tried to hide it.

"I do." Fuji answered in anticipation of Ryoma's reaction.

Ryoma stared at him dumbfounded. "You do?" He asked again.

Fuji chuckled at how cute Ryoma looked when he was so utterly surprised. Fuji wanted to say other people believe they fit well together.

That Momo even said Ryoma liked Fuji.

The more observant people (Yanagi and Inui) said Ryoma smiled more around Fuji and blushed more as well. They also stated that Ryoma spend about 76% of his time awake with Fuji.

Ryoma never noticed how much time he spends with Fuji until now. Now he understood all the not that subtle hints Fuji had been dropping. "I love you too." Ryoma whispered. He didn't plan on saying it loud enough for Fuji to hear. He just wanted to know what it was like to say it and say it to Fuji after he practiced a bit. He didn't want to sound stupid when he said it.

Fuji didn't sound stupid. Fuji sounded as if he knew that Ryoma would respond positively.

Ryoma wanted to sound sure of himself. Ryoma however did it perfect the first try.

Fuji's smile widened as he heard to almost inaudible words.

* * *

Almost a week passed before the phone call. Almost a week since Ryoma and Fuji became a couple.

Ryoma's eye was almost completely cured. If he stared at one point for a long time he would get a slight headache but nothing more. He didn't expect at all to be called to the principal's office to meet distressed principal and a very angry mother on teh telephone.

* * *

Well this was it. I needed them to be a couple... Sorry if it's a bit lame. Anyways hope you liked it please review .


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Hoi hoi everyone.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting etc.

Anyways I own nada noppes.

Sorry for the cliffhanger last time… Please enjoy^^

* * *

Ryoma froze as he heard his mother's voice through the phone. He wanted to curse but that would only piss of his mother further.

The principal looked at Ryoma with a mix of sympathy and something else Ryoma couldn't quite place.

Ryoma almost cringed as his mother's high pitched voice finally told him what the problem was.

She found out Ryoma played tennis again. Even worse she found out he got injured in the match against Fudomine. She had now ordered Ryoma to come back home and she would find him some tutor and he would get homeschooled.

Ryoma could almost faint at the thought he would be locked up in that house once again. He heard the beep tone signaling his mother had ended the phone call.

The principal looked at Ryoma. "She asked me to send her a list of all your grades so far. I'm sure she'll calm down when she sees all you grades are above 90%"

Ryoma chocked in air. "What?" He asked shocked.

"Well except your last test all your grades are above 95%. And I'm sure she's proud. The only reason you got 92% there was because you were injured."

Ryoma could faint at the spot. His mother was going to be abnormally angry. "Can I go now?" He asked.

The principal nodded. "I'll try talking your mother out of taking you out of this school."

Ryoma just nodded but he knew it was useless. He knew he would have to go home.

Fuji was in his room flipping through his English book without actually reading it. He didn't find this book particularly interesting. They had to read the same book last year.

Ryoma suddenly stormed in his room.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. "Yes?"

"I have to go."

"I'm sorry." Fuji said clearly not comprehending what Ryoma said.

"My mom is going to take me from school."

"What why?" Fuji asked shocked.

"She figured out I play tennis again. Don't ask me how but she knows. She's also found out I got injured. Worst of all she's going to know I scored beneath 95% on the last test."

Fuji had opened his eyes he couldn't believe this. Till it dawned on him how she could know it. "I think I know how she knows."

Ryoma looked up.

"Every student gets a picture book send home every semester. I think she saw yours."

Ryoma's eyes could bulge out his head.

Fuji would've laughed at the sight if it wasn't such a grave situation.

Ryoma could cry his eyes out at this moment. He would be surprised if he still ahd his eyes at the end of the day.

"Ryoma. She won't take your from school I'm sure of it."

"She will." Ryoma said seriously.

"But it's important if you want to take over the company one day. You need to have contacts." Fuji tried.

"I said that last time."

"Last time?"

"Yanagi told you I quit tennis once before right?"

Fuji nodded before he realized he never told Ryoma about that. "How do you know?"

"I'm not deaf."

Fuji nodded still slightly surprised.

"My grades back then were around 87% to 97%. Useless to say my mother wasn't satisfied. So I couldn't play tennis until I got grades between 95% and 100%."

Fuji nodded.

"I got grounded for almost a year. In that year I wasn't allowed to do anything other than studying. I wasn't allowed out my room at all. I got homeschooled for a year and it was hell. And my mother said that if I ever got grades lower than 90% I'll get homeschooled again. She changed it later to anything lower than 95%."

Fuji looked surprised. "I think it's because she cares for you."

Ryoma laughed. "She cares for me? Don't be ridiculous. She only cares for a good heir. As long as I'm a good heir she doesn't care about me at all."

Fuji shook his head not being able to believe Ryoma's mother didn't care for him at all. "I can't believe that Ryoma. She probably cares for you a lot in her own way."

"She never came to any of my matches, my photography exhibitions, or my recitals. She didn't even come to parent's evenings she didn't even come to my graduation. I can't believe she saw the picture book."

"What about your father?" Fuji tried. He heard Ryoma's father used to be a pro tenniser he would probably pick Ryoma's side.

"My father just does whatever my mother wants most of the time. And other than that he's a perverted lazy idiot."

Fuji blinked.

"I don't want to go home." Ryoma almost cried.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma trying to shush him. "It'll be fine. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Ryoma clutched to Fuji's T-shirt and sobbed softly. "I hate them all."

Fuji stroked Ryoma's hair still trying to get him to calm down.

"It's not fair." Ryoma continued to sob. "I finally have friends and now I probably can't see them ever again."

"Of course you can still see us." Fuji tried.

"As long as I'm home I have to do small things for the company, do schoolwork, follow extra classes, and talk to stupid business partners of my parents."

Fuji was surprised by how different Ryoma was when he was upset.

Ryoma had calmed down a little when he continued. "I hate being rich."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "You get respected everywhere."

"They're all lying. No one is truly nice to you. Everyone wants something of you." Ryoma suddenly realized he had been ranting all along. That was so unlike him he never rants. True to be told he never had someone who listened to him when he ranted but you get the idea.

"Ssh Ryoma, We'll find a solution." Fuji said still stroking Ryoma's hair not just to calm Ryoma down but now also to calm himself down a bit. He couldn't lose Ryoma.

* * *

Yukimura was teasing Sanada when a curt knock on the door disturbed them. Yukimura groaned. The only one who knocked like that was Tezuka or Fuji when he was really serious.

"What?" Yukimura called to the door.

Fuji walked in and his aura made Sanada back of.

Yukimura was surprised that the door didn't burn down under Fuji's intense aura. "How can I help you?"

Fuji might have more experience when it came to manipulating rich families but he was at a loss now and Yukimura might be able to help. "Ryoma has to go home."

Yukimura blinked. "Says who?"

"His mother. She's taking him from school."

"Why?" Sanada asked clearly surprised.

"Because she doesn't like him playing tennis."

"And you want to keep him here?" Yukimura asked just to make everything clear.

Fuji nodded. "I thought about just talking to his parents. Contacts are important right?"

Sanada nodded. "That might work." Sanada's parents were strict so he was closest to understanding the situation.

"But Ryoma said he tried that last time and it didn't work." Fuji said.

"But he used to go to a different kind of school so it doesn't work that way. Here he actually gets contacts with children from influential families. And if we actually complain it's different than when he complains." Sanada explained. "When I said Yukimura Seiichi played tennis my parents didn't listen when Seiichi asked me to come play tennis they allowed me to play."

Fuji looked at Sanada confused. He had never known that. "Ryoma will be picked up around 7."

"Let's try to gather some people and get Ryoma's mother to agree him staying here."

* * *

Atobe looked up surprised when he heard Fuji's request. He however agreed without a second thought when he heard the story.

Tezuka had just nodded when Fuji requested him to come.

Eiji and Ooishi agreed in no time.

Oshitari who wasn't really close to Fuji or Ryoma also agreed. Oshitari was asked to come by Atobe and everyone knew those two had been good friends for some time. Oshitari's parents were lawyers and his talent in discussions might be needed.

Soon most of the Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai members had gathered.

When Ryoma walked down the hall with his bags he raised an eyebrow. He didn't even know the name of all of these people. He was touched however that all these people came for him.

A butler like person around the age of forty. He smiled at Ryoma. "Friends of you obocchama?"

Ryoma nodded. He already knew it would be useless to try talking his mother out of this simply because she wouldn't come.

Fuji blinked and cursed inwardly.

Atobe flipped his hair back before walking forwards. "Ore-sama regrets not seeing Takeuchi-sama today. Could you please give her my regards and tell her we will all miss Echizen at school."

"Of course Atobe-obocchama." Atobe just nodded. He and most other people here knew it was useless to get mad at the butler because he wouldn't give her the message that way and being angry at her wasn't going to help them.

Fuji was boiling with anger.

"Shuusuke." Ryoma said calmly. "You're scaring away everyone."

True all people had backed up a bit. (a.k.a about 10 meter.)

Fuji just wrapped his arms around Ryoma. "Don't worry we'll get you back."

Ryoma smirked. "Good bye." He smirked one last time before waving shortly at everyone and following his butler. He already knew his mother wouldn't come and that they wouldn't be able to convince her anyway.

Fuji stood frozen on the spot even fifty minutes after Ryoma had left. Many people believed he and his thoughts had frozen but it was the opposite. Fuji's thoughts were working faster than ever. He thought about how to get Ryoma back. He had come up with too many plans to count and he had discarded oven more ideas.

Eiji looked at the still slightly dazed Fuji. "Fujiko."

Fuji looked at his friend and realized he had been spacing out.

Eiji smiled as he saw Fuji had regained his senses. "Nya Fujiko isn't it like a fairy tale?" Eiji smiled. "With the evil 'steph'mother and the princess that's locked up in the castle and the prince who's going to help her escape."

"Saa." Fuji chuckled. He didn't mind that Eiji had just crowned Ryoma a princess and him a prince. He however saw a future in Eiji's plan. Well it wasn't really Eiji's plan but Fuji's twisted impression of Eiji's story.

* * *

Ryoma stared at his clearly angry mother.

"What's this?" She hissed.

Ryoma looked at the picture.

The picture was from his match with Fudomine his face was all bloodied making it look far worse than it was.

"A picture." Ryoma looked up again to see all maids had left the room. Great this meant his mother was really angry.

She grabbed the picturebook and skipped a few pages before handing it back to Ryoma. She didn't say anything but it wasn't necessary.

Ryoma gulped as he saw the picture. His insides froze and he felt that he could faint at that very moment.

That picture wasn't supposed to exist anymore. That picture wasn't supposed to be there. That just couldn't be. The picture was a reasonable good picture. It of course couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of Fuji's pictures but it was reasonable nonetheless. The picture was the one once made in the photography clubroom. The one where it looked as if Fuji and Ryoma were kissing.

Ryoma knew his mother wouldn't want to talk about this were others could hear it.

She wouldn't be able to live it down if other people would know her son was gay.

The ironic thing was that when the picture was taken Fuji and Ryoma weren't together yet.

"That is the worst thing I've ever seen. That was it. I will not tolerate a gay son. I have found a nice future to be wife for you. You will marry as soon as you turn eighteen till that time you will be engaged. She's the daughter of a business partner of mine and she has expressed interest in you on a party last year."

Ryoma felt he could die. He was going to get married? To someone he didn't know.

* * *

I hope you liked it and it cleared up some things. I think I'll finish the story in the next chapter or maybe the next two. Anyways please review^^


	20. Chapter 20

hi hi^^

The last chapter wuw!

Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc throughout the story!

Anyways hope you'll enjoy the last chapter^^

* * *

Fuji liked Eiji's plan if you could call it a plan.

Eiji liked it too after Fuji explained it. He came with a name for it as well. Operation: kidnap the princess.

Momo didn't agree with him though. He made it. Mission: save fairytale princess. This earned him a smack over the head by Kaidoh.

Fuji was playing with his pencil when his phone ringed. He didn't look at the number and just answered. "Yes."

"My mother engaged me to some girl."

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked surprised. Then the word sank in. "Engaged?"

"Yes."

"Ryoma, would you be okay with running away from home?" Fuji said trying to paln things outa s fast as possible.

"Where would I run to?"

"You can stay at my place until we found a permanent solution."

Ryoma nodded but he realized that Fuji of course couldn't see that. "Fine."

"Great I'll pick you up around seven at the end of your street."

"Fine."

"See you then."

Fuji had waited about ten seconds before he crushed the phone in his hand.

Eiji gulped as he saw how angry Fuji was. "Are you alright?" He tried.

Fuji glared. "Ryoma's mother got him engaged."

Eiji gulped. "Ochibi's engaged?"

Atobe came walking in with the picturebook. "Fuji have you already seen this?"

Fuji looked up. "What?" He said still clearly annoyed.

Atobe showed him a picture.

Fuji's eyes widened. "I should've made clear that one wasn't supposed to be in the picture book."

"Ore-sama once met his mother. She seemed very strict and the polar opposite of his father."

"I didn't meet his father." Fuji said as he glared at Atobe.

"His father is an ex pro-tenniser you know that right?"

Fuji nodded.

"He's a bit lazy and goofy. He always stayed childish and bratty."

Fuji chuckled. "Gives hope for Ryoma's future."

"If you want help from inside the house best ask him."

"Why?"

"All the people working for them listen to Ryoma's mother."

* * *

Ryoma stared in daze at the books he was supposed to be reading. He only understood about half of it and that was strange considering he was the smartest student in a class consisting of people two years older.

His teacher was an old man who never really followed the time. He still believed in the old teaching methods. The teaching methods were if you spoke before you turn got hit on the fingers with some weird straw teachers always seemed to be carrying with them or where you head to stand in the corner of the classroom wearing a cap with donkey ears.

Ryoma believed his teacher already existed before the big bang. '

"Pay attention." The man snapped.

Ryoma refocused on the book and started reading the dull lines once again.

The teacher was seemingly satisfied with the result somehow. "We'll be doing English next."

Ryoma would smirk if he didn't know that would only make him end up with more work. He was good in English though.

The teacher handed him a book. "Read."

Ryoma looked at the title. "Romeo and Julliet." What was it that made teachers like this book? He was forced to read it by too many different teachers. He could quote most of the book. A sudden idea struck him and again he almost smirked.

* * *

It was close to seven when Ryoma sneaked out the house. He planned to act as nonchalantly as possible and walk right out the front door. He however kinda failed because his mother was talking to some business person at the door so instead he sneaked out using the back door. He left a note in the dining room saying he was sick of them controlling his life.

Fuji was waiting patiently and decided he would go to the house if Ryoma wasn't at the car in ten minutes.

Ryoma walked up him and smirked.

Fuji saw a mischievous glint in his eyes but didn't do anything to stop him.

"Tis but thy gender that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not just a guy."

Fuji smirked at the changed version of Julliet's balcony monologue. "Saa." Fuji smiled before he found something nice for himself to say. "O Ryoma, Ryoma, wherefore art thou Ryoma?  
Deny thy mother and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And thou wilt no longer be a Takeuchi."

Ryoma smirked some more. "So even in Japan they let you read this crap? You know you've made the last sentence really weird?"

"I read it voluntary." Fuji smiled brightly. "And yes I did it on purpose."

"You're crazy."

"That's why I love you." Fuji said before kissing Ryoma on the mouth and immediately asking for entrance.

"You guys shouldn't be making out in the middle of the street." Ooishi said worried.

"It's hardly making out." Ryoma said as he pulled his lips from Fuji's.

Fuji pouted ever so slightly.

"Still this is no ideal place to kiss indeed." Ryoma said staring at his house not too far from where they were standing.

"True we should get away as soon as possible." Fuji said before pulling Ryoma in a car. As soon as they got in the car Fuji resumed what they started before. He kissed Ryoma begging for entrance.

Ryoma usually liked teasing Fuji by denying entrance but he was in a good mood today so he didn't.

Ooishi turned bright red. "Can you please not do that now!?" He whined.

Fuji smirked in the kiss before sliding his hands beneath Ryoma's T-shirt.

"No!" Ooishi whined turning his head away.

Ryoma moaned softly making it almost impossible for Ooishi to ignore.

That was it for Ooishi. "This is it." He pulled Fuji to his left side and Ryoma to his right and settled himself in between the two boyfriends.

Fuji pouted. "Don't be mean."

"You'll have all the time for that later." Ooishi whined.

"I think he snapped." Ryoma said.

"It's because he's jealous he can't do that with Eijiko."

"I thought the two of them where a couple why can't they?"

"Because." Fuji added a dramatic silence. Maybe it wasn't so silent because he tried to create drum ruffles by drumming with his fingers against the inside of the car door. "Ooishi is too much of a coward to tell Eiji."

Ryoma smirked.

Ooishi deeply regretted pulling the two of them apart. No wait he didn't. If he hadn't pulled them apart that they might've gone too far and that wasn't a good idea. He stopped his pondering hen he felt something against his stomach.

Ryoma and Fuji had decided to hold hands and since Ooishi was sitting between them he was trapped.

"Why did Ooishi senpai come anyway?"

"He thought I would kill your parents if something went wrong."

"And he thinks he could stop you?"

"Saa."

Ooishi cleared his throat. "We found a sort of foster home for you."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"The man who will sort of be your father always wanted children but he couldn't find a wife so he couldn't get any. He now takes care of children who don't have parents, ran away from their parents or something like that." Ooishi explained. "My parents are friends with him and when I told him about you he said you were more than welcome to stay with him and a few other children your age."

"Then he doesn't mind I love a boy?" Ryoma asked.

Ooishi shook his head.

"And I can play tennis?"

Ooishi nodded.

"And I can continue to go to Nashiki?"

Again Ooishi nodded.

Ryoma smiled brightly.

Fuji smiled a bit brighter as he saw Ryoma smile. "We'll go to his house tomorrow." He explained. "He'll have to prepare some things so you'll start living there in a week until then you'll live with me."

Ryoma's smile brightened a bit. "Thank you senpai-tachi."

"No problem. No problem at all." Ooishi and Fuji said in unison.

* * *

~epilogue~

Ryoma ran left to return an unexpected fast ball.

His opponent smashed the ball on the courts

Ryoma returned the ball with his famed drive B.

"Game, Set, Match, Ryoma Echizen." The referee called.

Ryoma smirked. "You've still got lots more to work on."

His opponent smiled. "It was a good match. I think you deserve to be the number one player more than I do."

Ryoma smirked. He finally fulfilled his and his father's dream.

"Ryo-chan you played amazing." Fuji said as he flashed his camera.

Ryoma just smirked. "Did you expect anything different?"

"Saa, you didn't use your new technique."

"No didn't need to."

"You played amazing Ryoma." A man in his late forties said.

"Thanks." Ryoma smirked at his foster father.

"Ryo-nii, that was soo cool! You'll play with me this evening right?" A young boy asked smiling.

"Sure." Ryoma said as he messed up the hair of his younger brother.

"Ryo-nii!" He whined.

Ryoma just smirked.

"I heard you and your boyfriend will move in together."

Ryoma smirked and nodded.

"Well I wish the two of you luck. You will come to visit right?"

"Of course."

Fuji smirked as he kissed Ryoma on his cheek. They had an agreement to not do anything drastic, when it came to kissing and touching, in front of Ryoma's little brother. "Everything turned out wonderful ne?"

Ryoma just smirked some more.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
